


Opia

by sheens199



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, F/M, Hogwarts, Lust, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 56,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheens199/pseuds/sheens199
Summary: Alora Cole is the girl everyone dreams of having, including the Gryffindor's. When she transfers to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry everything she has held secret, her traumas and walls come crumbling down.What happens when the person she's been running from all of her life finally catches up to her?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on Wattpad if anyone wishes to read it there :)  
> Username is still the same: sheens199  
> Enjoy lovelies <3

"Dare."

Already being left in my bra and skirt, I challenged the tall brunette if he even dared to take this further than it already went.

"I dare you...to make out with Orlen," the brunette smirked. I scoffed as I yanked the joint out of his mouth before placing it between my lips and walking over to Orlen.

The boy looked eager, I hopped onto his lap, "Don't get too attached, baby." I took a puff before I held the joint in one hand and used my other to snake around his neck.

Holding the puff of smoke in my mouth, I crashed my lips onto his. Exhaling the smoke into his mouth as the guys around me began clapping and whistling.

I slowly removed my lips off of his, his eyes wide with pleasure - it wasn't too hard to assume as he felt rock solid.

"For a couple of baddies you boys sure are going soft on me," I pouted, falling back on my chair as I continued smoking the used joint.

"Show us what you're made of, Alora," the brunette chuckled lowly, gesturing for me to continue. 

I stood up, placing my hands on my hips as I looking around the seated boys - all of them too much of a pussy to do what I want.

"Truth or dare, Jácob?" I asked the young blonde.

"Dare," he imposed, rubbing his chin as he carefully looked me up and down - licking his lips. 

"I dare you-"

Suddenly the door opened revealing my perky roommate, Josephine, walking into Orlen's dormitory as she scrunches her nose - the smell irritating her.

I rolled my eyes before walking over to her, running my hands through her hair golden locks, "Did you want something?"

She brushed my hand away, pushing me back slightly. "Madame Maxime wish's to see you," she huffed, whacking her hair in my face.

"I'll be back, boys. You got lucky, Jácob," I winked as I grabbed my top and blazer off of the chair and put it on. Cleaning myself up before I speak with the headmistress.

Walking down the corridor, I popped gum in my mouth, my favourite flavour - mint. Whenever I'm feeling stressed I have to chew, in this case I needed to hide the smell of weed on my breath.

I knocked on Madame Maxime's door, a bad feeling washing over me. "Entre!" I opened the door and was gobsmacked to see my mother sitting on one of the chairs.

"Mum?" Madame Maxime walked over to me, stretching her gigantic hand for me to take. Taking it, I slowly walk up to her guest chair and sit in it.

"Look if I'm getting expelled then-"

"You're not getting expelled, Alora. You're transferring," my mum interrupted me. I scoffed, looking between her and Madame Maxime who seem to be holding a serious expression.

Leaning back in my chair, I crossed my arms over my chest. "I never asked to be transferred." My mother sighed before grabbing hold of my arm, rubbing it gently.

"You have no choice, baby. He found out," she breathed, her hands slightly shaking.

I grabbed onto my mother's hand, knowing talking about him made her feel sick.

"Vos valises, you need to pack them," Madame Maxime stated as she was writing my transfer documents.

I looked to my mother who had a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Where am I even going? Please don't say that rat of an American school," I scrunched my face in disgust as I questioned her.

Mother shook her head as she squeezed my hand, "You're going to Hogwarts!"

I chuckled, my mother has always had a trait for a funny personality. It was quite funny. Hogwarts. I didn't think she could get any funnier.

"Mum, I'm being serious. Where am I going?" She looked at me, that look she gave me when she was waiting for the news to settle in.

I shook my head, "Mum- No! He's not stupid, he'll find me easily." My mum took in a deep breath before standing up.

"It's the safest option, Alora. Adam will be there to look out for you, it's where I went, there is no place safer." I leaned back in my chair, my tongue rolling on the inside of my cheek.

Mother always talked about how she dreamt I would go to Hogwarts the same as she did. When I was a little girl she would describe the castle to me, telling me how one day I'll get to walk through the same doors as her and experience something magical.

"Fine! When do we leave?" I asked, standing up and fixing my skirt.

"Once you pack your things, we'll be off," she sternly stated.

Great, time to get out of this shit hole I called home for the past six years.


	2. Slytherin

"Mum, didn't you say you took a train?" I asked her as I held onto my belongings, standing in front of Madame Maxime's fireplace.

I was a little confused considering how she told me the whole point of going to Hogwarts was to get to enjoy the train ride there and back. 

"Yes but it's the middle of the year," she explained.

Mum grabbed some floo powder before stepping inside and yelling, "Hogwarts!" I coughed as the ash was caught in my mouth.

"Well goodbye, I'll eh- see you around," I awkwardly smiled at the headmistress.

"Au revoir, chére," she beamed, gesturing me to follow my mother.

I grabbed some floo powder before I dropped it and yelled, "Hogwarts!"

I fell out of some dusty fireplace and fell onto the floor, grunting loudly as I felt my mother's warm palms helping me up.

"Do they not clean their f-fireplace," I choked, coughing up the dust I just inhaled.

An old woman came into the light, a big smile plastered on her face, "We do. You arrived an hour before cleaning."

I chuckled awkwardly before looking to my mother, she pushed me in front and raised her brows for me to shake the woman's hand.

Awkwardly, I extend my hand out for her and her wrinkly hands shake mine, for an old woman she's got quite the grip.

"My name's Headmistress McGonagall, it's lovely to have you, Alora Cole," she beamed, gesturing for me to have a seat on the chairs before her.

My mother and I sat down in front of the headmistress who seemed to be too happy for my liking. "So, you're in your last year I presume?"

I nodded my head as I grabbed a complimentary sweet off her desk, my mother glared at me but I ignored her. I got dust in my throat, the least she could offer me was a sweet.

"Well, we should get you sorted then," she clapped her hand, standing up.

My mum told me all about her sorting ceremony, she met my father before they were sorted. She was sorted into Hufflepuff and my father was sorted into Ravenclaw.

The headmistress grabbed a rugged brown hat and walked over to me. I stepped back a little, "I hope that thing is not going on my head."

She chuckled before nodding, "It's the sorting hat. If you please." I glanced at my mother who nodded her head and I rolled my eyes before sitting back down.

I needed to make a mental note to immediately wash my hair when I get to my dormitory.

She placed the hat on my head and I jumped at its sudden voice.

"Well, another Cole. Been a long time since we had one of you, now where to put you..."

I gave my mother a confused look, she shook her head and I began cringing at these hats words.

"You could thrive in Ravenclaw with your father's knowledge he passed down. Or you could do well in Hufflepuff like your mother's kindness."

"I know...just where to put you!"

"Slytherin!"

"Is that good?" I asked the two women who were staring at me. "Yes, darling. You should head over there," mum replied.

I took the hat off as I handed it back to the headmistress. She looked at me warily before shaking her head.

"Very well, I shall take you to your common room then," she stated as she got up from her desk.

I felt my mothers hand on my shoulder, she pulled me into an embrace as she whispered in my ear, "Be careful, baby. Please."

Pulling away from her, I cup her cheeks as I nod. "Of course, mum. Don't worry," I whispered back, hoping it would ease her a little.

I grabbed my purse and headed over to the professor. "Don't forget to eat," my mum shouted after me and I waved her off.

-

McGonagall and I walked down a very, very long pathway - all the way to the dungeons.

"Why are we in the dungeons?" I asked cautiously, watching the old bat.

She chuckled before shaking her head, "Slytherin common room is located here."

Right, because it's soo normal to place a bunch of kids in the dungeon, below the ground. Not traumatising at all.

"Ah- Theodore, dear come over here," McGongall happily cheered as she motioned for a young boy to come over. 

The young boy was fairly tall, he had brown silky hair that was gelled nicely on his head. The boy had brown eyes, lips fuller than mine if possible. He had a green tie on which I took a lucky guess that it's my house colours.

"Headmistress. What can I do for you?" He asked with a smile on his face. He was cute, definitely keeping my eyes on him.

"This is Alora Cole. She's a transfer and has been sorted in Slytherin," she explains.

I confidently wave at the boy who smiles at me in return. "Nice to meet you," he says softly, grabbing hold of my hand and bringing my knuckles to his lips. 

"How charming," I awed. This boy definitely was a softie, not my type but definitely will keep him in mind. 

"Be a dear and take her to the common room, introduce her. She'll be sharing a dorm with Leona." 

The boy, Theodore, nodded his head and held out his arm for me as the headmistress walked off. "So, you're a Slytherin?" I asked him, accepting his arm. 

"Yes. You'll love it, we're the best house," he chuckles as he stops in front of a painting door.

"I'll be the judge of that," I smirked.

"Pureblood!" He muttered and the painting door opened. "The password," he explained.

I nodded my head and followed him inside, I was expecting something completely different than what my eyes examined.


	3. Leona White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really shirt lol but enjoy, they;re from Wattpad so the majority of the chapters are bound to be short

The common room was amazing. The walls were matte black, black couches placed near the fireplace. Crystal chandeliers hanging above the ceiling. Green plants spread across the room, I was in complete awe. 

"Beautiful, right?" Theodore chuckled as he noticed my reaction. I nodded my head, this place was a lot better than Beauxbatons. We didn't have common rooms, only dormitories. 

"It's lovely but where is everyone?" There was hardly anyone in here, only two young girls chilling by the fireplace.

Theodore chuckled quietly before gesturing to the clock, "Everyone's in their dorms. If you follow me, I'll show you yours."

Clutching my purse he walks me up the stairs then turns right and walks down a long corridor. We make a stop at a matte black door, the names Leona and my selves marked on it.

Theodore knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Maybe she's asleep?" He chuckled lowly at my suggestion, "Leona doesn't sleep at 23:00, funny."

As I was about to say something, the door swung open and a messy, sweaty girl stood before us. "What do you want?" She snapped, her attitude put me off slightly but I was intrigued.

"You're eh- new roommate, Leona. Meet, Alora Cole," Theodore smiled as he pointed at me.

The once frustrated girl instantly smiled as she pulled me into a hug. I was taken back by her sudden change in mood, I don't usually hug people myself. 

"Lovely to meet you, Alora. Come in. Your stuff is already here," she beamed. 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Alora." I waved goodbye to Theodore and stepped inside my dorm. 

The dorm was lovely, my side was plain obviously but my roommate's side was beautiful. Her bed was attached to the wall with white fluffy duvets covering it along with white, grey and black pillows. There was a huge painting hanging on the wall and bright lights attached to the walls.

"How come my bed isn't like yours?" I asked, it looked really comfy.

"Oh, I charmed it. Want me to do it for yours?" I nodded my head and she charmed my bed, I was pretty amazed by her abilities.

I settled down onto my bed, relaxing before I unpack everything. "Sorry if I woke you," I mumble an apology.

"Hah no worries, I was masturbating," she says ever so casually. I rose my brows but chuckled instead, I like her. 

"Well then- I'm just going to unpack," I tell her. She hums and goes into the bathroom and locks the door, probably to finish off what she started.

I took out my wand and cast a spell to unpack everything. I hid my secret stash in a draw, charming it so no one can open it. I placed my drawing journal on my book, ready to take with me tomorrow. 

Thirty minutes later, my roommate comes back into the room. "So where did you come from?" She asked me as she placed her things away. 

"Beauxbatons!" She nods her head as she jumps into her bed, wrapping herself in her blanket.

"I hate to ask but did you get expelled? We don't normally have transfers this late," she asks cautiously. I chuckle at her scared reaction and shake my head. 

"My mum decided she wanted me to spend my last year at Hogwarts," I explained. I wasn't allowed to tell her the whole truth but for now, this is all she or anyone else gets. 

She hummed to herself for a while before letting out a giggle, "Very well. You'll love it here, I can show you around tomorrow."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

She turns the lights off, "Good night, Alora."

"Night."

I barely slept that night. My mind was too stirred up on the idea of heading to classes tomorrow, I don't know anyone here - except my cousin and Leona now. Sleep came to me pretty hard that night, I barely had a full hour of sleep. My nerves began kicking in alongside the anxiety.


	4. The Holy Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alora finally meets the three boys which rule Hogawarts.

That morning I got ready pretty quickly, I wanted to get out and get a feel for the school. Not knowing anyone except one or two people was hard, I had to make an impression. 

"Are you ready?" Leona asked me as she stood by the door. "Yes, let's go," I smiled at her, grabbing my purse we headed out.

We made it to the stairs and I stopped Leona, "Is that the boys' dormitory?" She nodded her head as she gestured to the group of boys coming our way. 

We walked downstairs and there were multiple eyes on us. "Do they always stare at you when you walk down?" She chuckled lowly as she turned around to face me, "They're are staring at you, babe."

I parted my lips to say something but was interrupted. "So, I'm guessing you're the new girl?" The boy spoke maliciously. He was a tall boy, brown curly locks on his head with brown, puppy eyes. His face was structured immensely well and he looked like he worked out. A lot. 

"Yeah and what about it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He rubbed his chin as he chuckled to himself, facing my roommate, "Try not to bang her, will ya?"

Leona rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner, "Can you be any more disgusting? Come on, Leona." With a whip of her hair, Leona dragged me towards the door and outside the common room. 

"What was that about? I asked her as we walked to the Great Hall. "That was Atlas Nott, he is the definition of trouble," she explained. 

Trouble, you say? "I like trouble," I hummed and she paused me in my tracks, shaking her head vigorously. 

"No. No. No. As your roommate, it is my job to tell you that he is off-limits," Leona began. 

I brushed her off as I continued walking, "At my old school, I was known for trouble. No one can be worse than me."

"And he's worse, I promise!" She huffed but dropped it after that. They don't know me, they don't know what I'm capable of. 

We made it to the Great Hall and it was pretty full with all the students, Leona took me to the Slytherin table where we sat down. There was a plate in front of me with different varieties of food spread around pancakes, eggs, bacon, etc. 

"Ladies!" That familiar voice beamed. I looked up to see Theodore sitting next to Leona who was sat in front of me, a big goofy smile plastered on his face. 

I smiled gently up at him, "Hello, Theodore." 

As he grabbed a few pancakes along with syrup and juice he smiled up at me, "Please call me Theo, Theodore is too formal." 

I shook my head as I chuckled lowly staring at the two in front of me. I debated whether or not I wanted to eat, maybe I'll just have a bite at lunch, breakfast isn't my thing. 

"How was your first night?" Theo asks me as he stuffs his face with pancakes. "It was good, Leona snored a lot," I laughed. 

She took offence in my word and playfully threw a small piece of bread at me, "I do not. I-I, oh shut it." 

Theo and I burst into laughter as we stared at the frustrated girl before us. "I forgot to ask but how is it you have such a thick British accent if you went to Beauxbaton's?" Leona asked me, sipping her pumpkin juice. 

"I grew up in Britain but soon moved to France to study there," I said and they nodded in return. I adored France, truly. Their culture, architecture, language - it was all fascinating but the school was awful. 

Mum did a good job moving me here, I hope. 

"I smell trouble," Theo growled lowly. Leona groaned as the two of them stared behind me. 

I turned around to see three boys entering the Great Hall and standing by the door, all three wearing green ties which make me assume they're in Slytherin. One of them, the same guy from this morning.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the middle boy. He was truly charming, the way he stood there with his friends, his blonde straight hair gelled nicely.

"That is 'The Holy Trinity'." I stopped gazing as I turned around at the two, bursting into a fit of laughter, "Are you serious?"

They looked serious. "Elaborate," I pushed the two. 

Leona cleared her throat before pointing her fork to the boy with dark skin, amazing jaw structure with sexy lips, "That is Blaise Zabini. He's the glue that keeps 'The Holy Trinity' together."

"Also known as, Leona's first," Theo stated which earned him a shove from Leona, "Also the reason why I decided to try girls."

Ouch!

Leona moved her fork to the boy from this morning, his smile was truly breathtaking, "That is Atlas Nott, as you know. He's more of the 'I don't give a fuck' type of guy. He's shagged almost every girl in this school, some say even a few professor's."

"Also known as, my twin brother," Theo interrupted. I widened my eyes at him, staring back and forth at the two boys before me. 

"You don't look like twins and you certainly don't act the same," I stated. He nodded his head, shoving another pancake into his mouth, "Fraternal twins."

Finally, the boy I couldn't stop admiring, he was truly beautiful. "And that is let's say the leader of the group, Draco Malfoy. Without him, those boys would be nothing. His family is fucking loaded, they could buy you and most likely offer you a job you couldn't refuse."

I didn't take my eyes off of him, he didn't have a shred of happiness located on his face which was depressing to see. "But stay away from him."

At her words, my attention went to Leona who gave me a stern look. "Why?"

"He's crazy. He's not your average dream boy, he's always well-kept to himself. If you see a girl on his arm, you'll never see her again - with him, of course," Theo explained. 

I turned my head back around to face the blonde boy who was in mid-conversation with the other guys, Blaise?

I didn't take my eyes off of him but I wish I did because a mere second went by before our eyes locked. Even from so far away, I could make out his eyes are bluer than the oceans. One glance of those blue eyes told of a lifetime of struggle that had never been put into words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I mentioned Draco's hair being Gelled I did NOT mean the way it was gelled back in 1/2 year - NO.


	5. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alora makes some friends in Potions :)

Theo walked to Advanced Potions with me, Leona said potions was never her strongest pursuit so she didn't bother taking it for her last two years. As for me, potions has always been the one thing I held an interest in. My studies meant the world to me and potions was that one subject I excelled in. 

We walked into the class and there was the majority of the people already sat there. "Let's tell Snape," Theo said as he pulled me towards the professor behind the desk. I assumed his name was Snape...

"Professor Snape, this is our new girl in Slytherin - Alora Cole. She's in potions," Theo explained to the professor who didn't bother looking up at us. 

He placed his quill down and looked up at us with annoyance. He slightly softened his eyes once he saw me but quickly hardened them again, "She can sit with the other Nott and Malfoy."

Theo dragged me towards a table that was only placed with two other people, Atlas and Draco. "This is where I leave you," Theo sighed as I sat down on the empty stool, opposite from Malfoy. 

He leaned into my ear, "Don't talk to them. For your own sake." I rolled my eyes playfully before waving him away, I might as well have a little fun. 

I didn't pay attention to the boys in front of me, yet. Instead, I grabbed my potions book from my purse and opened it to what we were doing today. We didn't have a practical which I was so thankful for, my hair could not survive one today. 

The class shortly began and Snape began talking and talking. His voice was dulling me to sleep but I had to stay focused if I was going to get outstandings on my NEWTs.

Half-way through the class, Snape instructed us to begin our essays with minimal talking. I was probably the only person who was writing my essay but I didn't care, better to do it now than later. 

Halfway through my sentence, there was a piece of crumpled paper thrown onto my desk. I looked up to see Atlas who was smirking at me, "What's your name, beautiful?"

"None of your concern," I told him. He didn't say anything except chuckle lowly. 

I carried on writing but frustratingly put my quill on my desk as he opened his mouth again, "How would you like to visit my dorm af-"

"Look, Atlas was it? I'm not one of these prissy little girls who will fall on their knees for a guy like you," I interrupted him, scowling down at him. 

I was considered a whore back at Beauxbatons but not one that would do what a guy wants you to do. You either follow my rules or you simply miss out. 

His eyes slightly widened at my words but quickly went back to default. I noticed the blonde next to him jerked his head up at me, looking over me as I spoke with such confidence. 

"If you really want to get in between these legs come to my dorm at 7 PM sharp, bring the Zucchini and daddy's rich boy over there," I smiled innocently, pointing at the blonde who stared at me with no emotion.

Just as he was about to speak, I picked up my belongings along with my finished essay and walked over to Snape. He examined my essay before letting me know I can leave.

I smirked to myself as I walked past my table, "See you at 7, boys." 

-

The rest of the day went by smoothly, most of my teachers were lovely and I met a few nice people I got the opportunity to sit with. I still hadn't seen my cousin, I'm going to have to ask Leona or Theo if they know him. 

Walking into the common room, I see Leona sitting on the couch - making out with a girl. I sneak up behind her and whisper in her ear, "Boo," which causes her to jump off of the girl's lap. 

I couldn't help myself as I burst into a fit of laughter, "I am so sorry, oh my- Your face is priceless." Even the girl next to her snickered slightly.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she tried to catch her breath. "I'll come find you later, Pansy," Leona said as she turned to her companion. The black-haired girl winked at her before leaving us alone. 

"You know, I really am not starting to like you," she shakes her head, placing a hand on her heart. 

I chuckle lowly before jumping onto her lap, leaning on the arm of the couch, "No. You're starting to love me." She slaps my arm playfully before popping a mint into her mouth. 

"I assume you want something for your rude intruding on my make-out session," she huffed, staring at me with an annoyed expression. 

I nod my head with a joyful smile plastered on my face, "Yes, yes indeed. How many times have you wanted to get revenge on Blaise?" She rose her brow at me before drifting off into thought. 

"I guess a few times but he hasn't done anything bad. Just gave me horrible sex, I mean for someone who's known for giving good sex, baby it was awful," she groaned, shivering at the memory of her and Blaise.

I giggled slightly, taking out a lollipop from my bag and unwrapping it. "Great, they're coming to our dorm at 7. Be prepared."

She blinked a couple of times, her mouth wide opened, "Alora, darling. What?"

"Just trust me, this will be really good. I'll invite Theo too," I hummed as I put the lollipop in my mouth, ignoring the scowl plastered on Leona's face right now. 

"No, Alora. You cannot just be friends with these boys, they're bad news. You haven't been here a full week and I've known those boys for seven years," she rambled on. 

I rolled my eyes as I placed a comforting hand on her arm, "If it goes bad, I take full responsibility. I'll never speak to them again even, I promise."

She looked at me warily before throwing her head back in defeat, "I hate you."

I blew her a kiss before sucking on my lollipop. "Oh, Leona. Do you know anyone named Adam?"

She rose her brows at me, thinking for a second before she nodded her head, "Yes, Adam Cole. He's my Transfiguration's partner. Why?"

"He's my cousin. I haven't seen him yet, what house is he in?" Alora thought to herself before clicking her fingers, "Gryffindor!"

Mental Note: Go to Gryffindor tower, tomorrow.


	6. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a game of truth or dare being played between friends. Will it go too far?

"I still think this is a bad idea," Leona said as she followed me around our dorm. Theo was laid on my bed, watching Leona crumple at the thought of my idea. 

"Babe, will you relax? It's nearly 7 and they'll be here any minute," I sighed as I placed my music player on my nightstand. 

Theo sat up as he examined the device, "What is that?" I grabbed my player and played something as I watched their eyes expand, "It's a muggle device. Do you guys not listen to music?"

"We do but there are spells for that," Leona said. There was a knock on the door which made Leona jump, I chuckled lowly before shoving past her and opening the door. 

There in the flesh was Atlas Nott, wearing a polo shirt with black tight jeans. Behind him was Draco Malfoy who had that same neutral expression written across his face, wearing black ripped jeans with a white shirt. Blaise Zabini stood next to Draco who was wearing a hoodie and joggers, great effort. 

"You're here, come on in," I smiled as I opened the door wider for the boys to enter it. "So you'd let my prudey brother on your bed but not me? Pathetic," he sarcastically laughed, leaning against the wall. 

I rolled my eyes as I placed myself next to Leona who was shaking slightly. I grabbed her hand to calm her down a little and looked up at the boys, "I want to play a game."

Malfoy was the first to chuckle, snort more like it, before Blaise spoke up, "Mate, you dragged us in here to play a game with these lots? I cancelled a shag for this." 

"One game?" I pouted my lips as I stared at Atlas. He rolled his tongue on the inside of his cheek before he nodded his head, "Okay, what game?"

A smirk grew on my face before I walked over to my nightstand and took out my secret stash, "Truth or Dare!"

I sat on the floor and dragged my stash that was wrapped in a bandana onto the middle. "Are you lots going to sit or?" They all sat on the floor, forming a circle.

"Isn't truth or dare a little kid's game?" Blaise asked as he eyed the bandana suspiciously.

I let out an exaggerated sigh before opening up the bandana and revealing the drugs before everyone. Their eyes widened, all but Draco's however he seemed intrigued. 

"My way of truth or dare is a lot better than 'a little kid's game'," I smirked. Leona looked excited whereas Theo was a bit cautious, this was going to turn out better than I thought. 

*I recommend listening to High Enough by K.Flay*

After explaining the rules to everyone I rolled a joint before lighting it and taking a big puff. "I'll go first to demonstrate. Leona, truth or dare?" She thought for a second before saying, "Truth."

"Why did you lose your virginity to a guy like Zucchini?" I asked, making her eyes grow wide. I handed her the joint and she took a puff before beginning to cough. Blaise's eyes widened at my question but began rubbing his chin as he waited for an answer. 

She waved the smoke away from her face before sitting in silence. I rose my brows at her and she took in another puff of the weed before handing it back to me, "He was a virgin himself, embarrassment goes both ways that way."

A smirk grew on my face as I kept in a giggle. "You know, I like this game," Atlas said lowly as he took the joint from me, taking a big puff. 

I heard a scoff come out of Blaise's mouth before he snatched the joint from Atlas, taking a puff himself, "Okay hotshot, truth or dare?" He asked me. 

"Dare!" 

He looked around the room before his eyes were caught on Leona, a smirk growing on his face, "I dare you to make out with White."

I stood up, walking over to him and grabbed the joint before inhaling the weed. I handed him the joint and walked over to Leona who had her eyes stuck on me. Sitting on her lap, I cup her face before crashing my lips on hers, exhaling the weed into her mouth. My tongue entered her mouth and I bit her lower lip before pulling away, sending her a wink. 

The boys whistled, all except Theo who was blown away, I chuckled lowly before sitting back down. "That was nothing." My head jolted up to see for the first time since I've arrived here, the blonde boy, Malfoy, spoke. 

"He speaks," I chuckle, leaning on Theo who was choking on the weed he inhaled. Malfoy rolled his eyes before gesturing for Atlas to hand him the joint. 

There were many dares and truths that were exchanged; I never knew Theo had such a passion for singing, it was truly heartwarming. Everyone was pretty much stoned after an hour, hearing Atlas giggle was one thing, - I never knew I needed to hear that. 

We shared three more joints between the six of us, even Leona was enjoying herself. "Malfoy, truth or dare?" Leona giggled as she lay her head on my thigh. 

"D-Dare," he coughed, waving off the smoke in front of him. Leona bit her lower lip as she stared at me but then moved her gaze to Malfoy, "I dare you to spend 10 minutes in the bathroom with Alora."

I chuckled lowly as I looked at Leona, "Weren't you the one telling me he's a bad influence?" She shrugged her shoulder's and handed me a joint for me to take in there. 

I rolled my eyes before standing up, "Come on daddy's little boy." I opened the bathroom door and gestured for the volatile boy to enter, there was something about him I just couldn't crack. 

I locked the door before sitting on the counter as I stared at him, "What's your deal?" His head jolted up at my voice and his eyes moved up and down, staring at me. 

"Excuse me?" I giggled before taking a puff of the joint in between my hands, "I mean, you're always so quiet. I've only been here a day and I can already tell you have so much hidden under those baby blues of yours."

He began rolling his tongue on the inside of his cheek as he played with the chain around his neck. He stood up, walking towards me with a blank face, "You're right. You've only been here a day. You know nothing about me."

He snatched the joint out of my hand and I stared at him as he inhaled the intoxication. I ran a hand through his hair as I stared into his eyes, "You have pretty hair," I breathed. His eyes remained focused on my lips as he bit his own.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and I pulled him closer to me, moving my hands to his chest as I giggled quietly. There was no communication through our vocal cords but he stood there as he watched me, watched me arouse him. 

I cupped his face before straightening up, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck. His breathing slightly became heavier but he didn't move, not even an inch. I bite his lobe gently which caused a hiss to come out of his mouth. Moving down to his neck, I left sloppy kisses all over it. 

Once I reached his lips, I heard a knock on the door. Smirking at myself, I pushed him off of me, grabbing the joint out of his hand and walking to the door. I turned around to see him standing there, staring at me. "Maybe next time," I winked and went out of the bathroom. 

I went and sat on my bed, smiling at the four who were staring at us. Malfoy stormed out as he headed for the door, "We're leaving."

"Mate-"

"Now, Zabini!" Malfoy yelled lowly before walking out of the door. The two boys shrugged before walking out, following him. 

"What was that all about?" Theo asked me as he looked up. I shrugged my shoulders, "No clue."


	7. Reunions

As I applied the finishing touches to my makeup, I heard groaning coming from Leona's bed. Walking over to her bed, I see she woke up and by the look on her face, not happy about it. 

"Was that your first time getting high?" I chuckled slightly as I watched her roll out of her bed, quite aggressively. 

She wrapped herself in her blanket before nodding her head, "We don't exactly do weed at Hogwarts. Drinking, yes. Weed, no."

"Well, now you do both," I smiled to which she rolled her eyes. 

Once Leona was ready, we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. My head was pounding but I was used to it by now, getting high every day does that to you. 

"Oh, uh, are you still looking for that kid? Adam?" Leona asked as we entered the Great Hall. I nodded my head and she moved her head behind me, "He's at the Hufflepuff table."

I turned around to see my cousin in full conversation with his housemates. I haven't seen him in three years and he's changed a lot, he looks a lot more mature. "I'll catch up with you in a bit," I smiled at Leona before walking over to the Hufflepuff table. 

"Hey, stranger," I smiled as I tapped on Adam's shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened before he stood up and pulled me into a hug, "Alora, oh my-hello."

"I was looking for you yesterday," I chuckled as I stood in front of him. I could tell the people who he was sitting with were staring at me with drool dripping down their chin but that didn't bother me. 

"I'm so sorry, I was at the library. I'm so glad you're here," he excitedly said, pulling me into yet another hug. "It's not like I had a choice," I lowered my voice and he nodded in understanding. 

After catching up for a few more minutes, I headed back to my table where Leona had her head on the table next to Theo. Theo was surprisingly a lot better than Leona, his hair was done nicely although you could see the tiredness in his eyes. 

"You haven't done weed before either? Of course not," I sighed, staring at the two. "It was fun but that's more my brother's thing, y'know?" Theo said, sipping on his juice. 

The boys did seem like they were the type, the type of boys from back at Beauxbatons but I had a weird feeling about them. "Well, it was fun, wasn't it?" I asked the two.

"Yeah, I guess. It was weird hanging out with them," Leona interjected as she sat up. "Why? Doesn't everyone in Slytherin hang around with each other?" I asked. The two before me burst into a fit of laughter as they stared at me. 

"Just like the four houses, everyone has their own mini-groups within Slytherin. The holy trinity is just one of the most known's," Theo stated as he ate his muffin. 

"That's lame, maybe it's time to change that," I smirked to myself as I placed a piece of bread in my mouth. 

-

That afternoon, Leona had plans and Theo was nowhere to be found so I decided to relax in the common room with my journal. Drawing has always been a therapeutic thing for me to do, I love to draw and it helps me calm down. 

I decided on drawing the common room, it was truly breathtaking and it still amazes me. I was focused on the chandelier when I felt a heavy figure sit down into the couch beside me. When I looked down, I saw Atlas has made himself at home right beside me. 

"If you're looking for a quick shag, you came to the wrong girl," I told him as I went back to drawing. I heard him lowly chuckle before he came closer, "No, actually. I wanted to thank you."

I backed away and looked up at him, "For what? Rejecting you?" He shook his head, rubbing his chin slightly, "No, for a great time last night."

I scoffed as I closed my journal and placed it on my lap, shifting my body to face him completely, "Thanks but you don't seem like the type of guy to just thank someone for that. What do you really want?" 

His eyes ever so slightly widened but softened before he chuckled lowly, "I'm being serious. It was genuinely fun, I didn't think I would see my little brother high on weed."

"Aren't you twins?" I rose my brow at him. "So he says."

"Right...if that's all then I'm just going to go back to my thing," I said warily as I waved my book in the air. 

He parted his llips to speak but before he could, heavy footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "Atlas, let's go." I turned around to see Malfoy coming down the stairs and towards us. 

"Why are you with her?" He asked, a slight hint of disgust in his voice. "Mate, I was just talking," he sighed, standing up. 

"Sharing a joint doesn't make you friends, we don't waste our time on people like her," he said.

I scoffed as I stood up, walking over to the egotistic boy, "What's that supposed to mean?" He looked me up and down before rolling his eyes, "We have more respect for ourselves than to befriend a whore."

The way he called me a whore, the word echoed through my head for a while. It brought back unwanted memories that I didn't want to be dug up again, I stared at him for a slight second before walking back to the couch and grabbing my book. 

"You know nothing about me," I seethed and sent him a glare. As he rolled his eyes, I shoved past him and headed up to my dorm. 

I'm many things but I won't let anyone call me a whore, not again. Not after everything that has happened to me.


	8. Partners

The following Monday, I was walking to potions with Theo. He was telling me all about how his Alchemy professor failed him, "-And I just stood there. I studied so hard."

I chuckled before wrapping an arm over his shoulder, "Want me to seduce him to up your grade?" His eyes widened as he stared at me, trying to examine whether or not I'm joking. 

"I'm taking a liking to you so I'd rather not have you expelled," he laughed as he opened the classroom door for me. 

"If you need it, just say the magic word," I winked and he shoved my shoulder slightly before going to his table. 

I sat down on my desk, the boys were already here but I ignored them as I got ready for class. I'm taking a liking to the professor, he's dull but interesting. You can tell there has been a lot of trauma in his life by just looking deep into his soul, potions may be my favourite class so far. 

"As part of your NEWTs, you will be working in pairs for an assignment which is 25% of your grade. I've already chosen your partners so you can keep quiet now. You'll need to research five different potions, you'll make two of them together and write your report down. You have until January to hand me this," he explained. 

Potions was getting rather exciting, back at home I would learn to expertise a new potion every week. Being only 17, I have nearly all of the potions written down. 

"Theo, you can go with-"

Once he called everyone's names, there was only four of us left. Me, Malfoy, Atlas and a Gryffindor girl with bushy hair. I prayed I would get her, having either boy was traumatising enough. 

"Nott you can go with Granger. And Cole you're with Malfoy," Snape said. 

I stared at the professor and take back every nice word I said about him. Malfoy was seated across from me, shooting me a glare. With a sigh, I got up from my seat and moved to sit next to him. 

"You can start thinking about what potions you may use," Snape explained as he went behind his desk and did some work. 

I took my potions book out and skimmed through the potions that were listed in the book, "I thought we could maybe do cough potion, laughing po-"

"You want to do beginners work? We can add useless to the list as well," he snapped as he snatched the book out of my hand. 

I blind a couple of times, staring at the blonde before snatching my book back, "I was keeping it simple for you. If you want to do trickier potions, sure but I'm not going to fail because of you." 

He laughed as he snatched the book back and opened it to a page, reading the wordings. "We can do the veritase-" I began but was cut off by his loud yawning. 

I exhaled pretty loudly before raising my hand, waiting for Snape.. Once he came over I took in a deep breath, "Professor, I wish to switch partners or at least do this on my own. I can't work with an insufferable ferret."

"You get who you're stuck with, Miss Cole," he dulled and walked back over to his desk. 

"Did you just call me a ferret?" I turned my head around to see Malfoy, glaring at me with a certain rage visible on his face.

I shook my head, unfortunately, "I'm so sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have offended you like that. What I meant to call you was an otter, how could I be so stupid?"

A smirk grew on my lips as his eyes widened at my words, I snatched the book out of his hands and began writing down some possible potions we could make. 

Throughout the rest of the class, he didn't say one word to me but I did feel his stare on me, I couldn't care less but I knew this was going to be very interesting. 

Once class was over, I grabbed my bag and rushed to get to my last lesson of the day. "I'll see you back at the common room, Alora," Theo yelled after as he ran over to his next lesson. 

I waved him off before walking down the corridor, on my way to Muggle Studies. The corridor was empty as I made my way down the hall. Despite being known for its homey feeling, this castle gave me shivers every time I was somewhere alone. I heard heavy footsteps following me but I didn't dare turn back, I just quickened my pace. 

Once the footsteps began increasing, I walked even faster to the point I was running. My breathing became heavier as my heart was racing and all I wanted to do was find Leona or Theo or someone. 

I turned the opposite direction of where I was supposed to go and leaned against the wall, the footsteps no longer being heard. I inhaled and exhaled a few times as I calmed myself down, you're fine Alora.

I paced my breathing until I felt someone grab my throat, slamming me against the wall. I whimpered slightly before opening my eyes to be met with the blue orbs I have been accompanied by. 

"You should know I don't let people who disrespect me leave without facing the consequences," he snarled. The grip on my throat was tightening and I tried to push his hands away but he wouldn't budge. 

"G-Get o-off me," I choked as I shot him a glare. He chuckled lowly, shaking his head before he brought his lips to my ear, "Watch the way you speak to me, Cole. This is nothing compared to what I'm really capable of."

His eyes were locked onto mine, staring at me with nothing but coldness visible. I could barely breathe which he noticed as he let go of my neck and took a step back from me, "Watch your back, Cole." He walked away, leaving me on the floor as I leaned against the wall, not giving a damn if I'm late for class.


	9. Midnight Laughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter because I didn't know what to write so I thought I'd give you guys a chapter on their friendship and whatnot.

I was drenching out the water out of my hair after I came out of the shower. Putting on my robe, the door was yanked open and a frustrated Leona stormed inside, slamming the door shut behind her. 

"Stupid slut!" She screamed to herself as she fell onto her bed. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her back, "Are you okay?"

She screamed into her duvet and I took a step back, thinking she may need some space. She sat on her bed as she tied her hair back, "I thought girls were less manipulative but nope, they are worse. Conniving little cockroaches."

I sat on the edge of her bed, grabbing her shoulders, "You lost me. Start from the beginning."

She took in a deep breath before laying on her bed, "So, I was in the library studying with someone for our charms exam. I come into the common room to see Pansy all over Miles. I dragged her outside to talk to her and she tells me she was 'experimenting' with me for the past two weeks."

I blinked, taking in all the information she just threw at me. "What a sneaky bitch, what did you do next?" I asked her, quite intrigued with where this conversation was going. 

"I slapped her and came here straight away. I mean, to play with one's feelings like that? That's a new low," she huffed, clutching her pillow as she stared at the ceiling. 

"Honestly, I know how you feel," I sighed and she shot her head down, giving me a cautious look to elaborate. 

I crossed my legs as I lifted myself onto her bed properly, "When I was in my fifth year of school, this boy wanted to have sex with me to see if he's into girls or boys. One night with me and I made him cry." 

Leona's jaw dropped to the floor as she kept her giggles in, covering her mouth with her hands. "He said I was so crazy because of how dominant I demanded to be. It was so funny but the next day he was all over this guy," I finished. 

"Damn, dominant girls are hot. I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you so dominant?" Leona asked me as she eyed me carefully. 

I wasn't going to tell her the whole truth, I don't trust anybody with this. I shrugged my shoulders, "I lost my virginity from a very young age. I had some horrible things happen to me when I was younger and when I sleep with guys, I feel safest if I'm in control."

She nodded her head, taking in the information I handed to her. Carrying a bag of trauma on your back from a young age is horrible, especially after what I've been through, but learning how to deal with that trauma is what's hardest. 

"Well, whenever you need to talk, I'm here," she smiled at me, reaching for my hand. "Thanks, I've never really had a girl friend to talk to," I responded, frowning slightly. 

Her eyes widened as she stared at me, "How? Aren't all the girls who attend Beauxbatons all posh and stuck with each other?" I nodded my head, "Yes. But, I joined through the second year, it was hard to fit in so I just spent my time around the guys."

"Bold move, I think I-" Leona began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Expecting someone?" She shook her head.

I got up from the bed and opened the door to see Theo with a flustered face, walking into our room. "Come in?" I say and close the door, walking back to Leona's bed as we watched Theo pace in our room. 

"Have you ever channelled your inner Slytherin and wanted to murder a being for simply existing?" Theo huffed as he fell on my bed, running a hand through his head. 

"Dean Thomas, again?" Leona sighed, giving me an annoyed look.

Theo nodded his head as he began to pout. "Who's Dean Thomas?" I asked as I looked back and forth between the two. 

"Dean is a kid in Gryffindor, our year. They both like this girl Isobel who is in Ravenclaw and have been at each other's throats since the second year," Leona explained. 

Theo got up and walked towards us, more like stormed, "No, no. He's a vile, corrupt, idiot who stole Isobel from me. Excuse my language," he breathed as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. 

"I was walking down the corridors, a big smile on my face and then I see they are hugging. Bloody hugging, I mean, are they at hugging level?" Theo stammered, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. 

I took hold of the lovesick boy's shoulders and sat him down, "We can help you get the girl, right Leona?"

Leona shook her head at me but I gave her a look and she instantly clapped her hands, "Of course! I-Eh- Yes."

"I guess," Theo shrugged, looking up at the both of us. 

"Great, you're going to have to show me her though," I smiled and he nodded his head. 

"Also, do you guys mind if I sleep in the spare bed? I don't really feel like heading back to my dorm, mainly because my dormmate has a girl in there," he shivered as he thought about what could possibly go down. 

Leona and I giggled as we nodded our heads. "Of course, just don't snore. She's bad enough," I groan and Leona throws a pillow at me.


	10. Messy Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Ronald!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short lol

The next morning I had Transfiguration, I sat next to this kid named Ron Weasley and we nearly got in trouble as we spent the whole lesson talking and laughing. Potions was my last lesson of the day which I was totally dreading, only because it meant I have to speak with Malfoy. 

I walk into class and Malfoy is already there along with Atlas and his partner Hermione I believe. I place my bags on my desk next to Malfoy, who scowls at me as I do so. Ignoring him I'm about to take a seat where I felt strong arms grab my arm, I turn my head to see Theo dragging me to his desk. 

"Woah, everything good?" I chuckled as he pushes me onto his chair. "When I give you my signal, you're going to casually turn around and look to your left," he whispers. 

I give him a confused look but do as he says. He nods his head and I turn around and look around, all I see is a girl. A brunette girl with hazel eyes, she was very pretty indeed.

I turned around to see Theo standing there with his arms crossed, "That's Isobel." That explains why he showed me some random girl whom I don't even know, "Right, may we talk about this after class?" 

He waved me off and I chuckled at his behaviour but walked off to my oh so amazing partner. I sat on the chair only to be bothered by Atlas, "You and my brother are getting close, should I be worried?"

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, "He's my friend and even if he wasn't I don't see how that's your problem." He placed a hand over his heart as he shook his head. 

Snape announced that we're just going to be working on the potions so we could get started on that straight away. I opened the book and began writing down a list of potions that I'm very good at, I ignore the blonde next to me - still not forgetting what he did to me. 

"Are you going to let me do or anything or not?" He spoke for the first time since the lesson began. I gave him a look and went back to writing, the cheek of him. 

He let out a loud huff before snatching the parchment and book out of my hand, making me smudge my writing. "What's your problem?" I snapped, snatching my things back. 

"My problem? You're the one not letting me in on our work," he spoke. I rolled my eyes as I tried to tune him out.

I heard him let out a scoff, "See what I mean? Complete nutter." I slammed my quill on my desk and turned my body to face his, "I'm the nutter? You're a fucking psycho, Malfoy. No wonder you only hang out with two people."

He stared at me before his eyes began squinting at me, "I have manners, where are yours?" I let out a laugh as I slammed my hand on the table, "Manners? What manners? I knew you had a dead soul but I didn't think you were a comedian either."

His face twisted but Atlas cleared his throat, clearly trying to gather our attention. "Alora, I-eh I had something I needed to ask you," Atlas says as he leans in forwards towards the two of us. 

"Which is?" He clears his throat, "Every month we throw this party in the common room. Slytherin's only unless you've been invited by a Slytherin. It's Friday evening. Want to come?"

I rub my chin, parting my lips to speak but Malfoy beats me to it. "Absolutely not. I am not having some new girl attend this, I'd rather have a Weasel there," Draco huffed as he looked at Atlas. 

"Watch your tone, Malfoy..." Hermione warned as she rose her brows at the blonde who just waved her off. 

"Mate, she's a Slytherin. Suck it up," Atlas laughed. He smiled at me as he waited for my answer, raising a brow. 

A party does sound good, I remember Theo telling me how fun the Slytherin's can be. Especially when they party. Leona mentioned all about their parties, every month there is some major thing that happens in the common room. 

I shrug my shoulders, "Sure. It'll be fun." The brunette winked at me as the blonde next to me groaned but didn't object to anything. 

Towards the end of the lesson, Snape let everyone know we had to put in time for our projects ourselves. He advised us to meet up at least once every month to do this, I dreaded the thought of having to spend time with an insufferable git. 

"We can work on this Saturday, in the common room," I told Malfoy as I packed my things. He scoffed, pulling his bag over his head, "Not that I want to spend time with someone like you but why the common room?"

I walked closer to him so that he's the only one who can hear me, "Because frankly, I don't trust you after what you did to me last time. Unless you want me to go to McGonagall for assault then you will show up and you will help with this work."

Instead of waiting around for him to answer I blew him a kiss and walked over to Theo, linking my arm through his to go to our next lesson.


	11. Accidents Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Scenes Ahead:  
> Oral  
> Drugs  
> Alcohol

Friday evening finally came and Leona and I were getting ready in our dorm. I decided on wearing one of my silver, sparkly dresses with an open back. I had my hair curled with nude lipstick put on and thick eyeliner with the help of Leona.

Leona borrows one of my dresses which outlined her body amazingly. "You look beautiful!" Leona exclaimed as she looked me up and down, sending me a wink.

"That dress was made for you. Come here," I chuckled as I gestured for her to come to my side of the room. I took out my old, polaroid camera and pointed it in the air.

"What is that?" She asked curiously. "Just pose, it's a muggle device," I told her and she did as she said. We both pouted as we took a 'selfie', the picture soon printing off.

She was amazed by the device to the point she took three more pictures of us herself, I hung them all up on my wall as I adored them.

Once we were ready, we headed to the common room. The second we came out of the door, we could hear the loud music beaming in the common room. "It's so loud," Leona shouted as we descended the stairs, I nodded my head, barely understanding what she said.

We entered the common room to see a lot of people dancing in the center of the room, people making out in corners, drunken kids all over the place. The entire room was green, bright green as there were white flashes around the room.

There were a few eyes on us and I couldn't help but smirk at myself at how good we both looked. I managed to get a glimpse of the boys who were in a corner drinking but they didn't notice us, I yanked Leona with me as we both need a drink.

"Hello, boys," I smirked as we arrived at the drink table. Atlas and Blaise began whistling at the both of us once they caught our eye, Draco however was nowhere to be seen.

"You both look hot," Atlas choked as he eyed my body up and down. "Thank you Atlas, how nice of you," Leona rolled her eyes, roaming the room for Pansy I'm assuming.

I poured both myself and Leona a drink, smashing our cups together before devouring our drinks. "May Salazar have mercy, I needed that," Leona blinked as she poured herself another drink.

"Where's Theo?" I asked one of the boys as I poured myself another drink. "Behind you," Blaise chuckled as he turned me around. I saw Theo dancing with the girl he showed me the other day, the same girl he's been crushing on.

I couldn't help but proudly smile at him, he must've asked her to this thing super last minute and forgot to tell us about it.

*I Recommend Listening to 'Break Up With Your Girlfriend' by Ariana Grande for this part*

After many, many drinks later it's officially okay to say that I am drunker than anyone in this room. I was sitting with the boys as we were playing shot games, Malfoy still nowhere to be found. The boys were heavily intoxicated, half of them too busy shoving their tongue's down someone's throat.

"Oh my- I love this song," I squeal and drag Atlas to the dance floor with me. I kept tripping due to the alcohol in my system but Atlas helped me up.

"S-Slow down, princess," he slurred as he held onto me tightly so I don't fall. I rolled my eyes before shoving him onto the dance floor, ignoring whatever it was he said.

I snaked my hands around his neck as I began swaying my hips to the rhythm of the music. I felt his hands travel down to my waist as the beat of the music got louder. My skin felt like it was burning but I was too in the moment to care, I felt so alive, more alive than I ever had felt before.

I turned around, my back now facing his front. I used my hips to grind myself onto him as he let out a groan in my ear. I felt his soft, full lips latch onto my neck as I had my arms snake around his neck.

My eyes were shut as I tilted my head to the side, his kisses made my skin feel like it was on fire. I opened my eyes and through my blurry vision could see a figure in the corner of the room.

I squinted my eyes before I made out that the blurry vision was staring at me through their ocean-blue orbs. There was a certain rage plastered on their face that sent shivers down my spine. He walked off in the direction of where the common rooms were and there was a poking in my stomach telling me to follow them.

"I-I'll b-be b-back," I slurred and the brunette pouted. I stroked his lips with my finger but quickly dismissed it as I followed after the unruly blonde-headed boy.

Holding onto the walls for balance, I saw him standing in a corner, his back against the wall as he takes in a deep breath. "Mal-foy," I shout. His head jolts up in my direction, I could've sworn I saw his eyes soften but he quickly reformed himself.

"Get lost, Cole!" He snapped. I smirked as I pushed him back against the wall, my hands on his chest as I giggle.

"Not so fun b-being o-on the other side, is it?" I giggled as I watched him stare into my eyes with his cold orbs.

"Do I look hot?" I asked as I eyed him up and down. He held in his breath before letting out a chuckle, "I've seen better."

I put a piece of my hair behind my ear before staring at him with a malicious look plastered on my face, "Oh?!"

He inhaled before running a hand through my hair, "What do you want?" I thought to myself before a smirk grew onto my face.

"For you to shut up," I whispered and smashed my lips onto his. He hesitated for a second but gave in quickly before his hands travelled to my waist, pinching it slightly.

In that moment of the kiss, our chemistry becomes an ever-bright flame. We are in each other's protective cocoon, his lips longing for a taste of mine as if they've been waiting centuries for this moment. His tongue glides on my lower lip, begging for entrance; Obeying, I open my mouth and his tongue fights with mine, begging for dominance but I don't give in.

I pull away slightly, my lips sore and wet from the passion we just shared. I rolled my tongue on the inside of my cheek before a smirk grew on my lips. I lowered myself down as I stroked my hand over the imprint of his hardened cock.

He bit his lower lip as I tilted my head up, not taking my eyes off of him. I fiddled with his belt a little before yanking the leather off of his waist and throwing it to the side. I unzipped his trousers before pulling them down along with his boxers, eyeing the huge length in front of me.

Licking my lips, I brought my head down and licked his dick from bottom to top. A groan escaped his lips as he put his hand through my hair. I licked the pre-cum off and shoved the tip in my mouth without a second thought.

I bobbed my head up and down as he gripped onto my hair, pushing my head deeper. "Fuck..." he hissed, I could feel his breathing increase, I felt powerful knowing this effect I had on him - it made a fire ignite inside me.

"I-I'm close, fuck..." he breathed out. I took this as my chance to fasten my pace, I placed my hands at the bottom as I used them for balance.

A deafening groan escaped his lips and his cum shot to the back of my throat. I swallowed it all done and licked my lips as I grabbed his trousers and pulled them up with myself.

I wiped away the cum that remained on my lips with my thumb and turned my back to him, walking back to the party.

I stumbled back and held onto the wall but a sharp pain blasted through my head, I groaned loudly as I fell onto the floor. I cried out in pain as my head began thumping to the beat of the song.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought on this chapter x


	12. Reappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories from last night slowly begin to flood her mind

I woke up with a pounding headache that morning, I've been in worse states than this but I've never had a headache as bad as this one.

"Leona?" I mumbled as I try my best to keep my eyes closed. She didn't reply. "Leona!"

Still...no reply.

"LEONA!" I screamed and when I finally opened my eyes, I realised I've been screaming at no one because Leona isn't here. 

I rubbed my head slightly as I tried to remember the events from last night but nothing came to memory, I couldn't remember anything past the moment Leona and I walked down the stairs. How did I even get in my bed?

I check the time on the clock and it reads '11:55'. Scratching my head, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Then it all hits me...

I'm supposed to study with Malfoy...

I roll out of bed and fall onto the floor, grunting as I rub my elbow in pain. I quickly go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

I slap on some joggers and a tank top before grabbing my books. The clock read '12:14' so I dashed out of my room, running down into the common room. 

Thankfully, there weren't that many people inside today. I noticed Malfoy was nowhere around, he wouldn't have left this easily. I see a fifth-year boy walking down the stairs and rush over to him, "You! Where's Draco Malfoys dorm?"

"Who wants to know?" He asked. I yanked his collar and shoved him onto the stairs, "Someone who will kill not only him but you in a second."

He gulped before letting me know he was in the last room, down the hall of the boys' dormitory. I ran up there and pinched my nose at the horrible toxication first year's, I thought to myself. 

Once arriving at the last door, I knocked on the door but got no reply. I banged on it a couple of times, "Open up!" When I began getting frustrated I pulled out my wand, "Alohamora."

When I heard the click, I yanked the door open to see Malfoy stretched out on the bed reading his book. I stormed over to him and threw his book on the floor out of pure anger. 

"What the fuck?" He snapped, sitting up on his bed. "We agreed to study for the potions thing, we still need to-"

"I don't give a damn about that. Show yourself out," he seethed. I stood in front of him, crossing my arms over his chest as I stared at him.

I looked around his room and an idea popped into my mind. "Okay, fine. I'll leave," I smiled innocently. He lay back onto his bed and I ran towards the book I threw, grabbed it and ran out of his room. 

"Hey!" He yelled. I could hear footsteps chasing me but I didn't care. I got to the common room but unfortunately for me he lifted me onto his shoulders and threw me onto the couch, pinning me down. 

He grabbed his book and smirked, "I'll be down in 5 minutes." I smiled innocently before sitting down on the couch, watching him depart back into his room. 

Once he got here we were working for an hour straight. Getting everything we needed done, he actually wasn't bad company other than his sudden outbursts. We got to work and decided on doing Veritaserum, Amortentia, Skele-gro, dreamless sleep potion and draught of living death. 

I still couldn't remember what happened last night and it was beginning to bug me. I had a sneaky suspicion that maybe Malfoy knows.

"Hey Malfoy, were you at the party last night?" I asked as I looked at him curiously. "Didn't stay long," he muttered under his breath without looking up at me. 

"Well, did I do anything weird? Anything- uh- embarrassing?" I asked cautiously as I bit the lid of my pen. 

He slammed his book shut before looking at me, "I don't really use my time to pay attention to girls like you, Cole. You asked me here to do the fucking project, so bloody do that." 

I blinked a couple of times at his sudden outburst. I only asked him a simple question, his temper was horrible. 

"You should really get those emotions of yours checked," I mumbled and he looked up at me, shooting me a glare. 

I sighed in defeat, not in the right state of mind to argue with him. I opened my textbook and the parchment of potions written on it.

When I came here, I think I remember seeing a pensive in McGonagall's office. Hopefully, she'll let me use it to check my memories from last night, I mean it couldn't have been that bad; not worse than what I've done in the past. 

-

Once Malfoy and I were done, I rushed over to McGonagall's office. Knocking on the door, I opened it once permission was granted. 

"Ah- Ms. Cole. What can I help you with today?" She smiled at me as I walked over to her desk. 

I leaned over her desk, "I was wondering if I could view my memories from last night. In your pensive." She stood up from her desk, walking around it to reach me. 

"Why, may I ask?" She asks as she thinks about my need. "Well, something happened to me last night and I don't seem to remember," I explained. 

She threw her hands in the air as a sign of defeat and gestured for me to follow her. "Do you know how to remove memories?" She asked me as she opened up the pensive. 

"Yes." She gestured for me to use it and taking my wand out, I drag out the memory from last night and place it in the pensive. "See ya in a few," I joked and when I got no reaction I just dumped my head into the pensive. 

The memories were all a blur but I could see enough,

Leona and I taking a selfie. 

Leona and I took a drink. 

The boys catcalling us. 

Shot games with the boys. 

Strip games, in which I didn't participate in.

More drinks. 

More drinks. 

Me, grinding on Atlas. Oh, God.

Me locking eyes with Malfoy. 

Following Malfoy. 

Giving head to Malfoy-

Blacking out.

I lifted my head up and took in a deep breath as I used the edges of the pensive to calm down. "Everything okay?" McGonagall asked me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Yes, thank you," I breathed and walked towards the door. "Oh and Ms. Cole, be more responsible with your intakes next time," McGonagall smiled and I laughed it off as I walked out of the office and to my common room.


	13. Boggart's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an inside on her Boggart which will reveal something for future chapters.

I walked back to the common room and thankfully Malfoy wasn't there, I don't know if I could face him after what I know. Walking up the stairs and to my room, I think about whether he knows or not. He didn't say anything so I'm assuming not but this is going to eat me till I find out. 

I open the door to see a preppy Leona dancing around the room. "Where were you this morning?" I asked and she jumped at my sudden voice but collected herself. 

"I spent the night with Pansy," she grinned, hopping onto her bed. 

"You guys worked it out?" She nodded her head as she laid back into her bed, "She took me to her room and next thing I knew I was lost in her world."

I moved over to the bed, grabbing one of her blankets and wrapping it around me. I listened to her ramble on about her night and I couldn't help but laugh as she explained how her night went. 

"Shall we go find Theo? I want to see how his night went," I giggled as I got up from Leona's bed. Leona nodded her head excitedly and we went off to find Theo. 

Hopefully, his night was better than mine...

-

*Monday*

"And then we ate lunch together, you should've seen Thomas's face," Theo said as the three of us were walking to DADA. Leona and I groaned as he's repeated this story to us five times now, it hasn't even been a day. 

"Oh yes, his face was what did you call it? Gobsmacked?" Leona mimicked Theo's words to which he rolled his eyes. 

I giggled as I dragged the two inside, this would be my second lesson of DADA and it was a little weird. The professor that taught it was wonderful, Lupin I believe his name was. 

"Gather round class, I have a treat for you all, again," he said. We dropped our bags to the side and walked over to where he was standing, next to a cupboard. 

"Are we going to be doing a repeat of the third year, professor?" A Ravenclaw kid asked. 

The professor nodded his head, "When you get older we're meant to teach you how to deal with boggarts in a real-life scenario. I thought for today we can just face our fears instead of getting into too much detail."

He instructed us to get into a line and I stood behind Theo who was behind Leona. They pushed me back a little and I fell into someone's arms, I looked behind me to see Draco staring at me as he held me. 

My eyes widen and I quickly compose myself, ignoring the fact that he had his arms on my skin. Leona went first and she stood there with a fierce look on her face, "My boggart best not be the same as third-"

A very tall clown appeared before Leona and she gulped as she gripped her wand. "You know the spell, Leona. Come on," Lupin pushed. 

The clown began jumping around and giggling, walking towards Leona. "Ridikkulus!" She yelled and the clown suddenly had a pie thrown onto his face. 

Leona walked to the back of the line and gave me a high-five, I should probably ask her about the clown after class. It was now Theo's turn and his boggart was of an older lady who was fixing her make up until she noticed Theo.

I turned around and looked behind Draco towards Atlas, "Is that your mother?" He nodded his head as he kept in his chuckle, I rolled my eyes and turned my focus back onto my friend. 

He looked like he was shaking terribly and so with all the strength he had, "Riddikulus!" The woman's hair turned green and puffy. Theo high-fived himself as he went to the back of the line. 

"Don't die," Malfoy whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes as I went to the front. I took in a deep breath before standing in front of the boggart.

The boggart began shifting and suddenly everything around me was quiet. He stood before me, his stupid smirk plastered on his devious face. He was sharpening his knife but then took the duct tape out of his pocket, opening it up as he walked towards me. 

"N-No..." I stuttered and I felt myself falling on the floor. His maniacal laugh echoed through my head, kneeling before me. My hands trembled as I tried to move them but I couldn't. There were tears streaming down my face, I couldn't move anymore. 

He showed me his teeth as he brought the knife closer to me but suddenly he disappeared, turning into a moon. My breathing quickened and I felt someone carrying me but I couldn't tell who it was, my mind still had his face imprinted in it. 

"It's okay, you're safe," I heard a calming voice soothe me. The voice felt so familiar but I didn't trust anyone, there were whimpers leaving my lips as I felt someone's grip on me tighten. 

The next thing I knew, I was placed on my bed. A figure sat in front of me, their hands running through my hair as they tried to calm me down. "Let's count to 10, come on," the voice stated. 

I nodded my head, my blurry vision didn't allow me to see who it was but I did as they said. 

"1..." He began, "1..."

We counted and when we got to 7 my vision was back to normal, I saw Draco sitting in front of me. His hands moving to my face as he cupped them, syncing his breathing with mine. 

"10..." He dragged, "10..."

I backed away slightly before I wrapped my hands around my legs. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded his head, removing his hands from my face.

He didn't say anything but he sat in front of me, I don't know why but I didn't object. He kept his distance which I was thankful for.

"I'm sorry about Friday," I muttered under my breath, hoping he didn't hear. He shot his head up, his eyes widening, "I didn't think you'd remember."

"I looked through my memories. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you like that without your permission." When he didn't say anything I looked up to find him staring at me. 

"It's fine, it's not like I hated it," he said. A small smile formed on my lips before I rolled my eyes. 

He cleared his throat, "I should eh- get going. Don't need Lupin thinking anything." I nodded my head as I watched him walk to the door. 

"Malfoy?" He turned around his brows rising. "Thank you!"


	14. High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Mentions of Bulimia

Leona's P.O.V.

"It's nearly dinner, Theo. Come on," I groaned, yanking the boy towards my dorm. "Do you think she's okay?" He asked, worry plastered all over her face. 

I shrugged my shoulders, "We're about to find out." I knocked on the door but opened it, it was locked. Theo unlocked it using his wand and we walked in, instantly gagging at the smell in the room. 

Both of our eyes widened once we saw Alora in the room in her skirt and bra with a joint in her hand. Theo looked away out of respect but I turned him around, he was not leaving me to deal with her alone. There was vomit all over her chest and hair, plates of empty pies on the floor. 

"What happened in here?" I asked, looking around the room. There was rock music playing in the background, Alora's make-up smudged on her face and her eyes were bloodshot. 

"Having a little fun," she mumbled before putting the joint in her mouth, taking a big puff. Theo looks at me in shock.

I roll my eyes before yanking Theo, "Knock her out." He looks at me as if I'm crazy but does as I say, "Stupefy."

I quickly ran over to her, grabbing the joint in her mouth and putting it out. "I'm going to clean her up in the bathroom, clean the room and spray my perfume to get rid of the smell," I told Theo who nodded. 

I levitated Alora and placed her in the bathtub, splashing the water all over her without taking her clothes off. "Do you need help?" Theo asked from outside. "Yes!"

He walked in, his hand over his eyes but I removed them, "She's not naked, you oaf." He rolled his eyes before I handed him the showerhead. I grabbed the shampoo and squeezed it all over her, cleaning her hair. 

Once we finished getting the smell of weed and vomit out of her, I wrapped a towel around her before levitating her to the room. "Okay, we'll just dry her off and I'll put a top on her with some joggers then we'll wake her," I explained.

Theo carried on cleaning up a bit as I put some clothes on her. "What do you think happened? I mean, her boggart couldn't have done this to her. Right?" Theo asked as I tucked Alora in her bed. 

"I don't know, Theo," I sighed. Theo pointed his wand at her, "Rennervate."

Aurora's P.O.V.

I slowly woke up, my head aching. Leona and Theo stood before me, stupid grins plastered on their faces. "What happened?" I groaned as I sat up slowly. 

"What do you remember last?" Leona asked as she sat on my bed. "I threw up and was smoking to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth," I replied. 

"You were a little em not yourself so we cleaned you up and we're taking you to eat something while you tell us what the fuck you were doing," Leona snapped. 

I rose my brows at the girl as she threw me my robe. "Let's go?" Theo helped me up and I put on my slippers before walking out with the two to the Great Hall. 

-

When we arrived, I had a lot of people from my year group staring at me. I didn't care though, my boggart was something I didn't want to talk about.

Leona and Theo sat opposite me as we sat for dinner. They poured themselves pasta onto the plates and began munching. "What were you doing to yourself?" Leona started as she waved her fork in my face. 

"I told you. I threw up and smoked a joint to get the taste out of my mouth." She eyed me before scoffing, "As if. If it was because of your boggart-"

I interrupted her, raising my voice slightly, "It was not because of my boggart. I just had too much to eat, that's all." She threw her arms up in surrender as she continued to eat. 

I felt an arm slither around my shoulders and saw Atlas and Blaise sit on either side of me. "Oh great, they're here," Theo sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes. 

"Now, now brother. Show some love," Atlas pouted as he threw a breadstick at Theo. 

"What do you two want?" I asked as I looked between the two boys. "We're just making sure you're okay. Is that a wrong thing to do?" Blaise said as he reached over me and grabbed a cheese stick. 

"Yes, when it's coming from you two," I smiled before removing both of their arms off of me. "Are you not going to eat?" Theo asked, his mouth full of pasta. 

I shook my head, "I'm not that hungry. I'll eat something later." He shrugged his shoulders but I could feel Leona's eyes on me as she carefully removed the fork out of her mouth. 

"So, I was thinking we could all gather around my dorm on Friday," Atlas said. The tree of us turned our heads and stared at him, "What do you mean 'all of us'?" I asked.

He chuckled slightly before moving my chin with his thumb, "Like last time. We can get fucked up and forget about our worries for a night." I burst into laughter as I looked at the boy, "Does someone miss our company?"

"No, you're just not that bad to hang out with. You can bring the prude too," he huffed as he pointed at Theo. 

"We'll see," Leona snapped. I gave her a weird look and she shrugged her shoulders, carrying on with her food. 

"Ah- well there's Draco, I'll see you lots later," Blaise smiled as he dragged Atlas away from our table. 

I shook my head as I chuckled lightly. "You need to tell that brother of yours to back off," Leona sighed. "It's not like he listens to me. The dick thinks he's older when I was born first," Theo huffed. 

I chuckled at their bickering before we began talking about the coming year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If no one has realised by now Alora suffers from Bulimia and has ever since something tragic happened to her when she was younger.


	15. Library Dates

Snape told us to use our lesson times to do our projects privately, meaning no lessons, meaning more time with Malfoy. I sent him an owl, letting him know to meet me in the library if he even bothers to show up. 

As I was waiting, I decided to grab my journal and continue my drawing of the common room. I was deep in thought as I drew and the sudden touch of someone's cold hands on my shoulders startled me. 

"You're actually good something," the voice whispered in my ear. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Malfoy.

I shrugged him off and watched him take a seat in front of me, "Unlike you who's only good at being a prick to others." He rolled his eyes as he took out his work and laid it out in front of me. 

"I-Eh I took the liberty of researching three of the potions, you just have to do two," he said as he handed me three parchments. 

I stared at him with wide eyes as I cautiously took the parchments from him. "It's not cursed," he joked to which I rolled my eyes. 

I scanned over the work he did and there was a slight smile forming on my lips, "Impressive, Malfoy. I'm somewhat pleased." He scoffed as he took the parchments back, "Please! I did most of the work out of pure boredom."

"Well either way, thank you. I honestly thought you'd dump it all on me," I sighed as I closed my journal and put it away. 

"Oh don't flatter yourself, I was. But, Snape said he'll know who's done what and if I don't participate it affects my NEWTs," Malfoy said as he crossed his hands together. 

I rolled my eyes, "Glad to see you care about your education." He smiled before leaning back into his chair, "So, you draw?" 

"Yes, I've been drawing ever since I was little." He nodded his head as he rubbed his chin slightly, "That's cute."

I don't know why the fact that he called me 'cute' made me blush, it's not like me. I don't blush over guys, I never have and never will.

"I'll eh- ehm go find some books on Amortentia and eh...veritaserum," I said and walked over to the back of the room where the potions books were kept. 

Most of the books were dusty and old which made me cringe slightly, I ran a hand over the spine of the books as I walked all the way to the end, near the window. 

There were a few books on potions but there were none on the ones I needed to find. Bastard left the hardest one's to me, great. 

As I was about to take a book out of the shelf, I felt someone grasp my arms and pin them behind me. I was now flipped over and came face to face with those ocean-like eyes. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked in a hushed tone as he brought his lips to my ear. I hummed as I nodded my head, the feeling of his breath brushing against my skin too much to handle. 

"I need to hear you say it," he whispered. "Y-Yes," I choked out and I could feel the smirk that was growing on his face. 

He began leaving gentle kisses on my neck, bringing his lips down as he sucked on every piece of skin he would kiss. His pace fastened as he came in contact with my lips, brushing his lips against mine in a way to tease me. 

He crashed his lips onto mine and let go of my hands instead bringing his own up to my waist as he gripped onto it. I snaked my hands around his neck as I pushed him closer to me, he bit onto my lip which caused a moan to eject from my mouth. 

Not removing his lips from mine, he uses his finger to travel down my hips all the way under my skirt to my thighs. I hum lowly, trying not to forget the fact that we're in a library. 

In the emotion of the kiss a volume of passion is spoken that transcends the works of the great Wizards surrounding us. His kiss becomes deeper and harder, giving me a feeling I've never had the pleasure of feeling before. I knotted my fists into his shirt as I pushed him into me causing him to let out a soft groan.

His hand travels up the inside of my thigh until it reaches my underwear. He puts his hand inside as he begins to stroke my pussy, "So wet for me," he breathes as he rubs on my clit. 

Without warning, he slides a finger inside of me and I let out a purr as I grip onto his shirt harder. He begins to pump fast as I try my best to be quiet, my head falling back in pleasure. 

I wasn't going to let him know he has such a hard effect on me. As he slides another finger inside of me, I hold in my moans. His pace quickens and I can feel my high, he knew what he was doing to me and I hated it. 

"Draco..." I moan lowly into his ear which makes him work faster and harder. "I-I" I couldn't even form normal words, there has never been a guy who has made me feel as good as he is right now. 

"Come you whore," he spat. I gripped onto his shirt, my nails digging into his skin as I came onto his fingers. Once he took his fingers out of me, he brought them to his lips, sucking them off. 

I gulped and he winked at me before walking back. I was so confused about what happened but I quickly regained myself, fixing my hair and clothes before walking after him. 

He was sat on the desk with a book in his hand, he looked up at me with a smirk. I sat on the table and tapped my nails on the desk. 

"You forgot your book, Cole," he said lowly as he began biting on the lid of his pen. I looked around the desk to see I did indeed forget the books I needed.

I grabbed my bag and books as I stood up, "You know, I think it's best if I just do the research tonight. I-eh I know a lot about it already, don't worry."

He parted his lips to speak but I cut him off, "Same time tomorrow? Great, see you." I ran out of the library as fast as possible, thinking what the fuck just happened in there.


	16. Smiles and Laughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Bulimia

"Okay and we'll make Amortentia and Draught in class, it'll get us higher marks," I said.

Malfoy and I were currently in the library, our fifth session of the week. They've all ended in us moving the books oh so generously for the librarian in the stacks.

Today I actually needed to get work done, he's not bad for company though. "Watch this," he whispered.

He formed a paper dragon and charmed it to fly over to a couple of third years. They screamed and ran out of the library which caused us both to fall into a fit of laughter.

"That was rude," I giggled as he fixed his hair. "Rude is my middle name," he winked.

I composed myself as I moved my hair out of my face, "You're not bad, you know. You're decent to be around."

His brow rose, "You didn't really know me to judge me." I nodded my head, knowing he had a point. "You were still a dick and barely smiled at me," I said.

"It's who I am," he smirked. I rolled my eyes as my eyes drifted down to our work. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked, wanting to know the thing that's been on my mind this long.

"Go on..." he said, leaning back into his chair as he waited for me to speak.

"Two things actually. One, why did you take me to my room the day of that DADA lesson?" His brows rose as he rubbed his chin slightly.

"Lupin asked. But I would've taken you anyway, your boggart really did something to you. Who was the guy?" He asked, making my heart stop.

There was no way I would tell him, nope. When my mum found me all those years ago, I couldn't even speak for a week. They had to dig through my memories which left my mother in an awful state for so long.

"He's some villain I saw in a muggle movie," I muttered quickly. "On to question two, the night of the Slytherin party, did you take me to my room after I passed out?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

He chuckled slightly before nodding his head, his lips forming a sort of smile, "Yes."

"May I ask why?" I pushed as I leaned my head on my hands.

"I'm not a monster, Cole. If I left you there, someone could've done something to you," he said, his jaw clenching at his own words.

I brushed off his weird movements and nodded my head, understanding, "Well, thank you."

"I should head back, it's Friday after all," I chuckled, gathering my belongings.

"Same time tomorrow?"

I scratched my head slightly before shooting him a wink, "Let's see where the night takes us."

-

I entered my dorm to see Leona eating ice cream on her bed. I tried my best to not get bothered by the fact that she's eating on her clean sheets and go over to my side of the room.

"Where were you?" Leona asked as she wiped some ice cream off her face.

"With Malfoy in the library," I replied, pulling my hoodie off me.

Something has been off between Leona and I for the past week. Since that night she and Theo found me, she has barely talked to me.

"Again? Don't tell me you're feeling something for him," Leona snorted.

I gave her a weird look, "No no, I'm not. Even if I was is that an awful thing?"

"No, of course not. But I warned you when you came here about him, he's not relationship material," she hummed.

I rolled my eyes and jumped onto my bed, "I know and I'm not relationship material either. We just worked on our project, that's all."

She stared at me for a second before putting her bowl down and walking over to me. "I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me," she sternly stated.

I looked up and tilted my head, "Yes...?"

"Since you came here, you don't eat. You don't even drink anything at least not in front of us," she began, leaving an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"When Theo and I found you, you had vomit all over you and empty pie plates surrounding you."

I scoffed, "What are you implying?" She took in a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you suffering from Bulimia?"

I laughed at her idiotic words, "What? God no."

"Alora, I know an eating disorder when I see one," she said, sitting down onto my bed.

"Good for you because clearly, you're seeing wrong," I muttered before walking over to the bathroom.

I heard her footsteps following me, "Oh yeah? Prove it. Finish my Ice Cream."

I turned around to see she's holding her bowl out in front of me. "Finish it, go on," she pushed as she shoved it in my face.

I glared at her, "I don't like Ice Cream." She scoffed before taking a scoop and waving her spoon in my face, "Just one, Alora."

I shook my head before shoving past her, heading for the door. "So you are bulimic, I knew it," she scoffed.

"Good for you, so what? You're going to go tell the headmistress so she can go tell my mum? I don't need to see any more healers, I don't need any more fucking therapy," I yelled, tears brimming in the corner of my eyes.

"Alora, I don't want to tell anyone. I want to help you," she spoke softly.

"Help me? What could you possibly help me with? No offence but you eat pretty well for someone who thinks they can help me," I scoffed.

I've dealt with many healers in the past 5 years. Many muggle therapists as well. Nothing works, all of this is caused by the trauma that built up when it happened.

"I can help you, Alora. I know how-"

I cut her off by opening the door but I turned around to face her, "You don't know me, you know nothing about me. You couldn't help me even if you could. I don't need or want your help, Leona."

She blinked at me a couple of times. "Tell anyone and you will be sorry," I snapped and slammed the door shut.

I walked down the hall, biting my nails anxiously as I reached Theo's door. Knocking on it twice, he finally opened it.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with worry. 

"Can I chill here for a bit before we head over to Atlas'?" He instantly nodded his head and opened his door for me to enter. 

You'd think knowing my past, I would be terrified to step foot in a room with a guy I barely knew alone. But Theo isn't anything like what I've dealt with, he's a respectful guy who knows his boundaries.

I'd trust him with anything...


	17. Strip-Strip-Strip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Mature Scenes  
> Violence

"You sure you're okay with me wearing your hoodie?" I asked Theo as I stood by the door.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'd feel really bad if you got cold," he chuckled before joining me. 

We walked down a few doors once we reached Atlas and Blaise's dorm. "Ready for hell?" Theo rolled his eyes and I chuckled before knocking on the door.

"It's open!"

We opened the door to see Atlas, Blaise, Draco and Leona all on the floor. Draco seemed confused to see me at first but didn't say anything, Leona just kept her head down.

"You made it come sit," Blaise gestured for us to come in and we came. I sit in between Atlas and Blaise, opposite Leona.

"What are we doing tonight, boys?" I asked, leaning against the bed behind me. 

Atlas threw an empty firewhiskey bottle in the middle of the circle, "Spin-The-Bottle."

Theo snorted as he tried to keep in his giggle, "You're serious?"

"The bottle will be spun twice. The two it lands on, the first will ask a question to the other. If they choose to answer they answer with no consequences. If not, you remove an item of clothing and take a shot," Atlas explained.

"I see you're taking notes," I winked. He rolled his eyes playfully before placing two bottles of firewhiskey next to me.

He spun the bottle and the first person it landed on was Leona. Unfortunately, the next person was me.

She looked up at me and stared into my eyes coldly, "What secrets are you hiding?"

I rolled my tongue on the inside of my cheek. I grabbed the firewhiskey and took a large sip of it before removing Theo's hoodie, leaving me in my shirt.

"Next," I yelled, not keeping my eyes off of Leona.

The game went on for over an hour. I was left in my bra and jeans, Draco was left shirtless, Atlas was fully clothes, Blaise was left in his underwear, Leona was left in her bra and skirt and Theo was fully clothes.

However, we were all heavily intoxicated.

Atlas spun the bottle and it landed on Blaise then me. "Choose wisely, I'm NOT taking my bra off," I giggled as I pointed at the boy.

"I dare you to make out with Atlas, grinding on him at the same time," Blaise said, pointing back and forth between Atlas and I.

"You're not meant to a-sk dares," Draco snapped, staring at the boy with cold eyes.

Atlas chuckled lowly, straightening up, "I'll allow it." A smirk grew on my face and I rolled onto his lap, each of my legs on either side.

He smirked before I grabbed his face and crashed my lips onto his. I grinded myself onto him and I could feel him squeezing my ass, indicating for me to go harder.

Before I could, I felt strong arms push me back and I fell into Leona who was staring at me.

"What the-"

I looked to see Draco was holding onto Atlas' collar, throwing his fist onto Atlas' jaw. "Draco, what are-" Atlas was interrupted by yet another hit to the jaw. 

Blaise and Theo tried to remove him but Draco was a lot stronger, I grabbed hold of his shoulder and he looked at me with rage-filled in his eyes. He let go of Atlas but stormed out of the room. 

"Are you okay?" I asked Atlas who was wiping the blood off of his face. "Yeah, fucking bastard," he spat. 

Once I made sure he was okay, I ran out of the room not caring if anyone saw me. I felt dizzy, tumbling around the hallways but I managed to make it to Draco's dorm. I yanked the door open to see he's laid on his bed, hands on his face. 

I slammed the door shut and he sat up, staring at me as I stood there. "What the fuck was that?" I yelled, waving my arms in the air. 

"What the fuck was that? You might as well go fuck him," he matched my tone, standing up from his bed. 

I scoffed as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Excuse me? It was a dare and since when do you care who I get with?" He rolled his eyes as he sat back on his bed, holding his hand. 

I looked down to see his knuckles were bruised and mixed with blood, lots of blood. "Your hand oh-"

"It's fine," he snapped, interrupting me. I walked over to him and sat next to him, taking his hand in mine, "Stay here!" I instructed and walked over to his bathroom. 

I soaked a small cloth in warm water and walked back, grabbing his hand I gently cleaned his knuckles as a hiss ejected from his lips. "D-Did I hurt you?" He shook his head but didn't say anything else as he allowed me to help him. 

Once I finished cleaning his knuckles, I noticed his breathing quickened slightly. I looked up to see him staring down. When I followed his eyes, I noticed I was in my bra without a T-Shirt. 

"Oh my god!" I exclaim as I jump up from the bed, turning around. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot," I said as I covered myself. 

He didn't say anything, he walked over to behind me, placing his other hand on my shoulder - it gave me goosebumps from how cold it was. "I don't want you near him alone," he whispered in my ear as he slowly moved his hands down my arms, reaching my waist. 

"I don't share what's mine," his tone was even quieter as he placed his head on my right shoulder, pinning my hands behind me. 

He used his left hand to lower down to the buttons of my jeans, opening them and zipping my zipper down. As he dug his hand inside my jeans, I let out a shaky breath once he reached my sensitive spot. 

"So wet and I barely did anything," he chuckles in a deep voice, in my ear as he runs his hand deeper. 

I fall into his back slightly as a moan escapes my lips, "I-I s-should g-g-o," I stuttered, my head falling back slightly. 

He pressed on my clit and I stiffened at how good it felt but he removed his hands, zipping up my jeans for me. I turned around to face him, completely confused but he just smirked at me. 

He walked past me and opened his drawers, removing a white T-Shirt and handing it to me, "You don't know who will be out there." I gulped as I took his T-Shirt, putting it on. 

He chuckled at my appearance from how big it looked on me. It smelt nice, minty mixed with cologne, his cologne. 

"It's late, unless you want to sleep with me," he winked, walking closer to me. 

I took a step back as I shook my head, "No, no, I eh- I should get going. Thanks for the- I mean you're welcome for the hand." He chuckled, parting his lips to say something but I turned around, hitting the door.

"Are you-" He began but I waved him off as I held my head, opening the door. 

"Bye! I-See you tomorrow," I quickly yelped before slamming his door shut. I let out a loud groan as I walked back to my dorm.


	18. Helpers and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally get an inside on Alora's past life and past trauma's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Bulimia  
> Violence  
> Kidnapping  
> Torture  
> Assault

It's been over a month since the incident between Leona and I along with the whole Atlas and Draco situation. I haven't spoken to Leona since our argument, she's never in the dorm and she barely sleeps here either. Besides class and working on my project with Draco, I haven't left my dorm. 

Theo comes to keep me company sometimes and we play a lot of stupid games, he also brings me something to eat every day since I don't go down for dinner or breakfast. I haven't seen or heard from Atlas since everything happened, I don't even know what to say. It's now mid-December, a few days left before the holidays. 

I was sitting in my bed when I heard an owl by my window. I recognised it as my mother's owl and a smile crept onto my face, I haven't heard from her since she dropped me off and I was excited to see her for Christmas. 

I opened the letter and began reading it.

Alora, 

I hope you're enjoying your time at Hogwarts. I've read all the letters you've written to me and I'm so happy you made friends - keep them close. 

I see you've taken quite a liking to potions with your professor, Snape. I remember Severus from my time, I'd be careful around him he was always weird. 

I know you're probably jumping up and down at the idea you'd get to see me for Christmas but I'm afraid you cannot come home, baby. 

They are watching me like crazy, the ministry has appointed me security but I fear they think you will come home for Christmas and I don't want to take that risk. 

For you to come here, takes a lot of risks and I'm not sure I'm ready to take them. If you come home, I'm afraid he'll do something. I'm not risking my daughter's safety for my own selfish needs, no. 

I'll write to you every day but there is no way you can come home, I'm sorry.

I do hope you're eating well and I'm sorry again Alora, I can't risk it. 

I love you with everything,

Mum

I re-read the letter again, my breath shaking as I did so. The fact that I won't be able to see my mother, to know if she's okay or if she's hurt is killing me. Tears begin to fall down my eyes and I take hold

I grab hold of the letter and run out of my dorm as the tears keep falling, shaky sobs ejecting from my mouth. I run downstairs and noticed that Draco, Pansy, Leona and Theo were sitting down on the couch. 

"Alora? Woah, wa-" I heard Theo yell after me but I didn't care, I ran out of the common room needing to get away from everyone. 

My heart was racing but I didn't care. I arrived at the one place I knew I could unleash my worries, I tickled the pear and opened the door that formed before me. 

I ran down the hall and entered the kitchen, there weren't that many elves so I startled one of them accidentally, "D-Do you have anything I could eat?" The tiny elf tilted his head as he noticed me crying but didn't push me. 

He pointed to the freshly made cake in the corner of the room, probably reserved for dinner tonight. I shoved past the tiny creature and sat on the table, grabbing a metal fork and digging in. 

I dug in, not hesitating to finish the cake. My tears were mixed with every scoop I took and I didn't care, I wanted the pain to go. 

Three full cakes later...I had my head on the table, tears strolling down my face as I felt sick. I wanted to tear myself apart, my mother has to go through thick and thin and it's my fault. Everything is my fucking fault.

"Alora!" I looked up to see Leona and Theo who were standing in front of me, their faces both filled with worry. 

My shaky breath didn't allow me to say anything, my hands trembled as I looked around me, realising what I've done to myself again. Leona sat next to me and pulled me into her arms, letting me cry on her shoulders. I snaked my arms around her neck as I let it all out.

I never had anyone, it's always been mum and I ever since everything happened. Having someone I can call a friend to hold me when I'm upset, it's a feeling I've never felt before. 

I felt Theo's body sit next to me on the other side, holding my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me. 

We sat like that for a long time until I lifted my head, wiping my tears as I held Leona's hands, "I'm so sorry, for everything." She chuckled as she wiped my lips free of cake, cupping my face, "I'm the one who should be apologising."

I sat up on the table, crossing my legs as I faced the two, "I'm going to tell you both something but you can't tell anyone. My life really depends on it." They both shared a glance once they saw my frightful face but immediately nodded. 

"Of course, we would never," Theo interjected, stroking my hand with his thumb. 

"First of all, Theo. The reason Leona and I hadn't been talking was because she figured out I was bulimic. We got into an argument all because I pushed her away, not wanting her help," I sighed as I shared a pitiful look with my friend. 

Theo parted his lips to speak but I stopped him, "Now let me tell you the reason why I'm bulimic."

They both cosied up together as they waited for me to speak, I haven't told this story to anyone before and I was fearful of their reaction. 

"On September 1st, 1991, I was kidnapped by a group of awful people who've been looking for me for a long time. I was on my way to Hogwarts when these people grabbed me, they were wizards so they immediately apparated me away. I was taken somewhere I had no clue where I was, the men that grabbed me did unspeakable things to me," I explained, taking in a deep breath. 

"They began torturing me with magic, demanding I tell them about some sort of inheritance. I didn't know anything and I was terrified, I thought I'd never see my parents again. I was taken for a year, I was eventually found August 30th."

Theo and Leona were holding onto each other at this point, I avoided their eyes and kept my head down as I continued with the story, "They never raped me but they did assault me in ways which I thought I was going to die. I was chained to the ground and couldn't leave the basement. I was beaten, forced to watch things, when I misbehaved I wasn't fed for two days- sometimes three." 

"I gave up eventually, any hope of being found was lost down the drain. My dad eventually found me but when I ran out of there unseen, he never came back. I was so traumatised to speak that when I got back to my mum, they had to dig through my memories to figure out what happened to me," I finished. 

I finally looked up to see both of them with tears strolling down their faces. "My mother moved me here because they found me at Beauxbatons after 5 years. She wrote me a letter saying I can't go home for Christmas, they're watching her despite the security around our house," I added. 

I felt four arms wrapped around me, I never told anyone the story and I'm glad I didn't go through much detail. When they pulled away I wiped away my tears, "When I went to Beauxbatons for the second year, I stopped eating. Been to St.Mungo's loads of times even therapists. It's the only way I can take the pain away."

"My father is still missing, no one knows if he's dead or alive but I have the answer buried deep inside of me. I've carried the burden that he's most likely gone and it's all my f-fault," I said, cracking up at the end into tears. 

"Alora, none of this is your fault. No, come here," Leona sniffed as she pulled me back into her arms. "We're here for you," Theo whispered as he rubbed my back. 

I pulled back, "Maybe coming here was for the best." They both began laughing as they wiped their tears. 

"We do want to help you though, Alora. With this," she stated as she waved her hands towards the food I've been shoving down my throat. 

Before I could say anything, Leona stopped me, "I had the same problem. That's how I know what you're going through." 

"T-Thankyou," I whispered, pulling the two of them into a tight hug. We stayed like that for a long time before we headed back to the common room, I finally knew I had people I could call my friends.


	19. Planning and Timetables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Bulimia

"Okay, as your official best friend I have created a dining plan for your 'challenge'," Leona said as we sat by the fireplace in the common room. 

It was finally the Christmas holiday and Leona decided to stay with me, considering my mother told me I couldn't come home. Despite how much I refused, she wouldn't budge. Theo was a piece of work to get onto the train, we practically tricked him in there. 

"My challenge?" I questioned her, tilting my head a little to the side as I looked at her weirdly. 

She nodded her head, "We're going to start calling your problem a challenge. A challenge which we shall face and conquer together." I shook my head as she showed me her plan.

"Whoah- hold up- I have to have breakfast and dinner?" I asked, disbelief written across my face.

She nodded her head, taking the planner back and using her pen to explain everything. "I'll be there with you through it all. Breakfast you'll have to eat a good amount. For lunch you can have minimal food and dinner you will need to eat a very good amount. It's a constant pattern," she explained. 

I threw my head back in defeat as I knew there was no going back from this. As if on cue, Draco enters the common room with a book in his hand. "Scrooge decided to stay here for Christmas I see," Leona snorts, causing Draco to look up at us. 

He walked over to us with a bored expression, "I see you're not welcomed home again. And you? Homeless or just accompanying your lost friend?" My eyes widened before I excused his words, not in the mood to talk to him. 

"His boyfriend's went back home so he's been salty these past couple of days. Finally comes out of his cocoon," Leona whispered to me. 

I held in my chuckle as Draco flicked Leona's head, "It's Christmas and I'm hungry. Not that I owe you an explanation." We rolled our eyes as he left.

"Come on," Leona clapped her hands as she got up. I looked at her weirdly. "Dinner? Come on," she groaned and dragged me on the floor until I got up. 

-

"Leona, I don't even like meat," I groaned. She somehow convinced me to come into the Great Hall and eat, there was surprisingly not that many people here. Of course, Draco forced himself to sit with us which was uncomfortable. 

Leona rolled her eyes as she glanced at Draco who was keeping in his laughter. "You've sucked Draco's meat, this is just tastier," she shrugged and shoved the fork in my mouth. 

My eyes widened but I swallowed the food down, regretting ever apologising to her. Draco's cheeks turned red but he went back to his book, trying to ignore us.

Not wanting to hear any more of Leona's disgusting commentary, I open my journal and draw whilst I take small bites. "Oh my-" I heard her gasp, I looked up to see her staring at someone. 

Turning my head around, I noticed Pansy walk in with a friend of hers and they're walking towards us. "Hey- eh- Leona, would you like to come outside with us?" Pansy asked, slightly waving at me to which I returned with a smile. 

"Oh- I-I'm kind of bus-" Leona began but I interrupted her, "She would love to, Pansy." Leona rose her brows before I gave her a long stare, letting her know it's okay to go. 

Leona got up and mouthed a thank you to me but stopped quickly, "Draco, make sure she finishes her dinner. If she doesn't, you report to me." Draco didn't have a second to object as Leona grabbed Pansy's hand and ran off outside with her. 

I chuckled before looking down and continuing with my drawings until I was disturbed by a figure sitting in front of me. I looked up to see Draco who shuffled himself opposite me. "Can I help you?"

He shook his head, "No. But if I were you I'd hurry up and finish your food." I rose my brows at him as I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to listen to her y'know."

"I know but I don't want you to get sicker," he muttered and I stared into those bright blue eyes as I repeated his words in my head. 

"What did you just say?" He took his fork and put it in his mouth as he locked his eyes on me, not removing them as he took out his fork. 

"You know, I don't know if you're aware but I'm the smartest in our year. I notice things and I'm not daft to realise that you don't come down here or when you do you don't touch the food," he explained. 

My mouth slightly hung open in shock as I stared at him, not knowing what to say. I knew he was smart of course, it was obvious in his grades, but I never thought he'd pay attention to the little details about me. 

"So, what I'm hearing is you've been watching me," I smirked, leaning my head on my hands as I look at him. "I've been watching you since your first day here," he let out which wiped the smirk off my face. 

I stared into his eyes, getting lost in the deep blue colour. He chuckled before picking up my spoon and bringing it to my mouth, I grabbed the spoon out of his grip, "I can feed myself you know."

He chuckled as he threw his hands in surrender and for some reason, I managed to finish my dinner with Draco in front of me, the uncomfortable sensation fading away. 

Once I finished my food, I drank my juice to wash it all down. It was definitely a weird feeling, eating a proper meal. I haven't been able to eat anything for a very long time, it felt different. 

"Want to take a walk outside?" Draco asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, I gave him a smile and nodded my head as we both got up to go for a walk. 

-

We were outside, walking around the garden as we viewed the stars and snowy ground. "It truly is beautiful," I mumbled, breaking the silence that was held between the two of us. 

"Yes, what was it like in France?" He asked, directing me to a bench just opposite the huge Christmas tree which was lit up. 

I took a seat and crossed my legs together, "It was beautiful. The snow made it even more beautiful. We used to make snow angels all the time."

He chuckled as he kicked some snow with his foot, "We?" I looked at him before realising what he meant, "Me and my roommates. We never got along but for some reason, Christmas brought us all together."

"I'm happy to hear that."

I shivered slightly, rubbing my hands to stay warm. "Are you cold? Here," he quickly said before removing his jacket and placing it on my shoulders. 

"I-I'm f-fine," I stuttered but I accepted his jacket as I was feeling hypothermic. 

We stood in silence for a bit, observing the scenery before us. "Can I ask you something?" Draco dropped as he shuffled closer to me. 

"Go on."

"Why do you have an eating disorder? I'm sorry if it's too personal," he said, his tone softening.

I shook my head as I stared out into the open, not wanting to face him, "I was kidnapped for a year by a group of horrific wizards. I've been bulimic every since." My eyes widened slightly at what I just blurted out but there was no going back now. 

I felt his hand on my thigh, rubbing it, "I'm so sorry. Was your boggart the man who kidnapped you?" I nodded my head as I held my fingers together, "He was the person who assaulted me and did all the punishing. My biggest fear I guess is facing him again."

I didn't know what was happening but I felt his strong arms wrap around my shoulders, bringing me to his chest as he attempted to comfort me. "When was this?" He asked.

"When I was 11. I was on my way here when they took me. Mum thought it was best to take me to France and educate me there. Then they found me and well I'm here now. Couldn't even go home for Christmas because of it," I chuckled, wiping away a tear as I refuse to breakdown in front of him. 

I spent a good amount of time explaining to him everything, everything I explained to Leona and Theo. I don't know why I did that, I guess his soft side made me think I could trust him. Everything about him made me feel at peace.

I pulled away from him slightly as I plastered a smile on my face, "But you know what? I'm fine, honestly. Let's do something else besides get depressed over my past."

He parted his lips to speak as he had a sympathetic look on his face but my eyes widened as I had an idea. I jumped up and pulled him up with me, "Do you know what a polaroid is?"

He looked at me dumbfounded and shook his head. "Come," I giggled. I dragged him all the way to the tree and told him to stay there. 

"Do you have your wand?" I asked, hugging myself as the iciness of Scotland was getting to me. "Yes, it's right down here and ready for-" I stopped him by a light shove and he gave me his wand as he chuckled. 

"Accio Polaroid!"

A few seconds went by before my camera came flying out and landed in my hands. "What is that rugged thing?" Draco asked, his voice filled with disgust. 

"It's a muggle camera, I bought it in France. Trust me, it's pretty cool," I winked and walked up to him. "Since you have long arms, hold it and press that red button when I tell you," I commanded. 

He shrugged his shoulders but did as I said. I wrapped my arms around him, "Smile and point it." I smiled like an idiot the second he pressed it and the flash blinded us both, I grabbed the camera and watched the photo print. 

"Wow!" Draco gasped as he watched the device in front of me. I showed him the picture once it was ready and he eyed it with excitement. "Let's take more," he said and I nodded my head in agreement. 

We took a couple more pics, most of them goofy and most of them of him doing weird poses on the snow. It's dark but the photos are turning out amazing. 

"Okay, okay, one more?" He asked in between laughed. "One more!" I scowled but joined him. 

He counted down to three and I knew what I was going to do for my last pose. As he counted to one, I turned my head around to press a kiss on his cheek but was taken back by surprise when he did the same thing and our lips met. 

We remained still like that, both of us having shock plastered on our faces. I pulled away quickly as I grabbed the camera and took out the photo, not turning back to look at him. 

Once the photo was printed, I showed him and his lips curled up into a smile as he looked at it. "Mind if I keep it?" He asked and I nodded my head despite the fact that I would've loved to keep it. 

"Ehm- uh- let's go inside, it's freezing," I shivered and he nodded his head. He grabbed my hand and we walked back inside in silence but big smiles visible on both of our faces.


	20. Happy New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Sex

It's been a couple of days since Draco and I's bonding experience. We haven't talked about what happened but we've been together a week straight; he's been with me for every meal along with Leona, despite the fact she runs in late after a heavy hour with Pansy.

It was December 31st, New Year's Eve. The few Slytherins that remained at school, decided to get together for New Years' - it was definitely not how I imagined my New Years' but I'm not entirely complaining.

I was sat in the common room alongside Leona and Pansy, begging for a reason to leave. I was not one for PDA but these two had no trouble showing their feelings for one another, especially since not that many people were even in here.

"So, excited for the new year?" I asked, hoping they would stop snogging each other. "Mhm, so ready," Leona giggled as she spoke to me through Pansy's lips.

"I'm so excited Theo's coming back in a few days," I mumbled trying to grasp her attention but nope. 

I groaned loudly and stared at the fire. I decided to go see my cousin considering he's here, his family isn't very fond of his relationship.

"I'll be back," I muttered but waved it off since none of them paid attention.

The walk to the Hufflepuff common room wasn't too long considering they're down in the basement. I saw a Hufflepuff entering their common room so I ran up to them, "Excuse me? Hi, yes you."

"Can I help you?" The young girl asked. I smiled at her before leaning against the wall, "Could you get Adam for me please? 7th year, tall, last name Cole."

She nodded her head and hurried inside, moments later my cousin came out with a smile plastered on his face, "Well well, the princess knows we exist." I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut it you, care for a walk?"

We walked towards the direction of the dungeons slowly. "So, how've you been? I'm sorry you couldn't go home," my cousin said.

"I've been better, me too. It's for the best, mum would've just been stressed out. I'm sorry about your parents, Aunt Meridith can be a bit much," I chuckled as I looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

He shrugged, "It is what it is. I just don't get them with their blood status nonsense, so what if I'm dating a muggle-born? My happiness is more important you prejudiced fucks."

I slapped his shoulder slightly as we arrived at my common room, leaning on the wall as we carried on our conversation. "Give them time, you know how traditional they are. If you're serious about whatever her face is, they'll come around."

"Sure...watch when I have kids they'll look at them as if they're filth," Adam scoffed, rubbing his temples.

I squealed at the thought of his little copycats running around, "You know I hate kids but mini Adam's would make me complete." He burst out laughing as he processed the thought through his mind.

"Uh, Alora?" I pitched down my laughter as I looked behind me to see Draco standing there, looking between the both of us with a serious look.

"Oh Draco, hey," I looked back and forth between the two, they were sending each other glares. "You two know each other..."?

Adam scoffed as he came off the wall and stood by me, "Yeah. I assume you two are friends?" I nodded my head, "Well, I'll head on inside with you."

I hugged my cousin goodbye and let him know I'll talk to him tomorrow and followed Draco inside. "What is he, your boyfriend?" Draco scoffed, walking over to the couch.

There was a look of disgust on my face, "My boyfriend? Merlin, he's my cousin." His eyes widened slightly before dropping his shoulders and trying to hide the embarrassment written clearly on his face.

I plopped down beside him, "Was someone jealous?" He scoffed, shaking his head as he looked out into the fireplace. "Well, I will see you tonight. I need to go find Leona and get ready," I chuckled.

"Good luck with that. Make sure you don't walk in on them eating each other," Draco stated which made me fake gag. I wouldn't be surprised if I did.

"Don't get jealous over any more relatives while I'm gone," I winked and walked up the stairs, ignoring the middle finger he shot me.

-

"Either I got fatter or your clothes shrunk," Leona groaned. I rolled my eyes and helped her with the dress she kept complaining about. "Wear your own shit then," I snapped.

She rolled her eyes knowing I was joking, I didn't mind her borrowing my clothes they honestly suited her body a lot more than they did mine.

"Okay okay, let's go," I giggled. We took a few pictures to remember our first New Years' together, plus I think we looked really hot together.

We walked downstairs to see most of the fifth years and up who have remained downstairs, it wasn't that big considering everyone was at their families but it felt nice having my friends here.

"You look...wow," I turned around to see Draco gaping at me as he stared at me up and down. I closed his mouth and pressed a light kiss on his cheek, ever since we accidentally kissed we've been like this.

"You look wow yourself, Mr. Malfoy," I winked and dragged him to Pansy and Leona.

We all gathered around each other, talking and laughing which felt awesome. We managed to bribe the sixth year's to hand us a few drinks and we just lounged around by the fire.

"What time is it?" I asked, I was leaning on the couch next to Draco who was getting tired by the hour as it went on.

"23:45, why?" Pansy replied and I jumped up instantly, devouring the rest of my drink. "We should go outside and count down, plus I want pictures," I said as I dragged them all up.

They all groaned, knowing I haven't left them alone this whole week with taking pictures but I can't help myself, I'm a sucker for memories. "Okay, okay, let's go before she starts to take a picture of herself crying," Leona moans and follows me out as a smile is plastered on my face.

The four of us begin to shiver as we stepped outside into the cold, we should've thought this through. "Merlin's ballsack it's freezing," Leona yells as we head into the garden.

"It's fine, it's nearly midnight," I say but she shoots me glares.

Once it reached 23:59, we all gathered around each other as we waited to count down. Pansy and Leona were just hugging themselves as they were both wearing dresses.

"Can I do something?" Draco whispered in my ear as he snatched my camera out of my hand, holding it.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

I began to walk over to Leona to give her a hug but Draco grabbed my wrist, turned me around, lifted my chin with his finger, and brought his lips to mine. There was a flash to my left as I was shocked by his actions but I didn't dare pull away.

He pulled away slightly, grabbing the photo and handing it to me, "Figured you wanted your own copy." I stared into his eyes as my heart was exploding inside, I knew what I wanted.

"Leona, I'll see you inside," I yelled and grabbed Draco's hand, apparating us to his room.

He was taken back by my sudden reaction but I shoved him against the wall, bringing my lips to his. I used my hands to rip his shirt apart, making a mental note to buy a new one for him. He seemed to understand what I was doing, he lifted me up and moved me to the bed, throwing me on it as he climbed on top of me.

I bit my lip hungrily as I knew I wanted nothing more than to feel him, feel his touch all over my body - inside and out. I pulled him down and flipped us over so I sat on top of him. He used his fingers to trace my inner thighs and I let out a slight moan, he proceeded to scrunch up my dress and pull it over my head, leaving me in my underwear since I wore no bra.

He licked his lips as he took a second to take me in, not a second later he flips us over, pinning my hands above my head as he started leaving trails down my body. "Oh-" I breathed as his tongue in between my breasts felt heavenly.

In that split second before his touch, every nerve in my body and brain is electrified. It's the anticipation of being together in a way that's more than words, in a way that's so completely tangible.

"You're so beautiful, Alora," he hummed against my skin which sent vibrations of electricity down my spine. I arched my back slightly as he reached his destination.

He ripped my underwear off as he spread my legs, his breath on my pussy giving me shivers. He uses his tongue to lick off the wetness that has build up from over the night.

"Fuck you taste amazing," he whispered to himself. He spread my legs further before he began sucking on my clit, a moan escaping my lips.

He shoved a finger in before he added another one. "Draco..." I purred, gripping the bedsheets as I bit my lip.

He pumped in and out of me at a terribly fast speed, my legs beginning to shake. "I'm coming," I moaned, digging my hand through his hair.

"Come then you fucking whore," he spat as he increased his pace. I felt my high arriving, my legs spasming as it all came down. I breathed heavily, watching him suck my orgasm off his fingers.

He moved up and hovered over me. A smirk appeared on my lips, "My turn!" I flipped us over so I was no on top of him, I unzipped his trousers and pushed them down along with his boxers, with his help, they were off in no more than two seconds.

He stops me before he looks up at me, "Are you a-?" I shake my head, "You?" He shakes his head, should've known.

"Do you want to?" He asks, running his fingers down my spine. "Just shut up, yes," I snap and lower myself onto his dick, earning a hiss from his lips.

I grind my hips into him as he lifts himself up, pushing himself as deep as he could inside me. "Y-You don't know, h-how far- I've been waiting," he stuttered as we increased our pace.

I chuckled lowly as I ran my hands across his chest, widening my legs slightly. Our fingers caressed each other as if a heavier touch would break the heady magic.

When I looked at his face, I could tell he was close but I didn't want him to finish, yet. "Don't you dare come," I snapped, cupping his cheeks together. His eyes widened but I shrugged it off, pressing onto his shoulders as I brought myself off of his dick.

"Are you going to fuck me or am I going to be doing the hard work all night?" I smirked as I watched his confused face stare at me with anticipation.

He held my waist as he flipped us over, not warning me before slamming his dick into me. "Oh my- Fuck-" I stammered, arching my back in pleasure as I gripped the sheets.

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped, grabbing hold of my neck as he began to fuck me, hard. "Oh my god," I almost yelled, barely able to breathe.

"I-I'm close Draco," I stuttered, digging my nails into his back. "Together?" He asked as he kept his eyes locked onto mine, I will never get tired of looking into those eyes.

I bit my lip, nodding my head as we both let our orgasm come. A mixture of screams and groans shared between the two of us as he fell beside me, breathing heavily.

"That was-"

"Amazing," he finished for me. I giggled slightly and he wrapped his hands around me, pulling the covers over us.

"Don't leave," he whispered into my ear. I nodded my head, not saying anything except snuggling up to him.


	21. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Drugs  
> Alcohol  
> Assault

A couple of days later, everyone returned back to school. Leona and I were waiting for Theo in the common room, it was lonely without him here.

"Is that him? Ugh," Leona groaned. We were sitting on the edge of the couch, watching who comes in and out.

"He'll be here any- THEO!" Theo walked in, rolling his trunk but was instantly thrown back as Leona and I tackled the boy.

"You shit, how dare you go for 2 weeks," Leona shouted as she squeezed the life out of him. "You made me go," he chuckled, hugging the both of us back.

We walked over to the couch where we sat down. "How was your holiday?" I asked him, he looked tired as hell.

"It was fun although I would've preferred being here," he pouted as he put an arm on both of our shoulders.

Before we could speak, there was a loud shout and in walked Atlas and Blaise. "Motherfuckers, it's good to be home," Atlas yelled, high-fiving Blaise.

The pair walked over to us to which we rolled our eyes at them. "Glad to see your both back," I chuckled, fist-bumping them.

"We know you missed us, don't worry," Atlas winked as he sat opposite us. Leona choked on a laugh, "As if. It was calming without you two."

"Sure, it was boring without us. Don't lie," Blaise added. Leona and I rolled our eyes as we ignored the pair.

"How was your-" I began but was interrupted as Atlas stood up, "We're having a party here to celebrate everyone being back."

Theo scoffed, "It's your birthday tomorrow, why are you lying?" Atlas glared at him before he turned to us, "Wear something hot."

Leona and I fake-gagged and watched the boys as they left the common room, I didn't mind them but sometimes they were too much - it amazes me how Draco's even friends with them.

"You're not actually going to go, right?" Theo asked as he looked at me. "I don't know, Leona?" I looked at my friend who was in thought for a second, "There hasn't been one in ages. It'll be good, don't worry."

Theo threw himself back into the couch and Draco walked in, he approached us and stood in front of us. "Hey, Theo. Is Atlas back?" He asked. Theo nodded and let him know he probably went to his dorm.

"Thanks," he said before walking out. Leona rose her brows at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What exactly did I miss?" Theo cautiously asked, Leona and I both let out a huff as we explained to him everything.

-

"Do you normally have the same outfits?" Leona asked me as we walked downstairs. "No oh my- they aren't the same you idiot just matching," this woman was going to be the death of me.

We walked down and there were golden balloons everywhere. Drinks all over the table, music blasting making an echo through the air. In the corner of the room, there was a group of people: Atlas, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Adrian and a few Ravenclaws. They were all laughing as they did shots, Atlas had a corny tiara on his head probably as a joke.

"Birthday boy, was it?" I announced Leona and I as we sat down somewhere, joining them. Atlas' face lit up as he saw us, "You made it. Have a shot."

Leona didn't hesitate before taking the glass which was offered to me, devouring it and walking over to Pansy, sitting on her lap. I chuckled, "I'll have one later."

*One Hour Later*

Everyone was wasted, I chose not to drink tonight but I didn't let that from stopping me from having fun. Within our circle, Leona and I were dancing on the table whilst everyone was cheering and clapping, mostly the guys.

"Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight," she sang as she snaked her arms around my waist and moved her hips.

She was drunk off her ass.

"Love me. Hate me. Say what you want about me!" We sang together as we started jumping hard on the table.

I bent down, grabbing the cigar in Atlas' mouth and smoked it with Leona as we sang our hearts out. I made sure she didn't do anything stupid, it felt nice being sober for once but I sure as hell wanted a drink, bad.

"Okay, okay. Enough, let's play a game," Blaise yelled over the music. I slowly brought Leona back to the ground as I handed her to Pansy, that's your responsibility now. I took a seat next to Draco who was still laughing from Leona and I's show.

"What game?" I asked, smoking through the cigarette I took from Atlas. "Truth or Dare?" I suggested, leaning an arm on Draco's shoulder.

Everyone agreed and we all sat down, eyeing each other carefully. "I'll go first. Atlas, truth or dare?" I asked the boy who was higher than anyone here.

"Truth," he smirked, taking a shot of firewhiskey as he leaned back into the couch. I rubbed my chin slightly, "Who is the prettiest girl here?"

He scoffed, "Easy. You, have you seen your tits?" I felt disgusted as he and most likely every guy here thinks I'm just a pair of boobs. I felt Draco stiffen slightly but I kicked his ankle, signalling him to calm down.

"Baby brother, truth or dare?" Atlas beamed, staring at Theo who was sitting next to his Ravenclaw crush.

He gulped slightly, "Dare."

He was definitely intoxicated otherwise he wouldn't choose dare, no one survives a dare.

"Make out with your Ravenclaw chic," Atlas smirked. I noticed a blush growing on Theo's neck as he slowly turned around to the Ravenclaw girl. He looked nervous but suddenly the girl grabbed his face and smashed her lips to his, everyone went ballistic.

I saw Leona who gave me two thumbs up at the scene before us. Once she pulled away, it was clear he gained his confidence back. "Fuck you, Thomas!" He screamed despite the fact that he was not here

"Andrew, truth or dare?" Blaise asked a Ravenclaw who had a girl sat on his lap. "Dare," he chuckled.

"I dare you to go into that room with Alora for five minutes," Blaise smirked. At the mention of my name, I gulped. Draco's fists were ready and I whispered in his ear, "I'll be fine."

The Ravenclaw licked his lips as he got up, allowing me to go inside first.

Draco's P.O.V.

At the mention of Alora's name, I was ready to fuck Blaise's face up. No one, not even my closest friends, knows about this thing I have for Alora. She's mine and mine only, I want to fuck up the smirk on the idiot's face.

Leona sent me an apologetic look to which I ignored, she's not officially mine, it's not like I can say anything to them.

It was the longest five minutes of my life, I had my eyes stuck like glue on the clock as I watched the handle go by.

It wasn't more than two minutes in before the door opened and I heard Alora's shaky voice.

"Get away from me," she yelled. The dick had his hands all over her and I could tell she was getting PTSD of some sort.

"Stop!" She screamed, everyone's heads went in their direction. I didn't waste a second before smashing my glass on the floor and storming up to them.

I removed his grip off her waist and threw him onto the ground, jumping on top of him as I fucked his face up. "Don't you dare fucking touch her you fuck," I screamed as I hit his jaw over and over again.

The noise around me was cancelled out as all I focused on was beating the shit out of this guy. He did something to my Alora, he did something to her and I swear to my great ancestors grave I would fucking kill him.

I felt myself being pulled away and snapped back to reality, "Get off me!" The boys held me back as some git took the fucker away.

I shrugged them off as I looked around for Alora. "Where is she?" I yelled and they both stood there, staring at me.

"Are you thick? Where the fuck is she?" I raised my voice louder. "Leona and Theo took her out of the common room, relax mate," Atlas said.

I scoffed at the two before shoving past everyone and walking out of the common room, looking for her.

I walked around the dungeons until I heard soft crying. I turned a corner to see Theo and Leona on the floor with Alora who was crying into both of their arms. I didn't really know how to approach this so I cleared my throat, making their head jolt up.

"Draco! Oh my god, your hands," Leona shrieked as she saw my knuckles. "It's fine," I shrugged off.

"Uh- we should go inside, make sure no one's dead," Theo interjected, letting Leona know I probably want to speak with Alora alone.

"Oh yeah haha, you know- I- Okay," she stammered. She kissed Alora's head before the two ran out of the corridor.

I sat down in front of Alora, crossing my legs as I stared at her. She wiped her nose before laughing at me, "If your way of comforting me is by staring at me, you're doing a shit job."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know exactly how to comfort someone in a situation like this." It's true, I've never felt this way about a girl to actually care about them.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she sarcastically dropped as she leaned against the wall. "What did he do?" I asked, I need to know, I had to know.

She took in a deep breath, "He started to undress me and put his hands over my mouth. I managed to blast the door with my wand, thank heavens I was sober."

The fact that he put his hands on her made me want to go back inside and finish the job, I took in a deep breath before moving next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I really am sorry, I fucked him up if it helps," I said as she put her head on my shoulder. She let out a giggle, "It kind of does, thanks. I would've killed him myself if he wasn't so fucking strong."

I scoffed, 'strong'. "The idiot couldn't even throw a punch, I need to teach you some combat," I shake my head which makes her brows rise.

She shifts to look at me as she tries to hold in her laughter, "Who says I don't already know combat? I'm stronger than I look otter."

Otter. Haven't heard that in a while.

Alora's P.O.V.

"Be my girlfriend!"

My eyes widened as did his, I don't think he meant to say that but I can't help but wonder if he meant it. "Draco-"

"I shouldn't have said that, I-I'm sorry. Ignore-"

I stopped him by bringing my lips to his, shutting him up. "Yes you git," I muttered into our kiss. I felt a smile grow on his face and he pulled me into his lap as we sat on the floor of the dungeons corridor, making out.

Making out with my boyfriend.


	22. Weasels and Fun

"Draco, I am not going to do your arithmancy homework for you. Our potions thing is due in a week, focus!" I snapped, hiding the slight smile on my face.

The obnoxious blonde rolled his eyes as he slouched in his chair, "I personally think this is all a waste and we should head back to my dorm."

"Finish this and maybe we can," I winked which made his eyes widen. 

I could help the giggle that escaped my lips. The amazing thing about being in a relationship with Draco is that we're both completely new to this. Neither of us knows shit about what we're doing but it's fine we're in this together. 

"Ahem!" I was snapped out of my thoughts to see a friend of mine standing by the desk. "Oh my- Ginny, hello. How are you?" I asked, exhilarated she's here. 

She smiled at me, "I'm fine, thank you Alora. You're partners with Ronald, right?" I heard a scoff come from Draco's mouth but I ignored it as I nodded my head, "Yes but why?"

"My dear brother is a little scared to ask for your notes, thinking your ferret-faced bodyguard will do something. Mind if I take them back?" My eyes widened slightly but I nodded my head as I chuckled. 

"Of course and he's not my bodyguard. Please let him know he shouldn't be frightened to speak to me, I enjoy his company very much," I explained as I handed her the notes. 

"Yeah, he's just a wuss don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked. "Yes, of course."

She gave me a swift nod before her head turned to Draco, "Ferret!"

"Weaslette!"

Their glares remained on each other until Ginny had left Draco and I's area. My eyes squinted slightly as I watched him. "What?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"What is it with you and hating every Weasley? You know, they aren't terrible people," I sighed, spreading my potions work on the desk. 

He let out a chuckle before sitting up slightly, "It's not that. I've always hated Potter and Weasel along with Weaslette and the mud- Granger."

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. 

"You see, back in first year, Potter spat on my hand when I offered my friendship to him. Weasel and Granger have been accustomed to his bullying ever since. If you ask me, he started it, I'm just protecting myself," he explained. 

I stared at the boy as I knew he was lying his ass off to me right now and he was not very good at it. I know for a matter of fact that Potter and Ron aren't bullies but just go with Draco's rubbish but it's not my place to get involved.

"Why do you even like the orange-headed git," Draco added as he played with his fingernails. 

"He makes me laugh in class, he's a funny guy he is."

Draco scrunched his nose slightly before rolling his eyes. "I make you laugh."

I placed a hand over his and rubbed it slightly as I stared into those wondrous eyes, "Your actions make me laugh. Your actions."

-

Once we arrived back in the common room, I was too tired to do anything. I decided to go back to my dorm and sleep for a bit before Leona dragged me down to the Great Hall. 

Walking towards my room, I heard screams and shrieks coming from inside my dorm. I was a little frightened to go inside in case Pansy and Leona were trying something new so I made a U-Turn. 

That was until I heard my name. 

"You! Come inside, right NOW!" I turned around and saw Leona with a straight face, she looked like she's been hyperventilating. 

I walk inside carefully and she slams the door shut, Theo was sitting there with a scared look on his face. "Is everyone oka-"

"Do you know what he just told me?" Leona yelled, pointing at Theo. 

I rose my brows slightly having no clue what she's talking about, I glanced at Theo who was hugging his knees. 

"No?"

She scoffed, "No. No, of course, you don't because you were with your fuckface boyfriend." I held my hand in the air, "What is going on?"

She took in a deep breath, fanning herself before walking to Theo. "This idiot lost his VIRGINITY!" She screamed, holding Theo's shoulder and pointing at him. 

"Oh my god, you did? How was it?" I asked, running up to my best friend. He began smiling once he realised I was a sane person but I was quickly shoved back by Leona. 

"Do you think this is funny? He lost his virginity, Alora," Leona had a look of shock plastered on her face at my reaction. 

I shook my head as I sat next to Theo. "Leona, we're his best friends. Not his parents. Why exactly are you not happy?" I asked her. 

"Let me rephrase my wording, babe," she whispered. "Theo lost his virginity, TWO WEEKS AGO!" She raised her voice as the anger re-entered her face. 

I looked to Theo who stared between the two of us, taking in my reaction. "Theo, is this true?" I asked, my heart shattering slightly. 

"I was going to tell you, I swear. I just forgot," he shrugged. 

This whole situation was a little funny to me so I decided to play along. 

"Wait, how did you find out?" I asked Leona who was rubbing her forehead in a way to calm herself down. 

She began laughing as she shot daggers at the tiny boy. "I got this new ring sent to me from my mother and you were busy shagging your boyfriend in madam Prince's office so I decided to force Theo to see it. I walk into his room and I instantly ran to his bathroom," she shivered. 

I scrunched my face slightly before bursting into a fit of laughter. "S-So she saw- saw your?" They both nodded and I couldn't help but laugh even more, this was hilarious. 

"Merlin, better you than me," I giggled which earned a smack to the arm from both parties. 

"It's fine, Leona. Little baby is growing up," I pouted as I brought Theo into a hug. 

He groaned at the affection but gave in to the hug. "Leona, come on. So what you saw his dick, one of us was bound to see it," I shrugged and she rolled her eyes in disgust before sitting down. 

"I have a guy who can help with the sizing if it-"

"LEONA!" Theo and I shrieked as we slapped her arm. She rolled her eyes before hugging the two of us.

I accio'd my camera and decided to take a picture of this moment. "I shall call it, Theo's manly awakening."

They both groaned but shrugged it off.

-


	23. Ignorance

Draco had to go back home for a while, apparently, his parents needed him urgently so he had to go home for the weekend. I was just happy he'd be back in time for our potions project for class, we had to make two of the potions. 

I was waiting for Leona who was in a state, it was Monday and she hated Mondays. "Leona, hurry up. I want to see Draco," I yelled. 

"In a second!"

After a whole two minutes, she comes out and we head downstairs. "You know, you don't have to yell in the mornings," she huffs to which I roll my eyes. 

"Then hurry up when I- Oh my god, he's back!" I squealed and ran up to him from behind and wrapped my hands around his waist. 

He turned back and shot me a small smile before turning his attention to his friends. "The fuck is his deal?" Leona whispered in my ear once I walked back up to her. 

"Come on, he's probably tired," I sighed and dragged her out of the common room. 

Once I arrived in the potions classroom, everyone else walked in shortly after. Hermione shot me a smile as she took her place next to Atlas, Draco just sat next to me as if I didn't exist. 

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, touching his arm. He shrugged my hand off, "I'm fine. Stop with the PDA, no one needs to know shit."

I backed off slightly and rolled my eyes, fine, be a dick. "Atlas, you ready?" I asked the brunette who looked bored out of his mind. 

"No, I have know-it-all-Granger as my partner," he chuckled. "Fuck off," Hermione snapped as she shoved the boy. 

I shook my head, "So how was your birthday? I'm sorry if I ruined it." He shook his head as he chuckled, "Not even, it was amazing. Sorry about the guy."

I waved him off, "No worries. PTSD, am I right?" He stared at me before laughing along. 

Not long later, Snape lets us know we can begin and he's going to be coming around grading us. We were only allowed to speak to our partners, if we spoke to anyone else that would lead to a big fat T. 

Making the potions took overall forever to make. We're not allowed to know our grades until we receive our NEWTs, great. 

Once we packed up and handed the potions with the labels on to Snape, we all exited the classroom. I was catching up to Theo when I felt someone pull me by arm. 

"Draco? What?" I snapped, staring at the frustrated blonde in front of me. 

"What the fuck was that before class? With Atlas?" He asked, breathing onto my face as he was so close to me. 

I stared at him with confusion glistening my eyes. I had no clue what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"The flirty 'how are you' and 'how was your birthday'," he huffed. "Sorry, my boyfriend was busy being a dick to me so excuse me for wanting to talk to someone who fucking listens."

He rolled his eyes before he ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath I didn't know he was keeping in. 

"Look, we need to be more careful. I'm not ready for everyone to know."

I looked into his eyes and just exhaled, "Okay. I have to go." He stopped me, looked around before plating a small kiss on my lips. 

"You're the best," he chuckled and I gave him a small smile before leaving. 

A part of me wonders why he wants to keep it all a secret, I've been around many French boys to know that when boys say that they are most likely cheating. I just hope that's not the case with my boy. 

-

"Like the whole relationship? A secret?" Leona asked in astonishment. 

We were sitting outside in the fields eating, I wasn't in the mood to sit inside. Draco didn't even bother to sit with me, he always eats with me. Talking to Leona is what's best at this point, she's been through things like this. 

"I just don't get it. He punched a guy for me, twice. What's there to keep hidden?" Leona shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say. I didn't blame her.

"We just need to keep an eye on him. He's a decent bloke just I fear he's making bad decisions," Leona sighed. 

Bad decisions?

"Yeah. Anyways hows things with Pansy?" I asked, hoping to change the subject of my already doomed relationship. 

"Good, good. We've been trying out these new positions and oh my-"

"No! No! No! I don't need to hear that, baby," I screeched. 

I love Leona entirely but hearing about her sexual life is too much for me, this girl describes it in detail. When I mean detail, I mean detail. From the taste of her lips to the taste of her orgasms to the number of drops of sweat that dripped. 

"Fine. We're good though, her ex is annoying me on a different level," she huffs. 

As she pointed at my salad which I haven't finished, I rolled my eyes, "How so? Spill."

"Well, you know how Pansy is bisexual. So, her ex is a dude. You know, Pucey. Motherfucker has the audacity to tell her he wants her back when she's mine."

I keep in my chuckle by swallowing the piece of lettuce. "Okay, I have some advice."

"When I was in my third year I began to cope with my trauma by being in control with guys, I told you. So this one guy, Orlen, he was the hottest guy in our year. Not only did I lose my virginity to him, I fucked him in front of his ex in the library," I explained. 

Leona blinked at me a couple of times before bursting into laughter. "You, my best friend, are the best thing to have ever happened to me. What happened after?" 

A smirk grew on my lips, "He got with her eventually. But the point is, if you want the guy jealous, either make out with her in front of him or make sure he catches you guys in a steamy moment."

She rubbed her chin before a smirk appeared on her face. she leaned forwards and kissed my cheek before I wiped the disgusting saliva off, I don't know where her mouth was before I was here.

"I love you," she exclaims as she giggles to herself. 

"Me more, you whore."

-


	24. Heartbreak Is a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Heartbreak  
> Sex

"To no more fucking exams and no more school!" Atlas had his glass raised in the air and we all screamed in excitement as we drank our shots. 

It was finally July, the end of NEWTs, and one more week before school is over. The houses all got together in the Slytherin common room for one final party to celebrate the end of an era, I felt out of place considering I didn't know most of these people but it felt exhilarating.

Draco and I have been getting on a lot better, he still ignores me on days and has a horrible mood which comes with that. But in the end, we fuck and makeup, basic teenage relationship. 

I had about 4 shots of firewhiskey and I was pretty much drunk off my ass, it was the last day of our NEWTs and I was more than fucking excited. That was a horrible thing to go through.

I ran over to Draco who was sitting with the guys laughing about something. "Come dance," I giggle as I pull him up. 

"Later, Alora," he tells me. I shoot him a glare before walking up to Theo and Leona, "Come on!"

I drag them against their wills to the dance floor and we jump up and down. "What's up with you?" Theo chuckles, spinning Leona and I around. 

"He doesn't want to dance with me. I don't get his deal, I don't care. Come on you idiots, fucking dance with me," I screamed in their faces before grabbing their hands and dancing. 

Leona and I spin each other around before she pulls me in and whispered in my ear, "Since when are Draco and Astoria friends?" I looked behind me to see Astoria Greengrass whispering something in Draco's ear. 

"I don't know. You know what?" Out of impulse, I grabbed a random Gryffindor from the dancefloor, I believe his name is Shay. 

"Dance with me, Shay," I chuckled as I held his hands and moved to the beat. "My name is Seamus but fuck it," he stated. 

To be fair, I didn't really give a fuck what his name was, I just needed Draco to see that two can play at that game. 

I gave Leona a look, a look that said 'Go tell Draco to look in my direction'. 

"You're really pretty," the Gryffindor giggled as he held my arms. Bloody hell, he was up to my chest. 

"Thanks, Sean," I sighed as I moved my head back and forth. "It's Seamus," he told me but I just smiled and nodded.

He twirled me around and I could see a frustrated Draco storming up towards us, standing right before us making Seamus gulp. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled over the music. 

"I'm dancing with my new friend, Anal," I told him before I looked back at Seamus. 

"Fuck off, Finnigan. Now!" He snapped and the small boy ran off back to his friends. Draco grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me out of the common room, up the stairs to my dorm. 

He opened the door and shoved me inside as he followed me in, slamming the door behind him. "What the fuck is your deal, Malfoy?" I asked him as I sat on my bed. 

"My deal? You were all over the prawn," he yelled, waving his arms in the air. 

I scoffed as I moved my hair out of my face, "Why the fuck was Greengrass whispering shit in your ear? Why, Draco?" 

He blinked a couple of times, staring at me before he ran a hand through his hair. "She's Daphne's sister, they're really good friends with my family. She was just telling me how drunk everyone was," he explained. 

"She wasn't trying to get in your pants?" I asked, raising a brow at him. 

He rubbed his temples, "N-No, Alora." A smile crept on my face before I stood up and ran into him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I crashed my lips onto his as I ran a hand through the back of his hair, "Bed," I instructed as I jumped onto him. His hands wrapped around my ass, he carries me all the way to the bed. 

He laid me down and stood in front of me as he unbuckled his belt and threw it on the ground, removing his trousers and boxers after. 

Once he came back on top of me, I pulled him down, bringing my lips to him as we passionately sync our kiss. I pull his shirt off of him and chuck it on the floor, running my hands all over his bare chest. 

"I need to feel you," I whispered in between kisses and he scrunched up my dress, pulling it over my head leaving me naked. 

"You wore nothing underneath?" He asked, licking his lips at my bare body. "I knew where the night would lead," I giggled before I pulled him back down.

He held my hips before he pushed his entire length inside of me, making me wince slightly at the pain. "Take it!" He demanded, his eyes piercing through mine. 

He licked his lips before pinning my hands over my head, "I want to hear you scream my name when I fuck you, Alora." I moaned as he began to thrust himself in and out. 

"F-Faster..." I breathed, he smirked and let go of my hands. He pushed his hands onto my hip before increasing his pace to an unimaginable pace. 

My eyes widened as I felt my life flash before my eyes, "Holy- FUCK!" I screamed, my breathing increasing.

"Draco, I-I'm," I stuttered before he placed his hands over my mouth. 

"If you fucking cum I will make you regret ever doing so," he said as he stared into my eyes, not decreasing his pace. 

He pulled out of me, leaving me speechless as I wasn't fucking done. "What the-" Before I could finish my sentence he flips me on my stomach, pulling me up. 

I couldn't see what was happening but I felt my hands being tied up behind my back, "What are you doi-"

"A horny fucking slut like yourself deserves this," he whispered as he ran his tongue from my lobe to my spine, making me let out a slight moan. 

He pushed my head down and I felt slightly exposed with my ass in the air but I didn't care, I knew what he was about to do. He ran his tongue down my pussy, "Merlin you're wet."

I giggled but was shut up before he stuck his dick inside me, this position felt different but it felt really good. The pain was good, I was so used to pain that this made those butterflies in my stomach increase and increase and increase. 

Draco didn't even think about going slow, he got straight to work. My back arched in pleasure as I let the moans out, "Oh my- Draco-" 

"Come when I say so!" He yelled, slapping my ass which made me bite my lip, it took everything within me not to spill right there and then. 

He went further inside me as he kept slamming himself against me over and over again. "Now! Come, bitch," he breathed and I did as he said. 

I came. 

He came. 

He pulled out of me and fell onto my bed next to me, "You're brilliant, you know that?" I giggled as I pulled the covers over us, wrapping my arms around him and snuggling myself into him. 

"Don't leave, I want to wake up next to you," I mumbled as I felt myself falling asleep. 

-

Narrators P.O.V.

Alora was sound asleep in her four-poster bed, alone. She didn't know the blonde boy was no longer in her bed. Leona was standing before her, staring at her before shaking her awake. 

"Wake up!" She said but Alora didn't budge. 

"Wake up, oh my god!" She shook Alora until her eyes snapped open and she stared at her in discomfort. 

"Leona? What time is it?" She mumbled, covering herself up as she realised she did not dream her steamy moment but wondered where her prince was. 

Alora looked at the clock and her eyes expanded, "Why the fuck are you waking me up at 4 AM?" Her head was pounding from the alcohol and it hasn't even been more than three hours. 

Leona threw her a shirt with shorts, "Hurry up! You need to see this!" Alora got dressed but stopped her best friend, "Have you seen Draco?"

Leona gulped as she knew what Alora was about to see could possibly break her heart and she didn't want to see her best friend crumbling. "Come on," she whispered, dragging her out of her dorm room. 

They walked to the stairs but Leona stopped her, Alora could hear voices coming from downstairs, one in particular. Leona told Alora to crouch down and told her to listen to the conversation downstairs. 

"Draco, your mother said it's happening right after graduation."

"I don't care, the date needs to be changed," he raised his voice. 

Alora had a horrible feeling in her stomach. Leona began rubbing her arm. 

"I'm not going to tell her, she's your mother. Deal with her yourself."

"Astoria, I'm not going to do it in two weeks."

So he was talking to Astoria, Alora thought. 

"Are you still with her?"

"You were there with father when I told him I broke it off."

Alora felt tears brimming the edge of her eyes but she refused to cry, she was so confused about what was even happening. 

"Draco, I saw you take her upstairs. This is happening whether you want it or not, does it look like we have a choice?" Astoria snapped. 

"She was drunk, Astoria. I was being a decent-"

"Cut the crap. When you gave me this ring, choice or not, you vowed to be fucking loyal. This isn't fair on me or her, does she even know?"

"No."

Alora's P.O.V.

I felt anger begin to rise up in my stomach. "Don't-" Leona began but I cut her off as I stormed downstairs, startling the fighting people in the living room.

"You're fucking engaged? You twisted, psychotic, dick!" I yelled, shoving Draco onto the couch. 

His face paled but I didn't care, I wanted to unleash my anger on him because I refused to cry for him. I refused. I didn't need to hear more to understand what's been happening, I felt betrayed more than anything. 

"Alora, go back upstai-"

I slapped him, hard, before he could even finish his sentence. Astoria decided to leave, knowing I would've pummelled her if she stayed. I felt Leona's hand on my arm as she tried to hold me but I shrugged her off. 

"Who the fuck gets engaged at fucking 18? You disgusting fuck, you- you- you used me," I breathed as I held my heart, needing to calm down before I broke down in front of him. 

He stood up from the couch, following me, "Alora, let me explain please." 

"Explain what? I heard Draco. What more could 'I broke it off with her' or 'The ring' fucking mean?" I yelled. I didn't want anyone to wake up but everyone was probably dead asleep in their rooms from the alcohol. 

"Alora, it's not me. My father wants me to marry Astoria after school, I'm trying to get out of it. I-" He began but I cut him off.

"How long?" He stared at me, the sweat dripping down his forehead was clearly visible. "How long, Draco?" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air. 

"Since January," he whispered.

I scoffed as I felt the tears brimming in the edge of my eyes, I didn't even care anymore. He used me, he's been using me.

"Is that why you ignored me most days? Why you've barely been around me these past months? Because you've been with her?" I asked, my voice was shaky but the anger was slowly being replaced with heartbreak. 

When he didn't say anything, I got my answer. I started walking away but was stopped by his cold touch on my arm, I shrugged it off. 

He used me, he's been using me all this time. The day Leona told me I should stay away from him I should've listened. He's getting married to another girl behind my back and wasn't going to tell me, what sick maniac does that?

Not turning around my voice cracked, "Don't talk to me ever again, Malfoy." I grabbed Leona and walked back to my room where I spent the rest of the morning crying into her arms.


	25. So Long Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Sex

"You look beautiful, Alora," Leona gasped once I walked out of the bathroom wearing my graduation dress.

"As are you, my love. Theo, dashing as ever," I winked and he brought me into a hug. 

I put my school robe on, ready to be out of this place more than ever. "We should go, I don't want to be late," Leona squealed as she dragged Theo and I out of the dorm. 

We arrived at the Great Hall where everyone greeted us outside the doors, there was still 20 minutes left before we headed inside as the parents were still arriving - their parents. Mum sent an owl saying she couldn't make it, my heart tore once again. 

In the corner of my eyes, I could see Draco and Astoria talking with Astoria's friends, I still don't know how she's here considering she's a year below us. Over the last week, they've come out as a couple which practically made me shut myself inside my room. I didn't need to see them out in public, I felt sick enough. 

"Are you okay?" Leona whispered, looking at the two 'engaged' couples as they held each other. 

"Yeah, I'm just scared," I lied, playing with the rings on my fingers. 

Leona's hand rested on my arm, "It's okay to show emotion, you know. He's your ex and-"

"Leona, I'm not upset. I just need a second," I cut her off as I walked away, walking into an empty classroom. 

Once the door shut, I sat on a table just letting it all out. I want to shoot myself for ruining my makeup but that can be fixed with magic. I just couldn't take them standing there together, it was as if he had no feelings for me whatsoever. 

The door opened and I rubbed my head, thinking Leona walked in. "Leona, I said I'm fine," I mumbled. I looked up to see Atlas entering the room, closing the door after him as he walked over to me. 

"Go away," I snapped, wiping my eyes quickly. 

I heard a chuckle come out from his lips, "I saw you about to break. Thought I'd come in and check on you." He sat down next to me on the table.

He was wearing his school robe but beneath it, he had a white shirt with a black tie matching it with black trousers, he looked good. 

"Thanks but I'm fine," I said, staring down at my hands. 

He picked up my right hand, rubbing my palm which made me look up at him. "You don't need to lie, you know. What's up?" He asked, smiling at me. 

Fuck it. 

"I dated Draco since fucking New Years' and then I found out he got engaged to fucking Greengrass. Not a week after I find out he announces their relationship together, I mean who does that?" I couldn't help it anymore.

I loved Leona and Theo but I wanted to talk to someone who wasn't that close to me, I needed someone like Atlas. 

"Wow. That explains a lot I guess. It was a dick move, he should've told you from the start," he said, not letting go of my hand as he speaks. 

"I know, I just need a minute," I sighed, staring down at the floor. 

I don't know how I was going to sit in that hall and say goodbye to him forever because, after today, I will probably never see him again. He'll be out of my life for good and I don't know how I'm going to feel about that, I still care for him. 

"We should head back," Atlas let out, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

He had my hand in his and stood up. I don't know if it's the touch I missed or wanting revenge but I pulled Atlas in between my legs, bringing my lips to his. 

I snaked my arms around his neck as he held my waist. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my mouth, and I obliged. Our tongues fought for dominance as they danced along with each other, making the moment passionate. 

I went for his trousers, unbuckling his belt and pulling everything down. I stared at it slightly, amazed by it before he removed my underwear with the flick of a wand.

He pushed himself inside of me, making me release a moan as I threw my head back. "Fuck, Alora," he moaned as he thrust himself faster. 

"Fas-Faster," I begged as I used my hips to make it feel better. My cries were stopped when he pushed me down, grabbing my throat as he kept his eyes stuck on mine. 

"Shut the fuck up!" He snapped, increasing his pace but his eyes never left mine. 

I bit my lip and nodded my head, scared to know what he would do considering there is a pile of seventh-years outside the hall but I needed this.

-

"Alora, what took you so long? We're about to enter," Leona gasped as she saw me running towards them. 

Oh you know, fucking my ex's best friend. Nothing much. 

"Sorry, I'm back now," I smiled. 

She rolled her eyes before squeezing me next to her, we were all standing in a two pair line waiting to walk inside. I accidentally tumbled behind someone, "I'm so sorry, i did-" 

I rolled my eyes once I realised I fell into Draco. Thankfully, the doors opened and Leona and I linked arms, walking into the Great Hall where everyone began clapping. 

Looking around, my heart began to flutter at the sight of my mother in the corner with the other parents. She was waving at me like a weirdo and I couldn't help but grow a smile. 

"She's here, Leona. Oh my-," I squealed, whispering to Leona who was enjoying the attention everyone was giving her. 

We took a seat, unfortunately, Draco and Atlas were sitting next to me. 

"It's been another year and finally it's time to say goodbye to our seventh-years. I remember when you all walked through those halls for the first time and now you walked through them for the last time. You're all practically grown up, maybe some of you," McGonagall began. 

McGonagall's speech took forever, I mean forever. Leona and I leaned against each other, slowly falling into a deep sleep until Theo flicked us in the head since he was sat behind us. 

We shot up to hear McGonagall, "Angela Harper." 

"I think they're calling names," I whispered to Leona who gave me a 'no shit' look. A few weeks ago we had to write down who we wanted to walk in with and I guess they just placed our certificates in order. 

"To my surprise, Leona White!" 

I stood up and began cheering and clapping, I could hear Theo behind me. "Yes, Leona. I knew you wouldn't fail," I screamed. She shot me a playful glare before weaving to the students and parents who were clapping. 

"Thank you, truly. I didn't think I would make it and being here today, I just have one last thing I want to let you all know," she teared up. 

I shared a look with Theo, this bitch was going to do something. 

"So long, motherfuckers," she screamed and everyone began whistling for the psychotic girl who walked back down. 

"Alora Cole!"

I gulped before I got up and slowly walked up to where she was. There were so many people in this hall and my eyes widened at everyone, completely tuning them out.

Leona and Theo were going crazy by the seats as they were acting like wild animals. I walked up to McGonagall and shook her hand as she gave me a framed paper.

"Congratulations, Ms. Cole," she smiled. 

I waved my framed certificate in the air which also had my results on here. I could see my mother in the back who was tearing up, I blew her a kiss before I went back down and sat with my friends. 

Once the celebration was over, I ran up to my mum, bombarding her with a hug. "I missed you so much, how are you here?" I cried into her shoulder.

"I don't have much time, baby. I have to head back but I only came to see you get your NEWTs," she smiled sadly as she cupped my face. 

I frowned at her news, "Mum, you just got here." She kissed my forehead before sending me a smile, "I know but I have to go. Please, don't come back home."

I felt a jab in my heart at the words she said to me, our home was everything that connected me to my dad. "Mum, where am I going to stay?" My heart was racing slightly, hoping she wasn't in any sort of danger. 

"You'll figure it out, just please, I don't know when I'll see you again. Be safe," she whispered before she pulled me in another hug. 

I nodded my head. A tall guy came in view, someone whom I've never seen before, "It's time to go, Mrs. Cole."

My mum gave me one last kiss before she followed the tall guy out of the Great Hall. "Hey, where is she going?" I turned around to see Leona who had her arm on my shoulder. 

"She's gone, uh- let's go back," I chuckled as I walked past her, not wanting to have to explain why I'm on the verge of tears. 

-

"I'm going to miss this place," I pouted. Leona and I were in the common room waiting for Theo to come down so we can head to the train station. 

"We'll be back, don't worry," she sniffed, staring at the place which was her home for seven years. 

There was noise coming down from the stairs and we looked to see Theo, carrying his trunk down. "Fucking hell, these things were not made for noodle arms," he muttered. 

"Theo, you're done with school. You're 18. Use your fucking wand which you've been using for the past seven years," Leona sighed as she pulled out his wand for him. 

"She's got a point," I added, hiding my giggles. 

He shoved his middle finger up at us and we burst into laughter as he levitated his trunk. We began walking out of the common room and headed for the train station, finally heading into the real world. 

Once we found a compartment to sit in, I fell into the seat, "I can't believe we're finally heading into the real world." The two in front of me nodded their heads as they thought about it for a second. 

"Who knows where we'll be in ten years," Theo stated as he leaned back. 

"Famous, teaching, possibilities are endless," I mentioned. 

I took my journal out of my bag and looked back on everything I drew. My heart paused for a moment as I stopped at a portrait I did of Draco. I flipped past it, not needing to break down in front of my friends. 

"Oh Alora, I almost forgot. I found this in my dorm, it's addressed to you," Theo said as he handed me a letter. 

"Who's it from?" Leona asked and Theo shrugged, "Found it there."

"Let's find out," I said and opened the letter.

Alora,

I hope your useless friend managed to give you this letter. It was the last chance I had to speak to you without you yelling at me or White slapping me somewhere. 

I want to start off by apologising for what I did to you. I should've told you what was happening from the moment I found out but the truth is I was in denial. I didn't want it to become my reality because I was praying Atlas would jump out and yell 'it's a prank'.

When it began to sink in, I told myself I would find every possible way to escape this but it was no use. My father is forcing me into this despite my pleas, I've even told them about you which was not how I wanted to tell them. 

They didn't care...

The best way for me to handle it was by ignoring you because if I didn't there was no way in hell I would ever live with myself. I soon realised that that was not for the best. 

I remember when you got the owl from your mother that she wouldn't attend the ceremony. Leona was telling Theo and I overheard. I had someone bring her, making sure she remained safe and went back home safely. I'm sorry her visit was short but I knew it'd make you happy if you saw her. 

I hope you do find someone who will cherish you and treat you right because you fucking deserve it after everything. 

You're going to do amazing things, Alora. 

Just remember that despite everything,

I love you.

Yours,

Otter.


	26. Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years since Alora's been living on her own now. She's thriving, she's left the toxic people behind and is now thriving at life with her fame.   
> Everything is about to go downhill from here on out.

Three Years Later*

*Penthouse in New York City - Manhattan*

"Faster, Atlas" I screamed.

"Open up!" He matched my tone.

"No-No-NO!"

Alora threw the couch pillow in Atlas' face as she placed the controller on the table. "You know, you suck at muggle video games," Alora chuckled, taking a sip of her beer. 

"Me? Forgive me for still being new to all of this muggle shit." Atlas rolled his eyes as he laid his legs up on the table, earning a scowl from Alora. 

"So, how's your dad doing? Any progress with Mark?" He asked, taking a sip of his beer. 

Alora felt that same pang of guilt course through her blood as Atlas asked about Mark. She didn't know how to respond, she had too much going on. 

"No progress, no. It's been three years Atlas, I don't think he's ever going to speak," she sighed, leaning on the couch's armrest. 

"The visits will help, don't worry. How's work?" He asked. 

Alora hadn't been able to focus on her work these past few days and Atlas knew but he didn't want to pry too much. "Work's fine. I got the letter, I'm walking for Chanel," Alora chuckled. 

"Your first walk and it's for Chanel, I couldn't be prouder. She acts, models, anything else?" Atlas joked to which Alora rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Did you hear about the-"

"Infertility? Yep," Alora finished. She took a sip of her beer to hide the smile that was growing on her face. "Stop smiling, idiot. It's sad," he joked. 

"Nope, it's karma. I got the news during work, you should've seen my face," Alora smiled like a complete idiot as she couldn't help but feel like justice has finally been served. 

There was pecking at the window to which Atlas rose his brows at her but she just shrugged and stood up to see what the pecking was. Once she reached her window, she was surprised to see an owl there with a letter in its beak.

"It's an owl," she said, her tone filled with shock and surprise. 

She opened the window and grabbed the letters, her eyes nearly popping out as she saw who they were from. "Theodore!" She told Atlas she walked back to the couch. 

"Theo? What does he want, last time I checked he was busy travelling with Isobel," Atlas said to which Leona shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me open it," Alora shrugged and began to read the letter out loud. 

Alora,

A few of us want to meet up at this cool new nightclub in London on the 8th. It's not going to be that many people, just us Hoggy kids haha. 

I really want you to come, we haven't seen each other in ages and it'll be fun to catch up. Get together like old times, you know. 

Your most handsome friend,

Theodore. 

"Bloody hell! Do you think I'm invited" Atlas asked. I re-read the letter over again, making sure I read it carefully. 

"Nevermind that. Why would they ask me to come out? It was made pretty clear they were having a blast without me," Alora scoffed. 

Alora didn't know if she wanted to go, she feared people she didn't want to see would be there and she didn't know if she could handle herself. But on the other hand, she missed her friends terribly, she lost contact with all of them except Theo and Atlas. 

Theo checked up on her for the first year but after that, they just send weekly owls to each other to check up on one another. 

"I'm going. And you're coming with," Alora smiled before she got up from the couch. 

Atlas choked on his beer slightly, "Excuse me? Dottie needs me." Alora rolled her eyes as she sat back down, grabbing hold of his hands. 

"Please? Atlas I can't go alone and you're the only person who knows them. Please, I will explain to Dottie myself," she pouted. Atlas could never resist her pouts.

"Alora, you know I don't even talk to any of them anymore," he groaned. 

Alora pouted like a child as she looked into Atlas' eyes, pleading, "Please? Imagine he is there, how am I going to not break?"

"Fine! But I'm not drinking, I can't control my alcohol in England," he gave in. 

Alora shot him a wink before heading to the door and grabbing his coat, throwing it at him. "Go home, pack your shit. We leave tomorrow," Alora smiled innocently. 

"I regret ever coming to America," Atlas groaned before he got up. 

-

"I sent it!" Theodore Nott asked as he sat in the living room of Leona White and Pansy Parkinson, back in London. 

Leona nodded her head, "Good. It's time we all got together again, I just hope she doesn't run away when she sees me."

Theo sat beside Leona as he gave her a sympathetic hug. "She won't. It's been three years, she's over it. Last I saw her she was and that was a year ago," Theo explained. 

"You're right. Nothing to worry about," she nervously chuckled. 

Theo didn't know but Leona was dreading seeing Alora only because she's come to terms that their fallout was completely her fault. She wishes to apologise but every letter she's sent always was sent back unopened.


	27. Welcome Home

"Stop biting the plastic off of your nails, you'll be fine," Atlas groaned, slapping my hand away from my mouth. 

"Whatever, just hurry up. We're already late," I snapped, pushing him forwards. 

My nerves were building up, I don't think I'm in the right state of mind to see any of them. I don't even know if everyone is coming and it's making my stomach twist into knots. 

"Fucking hell, the line is huge," Atlas rumbled, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

A smirk appeared on my lips, "Follow me." I dragged him to the front of the line once we reached the security guard. 

"Hello, the name's Alora Cole. I believe my company reserved the VIP section of the club for me tonight," I smiled at the large security guard. 

He blushed slightly as he took in my appearance, making Atlas growl under his breath. "O-f course, Ms. Cole. What a pleasure to have you," he grinned slightly before letting Atlas and I inside. 

"How did you do that?" Atlas chuckled. "You can get in anywhere if you're known, darling," I winked and began looking around for the guys. 

Once my eye caught Theo's he smiled at me, waving me over. I couldn't see anyone there, all I managed to see is Theo since they were all sitting in a booth. "Come on," I sarcastically cheered to Atlas and walked over to them. 

"Theo!" I squealed and he stood up, bringing me into a hug. 

"Oh my- Alora, is that actually you?" He praised me as he brought me into another hug. "Atlas, oh hello," he nervously stated as he pulled away to greet his twin. 

This gave me an opportunity to take in who's here, my heart sank slightly as I saw my old friends before me - Leona, Blaise, some girl, Isobel, Pansy and Astoria - great. 

And then, I saw him. Our eyes locked as I noticed he was sitting next to his wife, an arm over her shoulder. His eyes melted into mine and I blinked, looking away before the tears came. 

"Hi," I smiled shyly as I waved at everyone there. I wasn't close with any of them anymore, including Theo. They all waved at me in an awkward manner except Leona and Draco. 

"Well, sit sit. We want to know how you've been doing," Theo claps his hands as he makes room for me to sit next to him and Atlas after. 

I chuckled slightly as I stared at them all, mainly Theo. "Well, I just had a movie released and I'm going to be walking for Chanel soon," I explained and most of the girls' eyes popped at the word 'Chanel'.

"Oh wow! Clarice loves Chanel, spent nearly my whole salary on a bag," Blaise scoffed. I assumed the girl next to him was Clarice, considering no one bothered introducing her. 

I nodded my head, "Yes well got a busy schedule." The table went silent slightly until Atlas spoke up, "Since you all asked, I'm working in the American ministry."

Everyone sipped their drinks which they already ordered as they didn't know what to say. "I heard about your father, Alora. Such a shame," Astoria spoke up after a while, sending me the fakest smile ever. 

"Yes, it's tough. I heard about your infertility, I love to see karma finally catching up to you," I smiled as I winked at her. 

Her face melted and her eyes shot daggers at me as she gripped Draco's hand but I smirked to myself. "What a burn," Leona scoffed. I turned to her to see her holding back a smile as she sipped her drink. 

This was becoming too awkward for my liking. "Excuse me?" I spoke u[, gathering the waiter's attention who's eyes popped once they saw me. 

"My name's Alora Cole. I was wondering if the VIP section has any room for my friends and I, I'd be happy to give you my boss's name," I smiled innocently at the young boy. 

He shook his head shoving the plates into his coworker, "No, please follow me. I'm sure my boss would allow it." 

I smirked before pushing Atlas out of the booth and turning to the others who's eyes were widened. "Are you coming or am I going to be getting drunk alone?" They all shot up and followed after me.

-

"Fucking hell, Alora. This place is amazing," Blaise gaped as he held a cocktail in his hand. They all clinked their glasses together before drinking. 

I raised my glass in the air and brought it to my lips before I heard someone clear their throat, I looked up to be met with Leona's eyes, "Mind if I speak to you over there?"

I nodded my head before getting up. "We may need to call the Aurors soon," Theo joked as he held onto his girlfriend's waist. 

Rolling my eyes, I followed my old friend over to the back of the night club. "Look Leona, if you want to talk about what happened I really am over it. It was years ago and I don't hold a grudge," I said.

I expected her to shout or scream but what took me by surprise was the way she wrapped her arms around me, I just stood there like a gnome not knowing what to do. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She pulled away, chuckling, "I'm trying to say sorry. I really miss you Alora and not seeing or speaking to each other for almost three years is just ridiculous."

"I know but I guess I should've just heard you or tried to listen to what you were-"

She placed a finger on my lips in an attempt to shush me, "No. I've come to terms with everything and it was partially my fault. I shouldn't have even gone to their-"

"Leona, please stop. It was 50-50, I was obviously upset and I lashed out on your due to the loss. You had every right to go, you really did and I promise I'm over it," I smiled. 

She looked at me before opening her arms out, waiting for me to hug her. I rolled my eyes before accepting her hug. "I missed you, dumb whore," she giggled into my shoulder. 

"I miss you more, bitch."

"Shall we go and get drunk like the old days? " She winked as she linked her arm through mine. 

"Old days? It's only been three years, we're not there yet mate," I giggled as I dragged us back to everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing probably made sense LMAO.


	28. Hangovers Are a Bitch

I woke up to a crazy headache engulfing my head, the smell of liquor lingering in the room was not a far off guess as to why. I blinked a couple of times, seeing my surrounding. There were passed out people on the floor, familiar people, and I soon came to realise a heavy weighted Theodore on top of me. 

"Get off me, you oaf," I groaned as I pushed him onto the floor. He woke up suddenly, fear written on his face as he to was confused. 

I was on a couch, laying under Theodore who was crushing me. Leona and Pansy were nowhere to be seen, Atlas was on the kitchen counter asleep, Blaise and his girlfriend were on the other couch and Draco and Astoria were wrapped in a blanket on the floor. Great!

"Where the hell are we?" I mumbled, sitting up as I rubbed my head. 

"Leona's apartment, how we got here I have no clue," Theo raised his hands in surrender as he walked towards the kitchen.

He let out a girly shriek and I ran over to see Pansy on the floor and Leona sitting on the floor, both asleep and both a mess. "They aren't dead, you know," I stated to which Theo rolled his eyes. 

"Wake them up," he snapped and I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at him like he's mad. 

"No, if I wake them up then everyone else will wake up. Including Draco and his Godzilla of a wife," I whisper-shouted, glaring at the boy who was beginning to annoy me. 

He rolled his eyes and opened the fridge, taking two bottles of water out and throwing one at me. "Didn't you have a girlfriend? The Ravenclaw chic, where is she?" I asked and he choked on his water, shoving past me to presumedly go find her. 

"Seriously, Alora. How did you get yourself into this mess?" I asked myself as I stared at the two passed out girls on the kitchen floor. 

"I ask myself that same question!" I was startled by an awfully familiar voice. I turned around to see Draco leaning on the kitchen counter in front of me, he looks worse than Theo. 

I rolled my eyes, sipping my water, "Is there a reason you're here and not with your pimpy wife?" He ran a hand through his hair before he snatched the water out of my hand and took a sip. 

"Yes, I'm thirsty," he spoke with that raspy voice. I snatched my water back, "Get your own."

He scoffed as he leaned his head on his hand. "You weren't this uptight last night, what happened?" He asked, yawning. 

"I saw your face and decided I wanted to hurl," I fake-smiled before drinking more water. 

"Besides, shouldn't you be at some fertility clinic with your wife or something? I'm sure in order to try for reproduction you'll need some sort of help," I snorted. 

His face twisted as he shook his head but I didn't care. I shouldn't be saying awful things about another woman but it feels good to know karma actually caught up with these people. 

"Am I interrupting something?" A yawning Atlas asked as he sat next to Draco, opposite me. 

"No," I glared at the blonde-ferret who was aiming to have a staring competition with me. 

He broke his stare from me and turned to face Atlas, "Your girlfriend and I were just talking." Atlas, despite having the hangover of a 16-year-old, burst into laughter. 

"He's not my boyfriend, stop assuming shit you know nothing about, Malfoy," I snapped as I held onto the counter for balance. 

Atlas whistles slightly at the scene before him before grabbing hold of my arm, "It's fine. Let's go find Leo- Nevermind." 

I rolled my eyes before walking out of the kitchen and heading to find Theo, he on one hand I tolerate. I thought seeing Malfoy would still leave me upset and broken but now I'm just filled with anger, horrible anger and I want nothing but to get the fuck away from him. 

-

"So, we made up?" Leona grumbled as she finally awoke, leaving her girlfriend on the floor as she walked up to me. 

"Yeah, I guess we did. Did your beloved Malfoy's leave?" I rolled my eyes as I picked at my nails.

Theo walked in and fell onto the couch next to Atlas, "Finally left with Blaise and Clarice." I snorted a 'hallelujah' as I did not intend to stick around if they were here.

"God, I seriously don't know why he brought Astoria. That bitch had the nerve," Leona stated, throwing her legs on top of me as she laid on the couch. 

Atlas shook his head, "She was fine back in Hogwarts. When did she become so uptight and clingy?" 

"Since Alora showed up at the bar," Theo blurted, placing an icepack on his head. 

I snorted at their comment. I knew she looked intimidated by me when she glared at me back at the club but I didn't think she'd think I'd still want her husband, I don't do sloppy seconds. 

"Whatever. I'm just happy they're both gone," I sighed, not in the mood to deal with their trantrums.

"Us more, trust me. I mean, the way she brought up your dad as a conversation starter. You did good by smacking the infertility in her face," Leona huffed, grabbing the water on the table. 

When my father was found it was plastered all over the news, worldwide. He's remained in an American Wizards treatment center because he hasn't spoken since we've found him, I've visited him whenever I can but nothing helps. 

"It's fine, dad's getting better I hope," I frowned, clutching Leona's pillow 

"That's good to hear," Theo smiled at me to which I returned. 

"You know, I think what shocked us all was when you walked in with Atlas," Leona interjected, moving her fingers between the two of us. 

I let out a groan as I gave Atlas a look, begging him to explain to them that we're just friends and nothing more. 

"Merlin, woman. We're just friends, I have a girlfriend actually. But no we're just friends, she needed someone after all the shit went down between everyone," Atlas explained, sending me a small smile. 

Leona frowned slightly, "Right. I should've been there for you, I still am sorry-"

I interrupted Leona by stretching over to her, hugging her waist, "You already apologised, you cow. I don't want to hear another fucking apology or I really will scream."

She chuckled and gave me a slight hug. Our cuter moment was interrupted by Pansy walking into the living room, "What the fuck happened?"

We all laughed at her state which left her confused, staring at everyone in the room and counting the number of people she could've sworn was here in the first place.


	29. Malfoy's and Memories

Leona insisted that Atlas and I stay here instead of a hotel, she said it was the least she could do considering everything that happened. Atlas apparated to our room and gathered our belongings, bringing them back to the house. 

Theo and Atlas shortly after went to visit their family considering Atlas hasn't seen them in over two years.

"Do you still have the things I left here?" I asked Leona who was walking me up to the room I slept in when I lived with her for the first two months after Hogwarts. 

"Yes, believe it or not, I haven't really touched your room since you left," she said as we finally made it to the room. 

I sent her a pouty face before opening the room, coughing as the dust practically flew into my mouth. "You weren't kidding," I coughed. 

"I forgot as the years went on, to be honest, but here, everything is as you left it," she smiled as she gestured to the dusty room. 

The bed still had the clothes I'd thrown onto it, the majority of my clothes were in the closet, my box of treasurable's was under the bed - everything seemed normal. 

"Shit. I have to head over to work, the boys should be back soon from visiting their parents'," Leona said as she ran out of the room. 

I chuckled before looking around the room, my eyes spotted the purple shiny box in which I kept all my pictures. I dragged it out and my eyes widened at the number of pictures in it, this was going to be a long day. 

-

Narrators P.O.V.

It's been over an hour and Alora was lost in her own world, going down a rollercoaster of emotions at the pictures she's been looking at. She never expected to cry over the pictures with Draco but the memories they held were too much.

A bored blonde entered Leona's house, looking for his wife's purse she had left. No one knew Astoria Malfoy was sick, her medication was in her purse which he needed to get back to her. He wanted this to be left out of the press, he didn't know how he would handle it. 

"Leona!" He exclaimed but no answer, the blonde rubbed his temples trying to figure out where his friend was. 

He heard laughter mixed with sobs coming from upstairs and he thought Leona must be watching her muggle movies again. With a sigh, he walked upstairs. 

"I can't believe Theo snorted the pasta out, oh my god," Draco heard in a distance. He recognised that voice within a heartbeat.

He stopped at the mysterious door he always questioned due to it being locked but it wasn't locked anymore. He looked through it to see an emotional Alora surrounded by pictures with a glass of wine on the side. 

"Well, Cole. This is truly a sight." Alora was startled slightly and she held onto her heart as she realised it was only Draco. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She snapped, rolling her eyes as she went back to the photos.

Draco walked inside, admiring the room before him as he took a seat on the bouncy bed. "I am looking for Leona, what are you doing?" He replied, staring down at the photos on the floor.

Leona could've sworn she saw a smile imprint on his face as he stared at the photos, memories from Hogwarts all over the floor. 

"Not that it's any of your business but I am looking through my belongings I left when I moved out," Alora explained, taking a sip of her wine which she shouldn't have despite the hangover she is currently working through. 

Draco nodded his head as he picked up some of the photos, coincidently he picked up a photo of him which he had never seen before. "Did you take this without me knowing?" He asked Alora, showing the picture to her. 

Alora smiled slightly as she took the photo from his hands. It was in the library, he was lost in his book and had the most exciting look plastered on his face. "Yes, I did."

"Who's this?" Draco asked, ignoring the groan that came out of his still-lovers lips. 

She blinked a couple of times and laughed to herself, "That's me and one of the guys from Beauxbaton's. We reconnected a few months ago, actually."

Draco's jaw clenched out of reflex but shrugged it off, putting the photo back on the ground. Something that caught his eye was inside the box.

"You kept the letter?" He asked in a hushed tone. Alora looked up and followed his eyes down into the box which contained the very last words of Draco Malfoy in a letter she had received during their last day. 

She took the letter out and handed it to him, "Yeah, it was during my heartbroken days. Take it." He shook his head, lowering her hand down, "I wrote it for you."

She threw it back onto the box and he ignored the way she didn't have any sort of remorse on her. He got up off of the bed and walked around the room, looking at everything. Alora followed him with careful eyes, making sure he wouldn't touch anything she hadn't looked through yet. 

Draco spotted a green, sparkly box on the shelf and reached out to pick it up. As Alora looked up her heart stopped for a moment, she lunged out of her spot and snatched the box out of his hands. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She yelled, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. 

Draco threw his hands up in surrender and took a step back, "I was just looking." She shot him a glare as she went back to her spot, clutching the box tightly. 

"Leona's not here and neither is your troll of a wife. I suggest you leave," Alora muttered under her breath, trying to hold back the tears. 

Draco parted his lips to speak but decided it's best not to say anything. He stared at her, he could tell there was something about that box because of the way she became so sensitive about it. 

"I was actually here looking for Astoria's purse, if you let me know where it is I can leave," Draco said in a calming manner.

Alora wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at him, "Kitchen counter." With a final nod, Draco left the girl's room and downstairs to retrieve his wife's purse. 

Alora let out a shaky breath as she opened the lid of the box, her heartbreaking slightly as she looked at the memories filled inside of it. 

The unopened letter addressed to Draco. 

The magical DNA test she did. 

The corny baby onesie Leona bought her. 

The certificate. 

She sat on the floor, sobbing. After two years, managing to hold herself together she finally cracked. The unstable hole in her heartbreaking as she cried her sorrows, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Clarification's:  
> \- Leona is a healer at St. Mungo's alongside Blaise's girlfriend  
> \- Draco and Blaise work in Draco's company he started   
> \- Pansy works at the ministry alongside Theo   
> \- Atlas works at the American ministry  
> \- Alora is an actress but aspiring model and such.


	30. St. Mungo's

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Pull yourself together, it's been too long," I prepped myself up. If any sane person was here they'd think I'm out of my mind. 

I decide to walk downstairs and take a break from the unboxing of my things. I was startled to see Theo and Atlas in the living room having a laugh. 

"Does Leona not have better security?" I mumbled, placing myself inbetween the twins. 

"Nice to see you too," Atlas chuckled as he made room for me. 

I groaned, snatching Theo's beer and taking a sip. "Draco was here," I sighed and their heads snapped in my direction. 

"He was looking for Godzilla's purse. Instead he found the green box," I explained. 

The boys' eyes widened as they watched me carefully. "Did he find out about Sc-" 

"No. I grabbed it before he could open it," I interrupted Theo. 

"You know, I think we should go see Leona," Atlas mentioned, snatching the beer out of my hand. I frowned slightly, I really wasn't in the mood to go out especially after my mini-breakdown. 

Theo and Atlas lifted me up, taking me to the floo. "I don't use magi-" They groaned before shoving me inside. "Use the damn floo," Theo snapped.

I raised my hands up in surrender and took some floo powder, yelling, "St. Mungo's!"

-

St.Mungo's has changed a lot since the last time I've been here. Shortly after, Atlas and Theo arrived behind me. "God, you'd think for a hospital they'd clean their floo's," Theo said in disgust. 

He dragged us to a room labelled 'L.W' and I felt a shred of happiness erupt inside me for her success. Theo knocked on the door and with a loud yell, we entered to find Leona sitting down. 

"Alora, you came," she smiled as she got up to hug me. I hugged her back as I chuckled, she's too cute. 

"Oh yeah, it's not like we're here. Excuse us," Theo complained, shoving Atlas out of the way as he made his way to an empty chair. 

Leona rolled her eyes at the boys behaviour, "You'd think he was on his period or something. Anyways, what brings you to my workspace."

Theo shrugged his shoulders, looking at Atlas as it was his idea to bring us. "Draco nearly found out about you-know-what," Atlas said making me glare at him. 

"He WHAT? What happened?" Leona yelled, slamming her door shut. She threw Theo off of one of the chairs, placing me on it as she sat on the othet one. 

Ignoring Theo's complaint, I frowned slightly, "He came looking for that man-stealer's purse. He found me looking at the old pictures. Then he grabbed the green box and well I grabbed it back."

Leona nodded her head slowly, rubbing her chin as she thought to herself. "He's as oblivious as ever, don't worry. You're safe," Leona assured me as she stroked my arm. 

I parted my lips to speak before an elf popped into the office, interrupting us. "Healer Li, the Malfoy's are here - urgently!" The elf spoke with confidence, something quite rare. 

"Oh god! Okay thank you, Pepi," Leona sighed, running up to the back of her desk. "Why are they here-"

Before she could reply, Leona ran out of the room. I looked to Theo who rubbed his temples, "Astoria's sick. It's the third time they've brought her this week."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Let's go see what's up then." They both looked scared but I rolled my eyes, dragging them out. 

What was I going to do? I'm not cruel to a sick person...

-

We made it to the emergency room and there were a few people standing outside, one of them being Draco. He saw us and walked up, "Now's not the time for your fucking games."

I threw my hands up in surrender, "Dude, we were here when Leona was called in. I just came to see if you were alright." He rolled his eyes before a tall man came up behind him, bloody fucking hell he looked intimidating. 

"Draco...who is this?" The man asked with a hint of disgust in his voice as he looked me up and down. I assumed he knew Theo and Atlas as he squinted his eyes at them as he moved them onto me next. 

Blonde hair, rude tone, those eyes - fuck.

I knew it was Draco's father but what came out of my mouth next, I knew would regret. "Excuse me? Wipe that smug look off your face, grandpa. Who do you think you're talking to?" I snapped.

Theo grabbed my arm, turning me around. He had a fearful look in his eyes and I shrugged him off, turning my attention back to the angered blonde. 

"You dare speak to me, you filthy-"

"Filthy what? Mudblood? Halfblood? Reality check, I'm a pureblood. Why don't you take your prejudice opinions and shove it up your stiff as-" I had a hand cover my mouth and was dragged out by who I persumed was Atlas, Theo was too loose. 

He pushed me against a wall, "What the fuck are you doing? Do you know who that is?" I rolled my eyes, why do people think I'm scared of their opinions. 

"Yes, Lucius fuckface Malfoy. The guy who also decided to ruin my life by sending my boyfriend off to marry some prude," I huffed, my breathing elevating slightly 

Atlas rubbed his temples as he took in a deep breath, "You can't talk to him like that. Stay here until they leave." I scoffed, shoving him back, "Then let's get the hell out of here."

Without waiting to hear what he had to say, I shoved past and went back to where everyone was. Ignoring Malfoy senior's glare, I walk up to Theo, "Can we go?"

"Uh sure- Draco, let us know if anything happens?" Theo looked to Draco who nodded. I couldn't help but see most of them probably figured out who I am by now, good to know the Greengrass' are aware they fucked up my life. 

"Let Leona know I'll be at her house," I shouted without turning around as Theo and Atlas dragged me back to the floo station. 

"Alora, she's really sick. It's not time for your-" I interrupted Theo by placing a finger on his mouth to shut him up, "I know. Can we just go?"

With a nod, I stepped into the floo and headed home.


	31. Their Return

Narrators P.O.V.

Atlas, Theo and Alora were sat in the living room that night. Alora was drawing in her journal, after all these years she still found comfort in drawing something - still therapeutic. She needed it after her encounter with the older Malfoy, she was shocked as to how much her former lover looked like his father. It was scary, she'll say that. 

"Atlas, when are we leaving?" Alora asked, looking up at the boy who was in a conversation with Theo's girlfriend. "We've only been here two days you know," he sighed. 

Alora rolled her eyes and went back to her journal, she wanted to leave this place more than anyone could imagine. She agreed to a week but seeing Draco reminded her why she never wanted to step foot in Britain again. 

Snapping her out of her thoughts, a frustrated Leona entered the home alongside her girlfriend, Pansy. "I swear to Merlin, the Greengrass' are different level annoying," Leona sighed, throwing herself next to Alora. 

"What happened?" Theo asked, walking into the living room once he heard the girl. 

Leona sat up, rubbing her temples. "Astoria isn't getting any better and they think I'm making her worse because of Alora. How they even knew about her is beyond me," she explained. 

Atlas and Theo stared at Alora, waiting for her to crack. "Oh my- We might have ran into them as we were leaving," Alora cracked, smiling at Leona. 

"No! You deliberately went there to see what was happening and told Lucius Malfoy to shove his judgement up his stiff ass," Atlas finished, blowing Alora a kiss. 

Leona sat up, slapping Alora's leg causing her to groan slightly. "Are you stupid? They aren't idiot's you know, they know who you are. And I wonder why Draco's ex-lover would be wandering the halls of St.Mungo's while his wife is dying," Leona slightly raised her voice. 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what was happening," Alora pouted. Leona rolled her eyes and snatched the blanket that was placed on Alora, placing it above herself. 

Pansy, now holding a bottle of water and newspaper, walked into the living room with a sympathetic look. "There is something you should know, Alora," Pansy said in a worrying tone. 

Everyone looked up, Alora tilted her head at the girl who looked awful. She handed Alora the Daily Prophet and she began reading the cover. 

As everyone stared at her, Alora dropped the newspaper onto the floor and stared at her lap. "Did she go into shock? What did it say?" Isobel, Theo's girlfriend, asked worryingly. 

Leona snatched the newspaper and began reading the cover, her eyes widened at what she had read, instantly having the need to protect her best friend more than anything. 

"They're back? Where the fuck have they been for three years? Kidnapping more bloody teenagers and their fathers, I assume," Leona yelled, standing up.

Alora's focus finally shifted to her friend's outrage. "I need to go home, my dad- he- they need to know," she stuttered, standing up. 

"No, are you stupid? You can't go back to America, Alora. Your face is the headline of every bloody thing someone looks at. They're probably at your door," Leona snapped, shoving Alora back onto the couch. 

"She's right, we need to stay here," Atlas interjected, sending a pitiful look to his best friend.

When Atlas and Alora started becoming close, they had a friends with benefits type of relationship. Alora ran into Atlas in New York, they both caught up and before she knew it she was spilling her entire life story out at him. Atlas felt nothing but pity towards the young girl he once fancied.

"I can't stay here. I have work, my dad needs me, this isn't my home anymore," Alora stated in distress 

"If you stay here we can have Auror's guarding your house, you'll be protected," Pansy said in hopes to calm the girl down. 

Alora sat back down on the couch, resting her head on Leona's shoulder. "For how long?" She asked, looking at Pansy, it seemed they all were looking at her. 

"Until they're found. The ministry thinks that their back for you and until they find them, you're not safe," Pansy explained. 

"This is the first I'm hearing about this, does no one seem to inform me shit?" Theo snapped, rolling his eyes. He felt out of the loop considering he too works at the ministry, the one day he doesn't have work, havoc happens. 

"It's fine, we'll keep her here. Nothing will happen to her here, just have Aurors guarding the premises," Leona said. 

"I need to send an Owl to my mother, if you'll excuse me," Alora cracked slightly as she headed for the stairs. 

Her friends weren't daft, they knew she was tearing up but if anyone knew Alora they would know to leave her be, let her have some time to herself. 

"Are they really back?" Theo asked he was frantically quite scared for his friend. He knew the trauma she'd had in the past with these people and didn't want her to go through it again. 

"No, she's having a laugh. Of course, they're back you fucking idiot," Atlas snapped, slapping the boy in the back of the head. 

Meanwhile, Alora was sat upstairs in her 'old' yet 'new' room and was sobbing as she wrote her letter to her mother. Her mother had been there for her through everything, protected her from the evil that was after her. Yet, as a 21-year-old, Alora still felt like she needed her mother. 

Mum,

I don't know if the news has reached America yet but you should be aware that they are back. Remember Pansy, Leona's girlfriend, well she works at the ministry. She's informed me that they've come back and are presumably looking for me. 

I don't want you to worry because this will most likely be plastered all over the news in America as well. 

Leona said it's best if I remain in Britain for the time being considering it's too dangerous for me to travel, both portkey and the muggle way. They'll have Aurors guarding the house and I'll be safe, all we can do is pray they catch the motherfuckers. 

Sorry for the language. 

Please don't stress, I want you to focus on dad, he needs one of us. If there is any progress at all with him, please let me know. I don't care if there is a bounty on my head, I'll be there. 

I love you so much, be safe. 

Alora.

With that final note, she placed the letter in the envelope and gave it to Leona's owl to take.


	32. Friendly Faces

Alora's P.O.V.

I woke up with a slight headache pounding in my head, I sat up slowly only to see I'm still in yesterday's clothes. I must've fallen asleep crying. 

As slowly as I can, I got up and decided to head downstairs. To my surprise, everyone was already awake and by everyone, I mean Pansy, Leona and Atlas. 

"Morning," I mumble, walking into the kitchen where everyone is eating their breakfast. 

"Sleeping beauty awakens," Atlas chuckles, sipping his coffee. 

I roll my eyes and sit down next to Leona who pats my head, "You know, the Aurors are coming today. Pansy just told me." I lift my head up and raise my brows at her.

"Am I meant to be happy?" She sipped her coffee, choosing to ignore my sour mood. "They should be here any-"

As Pansy was speaking, the doorbell went off and she smirked at me before getting up to answer the door. "I don't see what's so exciting about a bunch of Aurors guarding me like I'm gold," I said. 

Atlas and Leona both rolled their eyes. The door opened and in walked Pansy accompanied by a bunch of Aurors. I looked up and my eyes widened along with my smile.

"Ron?" I asked in complete surprise, needing to make sure I'm looking at a Weasley. "The one and only," he chuckled. 

I walked up and gave him a hug, his friend Harry who was standing behind him too. There were a few other Aurors I didn't know of but to my surprise, another Weasley joined the party.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed as I saw Ginny who was holding a baby boy in her hand. "Ginny Weasley!" She chuckled before hugging me with one hand as she used the other to support her baby. 

"Well, let's go into the living room. It's so cramped in here," Leona shivered, shoving us all out of the kitchen. 

Once we all sat down, I was in awe as Ron explained how he along with Harry and the other Aurors will be guarding Leona's house as well as my safety. "We'll be here during the day, during the night the Aurors will shift," Ron finished. 

"Thank you, honestly this is all so bizarre to me," I sighed, looking around the room.

"But you'll be safe, don't worry," Pansy reassured me as she was writing some stuff down in her workbook. I gave her a swift nod.

I turned around to Ginny who was bouncing her baby boy on her lap. "So who's the little angel," I cooed as I looked at the little boy. 

"James Sirius Potter," Ginny smiled as she pulled some of the curls back. "Aha! Nice doing with the name," I laughed. "Can I hold him?"

Ginny smiled before handing me the baby, he sat on my lap as he played with the rings on my fingers. It was just Ginny, Leona and I sitting in the living room - the boys went out to find Theo because apparently, the Aurors won't let him in despite knowing him. 

"How old is he?" I asked, he was absolutely adorable. You could tell he looked a lot like Harry but had Ginny's smile, my heart was melting at the cute boy. 

Over the years I grew a soft spot for kids, especially babies. My heart ached whenever I held one but little James was the cutest being. 

"Turning 1 in October," she said, sighing as she rubbed her temples. 

Baby James had his chubby fingers wrapped around my fingers as he attempted to put them in his mouth. "James! What did we say about biting people's fingers? No!" Ginny scowled.

"It's fine, he's such a cutie," I giggled, flipping him over so he faced me. His big smile never failed to warm my heart, he was truly an angel. 

As I was making faces at the tiny Potter, the door opened. The three of our heads jolted to see Draco walk in. "What do you want?" Leona asked, standing up. 

"I came to discuss Astoria's history, you know the one you asked about," Draco sighed, waving some papers in his hands. 

"Oh, wait here. I need to get my things. Also, did you see the boys outside?" Leona rushed as she tapped her leg impatiently. 

Draco nodded his head, "Yeah. Theo's fighting with some kid named uh- I don't know but they're sorting that out." Leona rolled her eyes before heading upstairs. 

"Weaslette! Alora!" Draco nodded. Ginny waved him off as she looked like she was ready to fall asleep at any moment. 

As I tried to ignore Draco, he came and sat next to me on the couch. "Atlas knock you up?" He asked, staring at me and the baby. 

I looked to Ginny who rolled her eyes before letting him know the baby is hers. "No offense or anything Weaslette-" Draco started. "Here we go," she groaned. 

"-But you let your scarhead of a husband name your child?" Draco finished to which Ginny nodded her head. "Why?"

I could tell Ginny was beginning to get frustrated with the blonde. "He's a baby, Draco. I think it's sweet they named him after the dead," I interjected, bouncing the baby who began to giggle. 

"Whatever. Watch Potter name his next son 'Dumbledore', that kid would be bullied till the end of time," Draco snickered and I slapped his chest, hoping he'd shut up.

Baby James began crying suddenly and Ginny groaned, I could tell she was beginning to get tired of the baby's constant need. "I know James, the blondie otter is a meanie. Let's go in the kitchen, he hasn't touched anything," I talked to the baby as I took him into the kitchen. 

-

An hour later, Theo finally joins Ginny and I in the kitchen. He's startled for a second by the baby in my hand but brushes it off. "Where have you been?" I asked the flustered boy. 

He had a big bruise on his forehead and I could only assume he'd been in a fight. I haven't seen Theo in a long time before I came back to Britain and it sure as hell is weird seeing him injured. Even back at school, he'd never have a physical fight. 

"Don't even- I came to grab an icepack," Theo huffed, "Did you know Draco is sitting in the living room? For someone who got a dying wife, he sure spends a lot of time at his ex's house she's staying at."

Ginny and I glanced at each other as the boy walked out, I rolled my eyes as I handed James back to Ginny. "Come on, let's go out and see what this is all about," I sighed and we walked out of the kitchen. 

To my disappointment, Draco was still here and it didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. "Well, we'll be outside if you need us," Harry said as he walked into the living room. 

"Thank you, Harry. Truly," I smiled and he nodded his head before walking to Ginny and James. 

Draco rose his brows at me, "Why are they outside?" Leona smacked the blonde with a newspaper, handing it to him, "Do you not read the news?"

"Sorry, bit preoccupied with my wife's current state of health," he snapped, opening the daily prophet to read it. 

After scanning it for a while Draco looked up at me, there was something in his eyes - those ocean-like eyes. "They're back?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I wonder how long it'll take before they kidnap me again," I snort, walking towards the door to find Atlas and Theo. 

"Alora, this isn't funny. Your life is really-" Draco began but I interrupted him, walking back towards him. 

"Look, Malfoy. Your wife is on her death bed and as much joy that that brings me, you should be worried about her rather than your 'ex' who you didn't even bother to open a simple piece of mail which would've explained everything." My voice slightly raised at the end as the tears began forming but I brushed them off as I walked out, slamming the door behind me. 

When I found out that I would become the luckiest person in the world, I was devastated. But after the DNA test, I couldn't help but feel relieved and overjoyed. What hurt the most was the fact that I owl'd him and he sent the letter back, not even bothering to open it.


	33. Money Problems and Hospitals

*One Month Later*

One month. 

One fucking month I've been stuck in this house. 

A week after I was practically on house arrest I turned on Leona's TV to see the Chanel runway. It hurt a little to see someone else walk in your spot, at that point, I just wanted to shut everyone and everything out of my life. 

Other than the night and the Aurors outside, I'm practically home alone most of the time. It's refreshing to think but after a while it gets boring. Atlas travels back and forth using portkey since there isn't anyone after him. 

I was sitting in the living room watching some movie that is too corny for my liking. I heard shouting coming from upstairs and an angry Theo came down the stairs. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Theo snapped, yelling as he put his coat on. 

I was slightly thankful for the popcorn I made earlier because this looked better than the movie in front of me. 

"Theo, wait. It's not under my-" Atlas said as he ran down the stairs but Theo snapped back at him as Atlas aimed to grab him, "Don't. Take it all, Atlas I don't fucking care."

Theo ran out of the house, slamming the door shut which made me jump slightly. "What the fuck was that all about?" I asked Atlas but he ignored me, going upstairs and slamming the door to his room. 

As if on cue, Leona walked through the house and she did not look happy. "I swear to Merlin's bloody grave, the sooner this bitch dies the better," she huffed, falling onto the couch. 

"Leona! Don't say tha-" I started but she raised her hand in the air, silencing me. "Look at what her father did, he threw pumpkin juice all over me because she wasn't getting better."

I blinked slightly, trying to hold in my giggles. I hated the bitch just as much as anyone but I wouldn't necessarily wish death upon her. "It really highlights your eh, hair?" I giggled as she rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up. What happened with Theo? I saw him run out of the house with tears in his eyes," Leona said, waving her wand over her hair to clean it up. 

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. Him and Atlas were arguing and he left. Atlas is upstairs as far as I know." She sighed, rubbing her temples. 

"At this point, I don't fucking care. I want sleep, I need sleep," she hums before she closes her eyes and aims to get some sleep.

And she did get sleep, for 56 seconds. 

The floo suddenly erupted, a sign of someone calling her. Leona screamed before getting up to see who it is. 

Healer Leona, emergency at St. Mungos.

Madame Malfoy!

I parted my lips to say something to her but she shushed me, grabbing her bag and coat to floo out of the room. 

"When did my life become so crazy?" I thought to myself as I got up to go check on Atlas considering it was getting late. 

I knocked on his door and he opened it with anger spread across his entire face, soon softening once he sees me. "Yes?" He asks, clearly impatient. 

"May I come in, kind sir?" I joke and he moves out the way, letting me come in. 

I sat down on his bed, crossing my legs as he sits on the floor. "Want to tell me what that was with Theo?" I asked. He looked up and ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. 

"We got into an argument." I gasped as I slapped my hands over my face, "Oh my god, are you for real? I thought you were bonding."

He rolled his eyes at my sarcastic comment before stretching his arms out, "My family invited us over this morning. They told us they changed the order of the will."

Atlas rubbed his temples as he attempted to explain his argument with Theo. "They left 40% of their earnings to my older sister, 40% to me and that leaves 20% for Theo," he finished, looking up at me. 

"Wait, so what's included in the 20% Theo gets?" I asked, slightly confused considering the fact that the Notts are filthy rich, right below the Malfoy's. 

"My sister and I get 300 Galleons each and my sister also gets the family house. Then you have Theo who's getting 80 galleons with my parent's books," he explained. 

I blinked a couple of times, staring at Atlas. When we were at school, Theo always explained to me how their parents favoured his sister and Atlas over him, they showed it pretty well.

"Atlas, you can't blame him for being upset," I sighed, frowning at their pettiness. 

"I know, I know. But, Alora, before you came to Hogwarts Theo and I never 'hung' out with each other. He didn't want to associate himself with me because of my parents," Atlas sighed, leaning against the wall. 

I understood where he was coming from, I never grew up with siblings but I understand him. "Look, give him some time. It's not your fault but he's always been in your shadow."

He nodded his head before getting up, grabbing his coat, "I'm going to see Dottie. Will you be okay on your own?" I nodded my head.

He went to grab his portkey but I quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him into a hug. "Be safe," I whispered and he chuckled before nodding his head.

I watched him leave, heading off back to America. A part of me still gets jealous whenever Atlas gets to go home, only because I found America to be my safe zone. 

When I left Leona's house, I had nowhere to go. I bought a one-way ticket with some money I had saved up and headed over there, my life wasn't perfect either but I got away from Europe. 

Everything bad that has ever happened to me happened here and I wanted to be free from all of it. I needed a fresh start and I was happy I finally had the chance to start again but it feels like I'm running up a cycle, a constant repetitive life cycle. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the front door, someone was banging on it pretty loudly. I ran downstairs, wrapping a blanket on me because it was raining heavily and I knew it'd be cold. 

My heart froze slightly when I saw who it was through the peephole.

Opening the door, I gasp slightly at his state. 

"Draco?"


	34. Death Is a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Sexual Content

"Draco?"

I let the shaking blonde into my house, he was soaking wet from the heavy rain that was pouring outside. He let out a shaky breath before falling onto the floor, I quickly locked the door before running over to him, holding him as he sobbed into my shoulder. 

"S-She's d-d-dead," he stutters, holding me tightly. 

My heart ached for him, I lifted him slightly walking over to the fireplace. He held onto my and I placed him on the floor, taking the blanket that was wrapped around me and wrapping it around him so he can dry off. 

"Draco, look at me. What happened?" I asked, handing him water to drink but he didn't touch it. 

He held my hands that remained on his house and he took a deep, shaky breath, "She had a stroke. Leona p-pronounced her d-dead a few m-minutes ago." I held him close to me as his tears came falling down. 

I didn't know what to say or do, I didn't like Astoria but he clearly had feelings for her to be feeling like this. I let him cry onto me as we sat near the fireplace.

Twenty minutes later he finally stopped crying and removed himself from me, sitting opposite me. "D-Do you have your wand so I can dry off?" He asked, looking up at me. 

"No, I locked my wand away. It's at my place," I replied to which he nodded. 

We sat in silence for a while, both of us not knowing what to say to one another. I brought him thicker blankets so he doesn't catch a cold as he sat by the fire. 

"Did you love her?" I asked, breaking the silence. 

I had to know.

He stared at me for a second before shaking his head. I don't know what but for the first time in years, I felt a weight being released off of my shoulders. 

"I hate myself for that. We were both forced into this, neither of us wanting to leave the people we loved. She was only 21, she didn't deserve to die. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for this," he sniffed as he kept his gaze on the floor. 

"I'm sorry she's dead, Draco. But this isn't your fault," I whispered. He looked up and nodded his head but didn't say anything. "I hate to ask but why did you come here?" 

His blue eyes met mine for a slight second, "You're the first person I thought of." My heart melted at his words and I sent him a small smile. 

"Fuck it." Ignoring his calls, I got up and went to Leona's drinking cabinet. I grabbed a bottle of her fancy scotch along with two glasses, bringing them back to where Draco was sat. 

I poured us both a glass of scots and handed him one, "You need it. Trust me." He gulped before taking it and devouring it. 

"Now now Draco, you do know how to drink right?" I joked as he handed me the cup, pointing to the bottle. I rolled my eyes before pouring more and handing it back to him, this felt wrong but he needed it. 

-

An hour goes by and Draco and I are safe to say drunk off of our asses, we sat down talking about life and everything that's gone on, not giving a fuck if we didn't remember this all later. 

"I hate myself for this but I was happy she was infertile," he chuckled, moving closer to me as he wanted more heat. 

I shook my head, "Why?" He shrugged his shoulders, drinking some more, "I didn't want her to have my kids. It felt wrong."

"Aha and what, you'd think I'd be able to have them?" I joked, not expecting an answer to come out of his mouth, "Yes."

I stared at him with my eyes widened, if only you knew Draco.

I cleared my throat before crawling over to him, grabbing his glass so I can take it back but I fell over slightly on top of him. We remained in that position for a second too long as we got lost in one another's eyes. 

I cleared my throat, getting off, "I'm just going to-" I was silenced but his hands interlocking with mine, pulling me back down as he placed his lips on mine. 

The feeling of his lips have never left my mind, they were always soft and tasted minty. I melted into his touch as he spread my hair out of my face, cupping my cheeks. His tongue glided against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue match with mine. 

He took my top off, chucking it onto the floor next to us. His lips travelled all the way down my neck to my breasts, his hands unhooking the bra and throwing it to the side. 

"Draco..." I moaned his name out as he cupped my breasts, licking his tongue upon my body until he reached my lips. 

The next thing I knew, I took all of his clothes off as he removed my joggers. He paused momentarily, looking up at me, "Are you-"

I nodded my head, bringing his lips back onto mine. He shoved his entire length inside me, staring at my face for confirmation to continue. 

With a slow nod, he begins pumping inside me. "God, I missed this," he whispered against my lips. 

His pace began to increase and I was thankful no one was home, our bodies sweat were matching together - from the heat and our bodies mixed. 

-

Leona's P.O.V.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Pippy. Take care," I sighed at the elf who nodded her head before apparating out of my office. 

It's been a stressful night and I just wanted to go home. I felt bad for the Greengrass', Draco practically stormed out of there and the Malfoy's most likely went off to find the next bride for the poor bloke. 

I walked up to the floo point and grabbed some floo before I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see Astoria's sister, Daphne grabbing hold of my arm. 

"Daphne, I really have to go-" She stopped me by bringing me into a hug which took me completely by surprise.

"Thank you, Leona. Thank you for trying," she whispered in my ear. 

I let go of her hug and nodded my head, "It's my job." She wiped away her tears before handing me two letters which confused me slightly.

"Astoria gave this to me a few days ago. She wanted you to give this to Draco and this one to Alora," she said quietly. 

I parted my lips to speak but she placed the two envelopes in my hand and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to point it out there, Draco isn't heartless over Astoria's death. He never loved her and he never would've even if she did have her children. He was forced into a marriage when his heart belonged to someone else so the first person he thought of was Alora :/


	35. The Letter

I woke up to my head pounding and my body sore. I opened my eyes to see that I was not in my usual sleeping position I usually was in the morning. I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist as I sat up slowly, I turned around to see Draco. Naked. 

Fuck. 

I tapped his shoulder, aiming to wake him up without Leona or Pansy hearing. "Wake up you dumb fuck," I whisper-shouted. 

He mumbled in his sleep, not bothering to wake up. I slapped his chest and he groaned loudly, opening his eyes. "Where the fuck-" He stopped himself before looking at me, once he saw I was naked he widened his eyes. 

"Did we-" I nodded my head and he sat up, sighing loudly. "You need to get out of here before Leona comes in, please," I sighed and he nodded his head, grabbing his clothes off of the floor. 

Once we were both dressed, I looked around to see if anyone was around. "Come on," I whispered and directed him towards the door. 

"Alora, I'm sorr-" Before he could finish his sentence we were both interrupted by a loud cough which startled us. 

We looked up to see Leona sitting on the stairs, "About damn time. You know, Draco. Some men tend to wait at least 24 hours before fucking their ex after becoming widowed."

I shot Leona a look and she shrugged her shoulders. "Time to leave," I quickly said to Draco, shoving him to the door. 

"Wait!" Leona exclaimed, running up to us. "Leona, please," I sighed, I wasn't in the mood to start anything with these two and I just wanted my bed. 

"You guys should sit down for this," Leona said and we both looked at each other in confusion before following her to the living room. 

"Leona, what's going on?" I asked. She had a confusing look on her face, I couldn't decipher what it was. I looked to Draco who shrugged. 

She Accio'd her bag and grabbed two letters out of it, "Daphne gave me these letters. Astoria wrote them for the two of you."

My brows shot up and I looked to Draco who seemed as baffled as I. "What's in it?" He asked and Leona shrugged her shoulders. 

Leona handed me the letter and I opened it up instantly,

Alora,

If you're reading this I'm probably dead. Bet you laughed your ass off when you found out hah. 

There is something both you and Draco need to know, something I am deeply ashamed of to this day. 

I know about your baby. 

In September of 1998, I know you sent a letter to Draco. I know because I opened it and read it. 

I wanted to start off by apologizing but jealousy consumed me. When the owl arrived at the manor, Draco was with his father over at the company. I wasn't going to read it but when I saw it was addressed by you, I had no choice. 

I didn't want him knowing about this merely because I thought if I were to have his child he probably wouldn't care about it as much as the one you were having. Unfortunately, due to infertility that wasn't possible. 

I overheard you and Leona arguing the morning of my marriage, the day you decided to move to America. I truly am sorry that you lost your baby, no woman should ever have to go through that. 

I really am sorry. 

Yours from the dead,

Astoria. 

I had tears brimming in the corner of my eyes, I turned to Draco who he to had tears forming in his eyes. "Is it true?" He asked, not looking up at me. 

"Y-Yes," I stuttered, whispering as I felt my breath hitch. 

He got up from the couch and headed for the door, I quickly ran after him, grabbing his hand which he shoved back. "Just leave me alone," he said, walking out and slamming the door shut. 

I walked back inside the living room, Leona was reading my letter and she came up to me, pulling me into a hug. "Why is he mad?" I cried as I hugged my best friend. 

"I know, I know. He's probably overwhelmed just give him time," she whispered into my ear. 

TIme. Funny. I don't know how Draco could be feeling. I don't even know how I'm feeling. When I received the letter back that day my heart broke, thinking Draco didn't want anything to do with me or his child. 

-

Leona's P.O.V.

*The Next Day*

"Alora, are you sure?" Atlas asked Alora as he walked down the stairs. 

"Yes, if he fucking reads everything in here he'll understand," she sighed and handed me the green box. 

I felt bad for both Alora and Draco at this point. Astoria was the reason Draco never knew about his unborn child or the reason why he died. "Come on, Atlas," I sighed and dragged the boy with me knowing I'll need support. 

We flood over to Malfoy Manor and I instantly shivered at how dark this place grew suddenly. "Knock, idiot," I snapped at Atlas who rolled his eyes but did as I said. 

He knocked on the door and nothing. "Knock again," I said and he did as I said. 

A minute later, a house-elf opened the door. He rose his brows waiting for one of us to speak. "I wish to see Draco," I said, clearing my throat slightly. 

"Master Draco is not seeing anyone," the elf squeaked. 

Atlas parted his lips to speak but I shoved the box into his hands and kneeled down to the elf, "You can tell master Draco that if he doesn't come out in 5 minutes, I will cut open his balls and feed him his sperm." 

The elf's eyes widened and he nodded his head. "Leona White," I told the elf and he slammed the door. 

I turned to Atlas who had stepped away from me slightly out of fear, good to know I still make people tremble. 

A few minutes later, the door opened and a scruffy looking Draco walked out. He had huge bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and I'm pretty sure he was wearing dirty clothes. 

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled, glaring at Atlas. 

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the disgusting blonde, "We came to give you something."

I snatched the box out of Atlas' hands and shoved them into Draco's. "The fuck is this? Your sex tape?" He snapped, squinting his eyes at Atlas. 

"Mate, it was three years ago. Get a fucking grip, she clearly has," he huffed and Draco lunged forward before I pushed him back. 

"We need to head back but listen, if you look through everything in there, you'll understand some things. But don't hate on Alora, this is your dead wife's fault," I explained before dragging Theo away. 

"You think he'll look through it?" Atlas asked, walking down the gates. 

"He's a Malfoy, they are all nosy fuckers. Of course, he will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't made clear because I didn't write Astoria's letter to Draco but Draco understood Astoria stole Alora's letter when she tried to tell him about the baby. He's mainly pissed about how she fucked Atlas alongside the fact she didn't tell him when the baby died.


	36. The Green Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> \- Mentions of Miscarriage 
> 
> I added Astoria's letter to Draco at the bottom :D

Draco's P.O.V.

I sat in my room staring at the bloody box those two left me. I knew when I was with Alora that day, this box was sketchy it wasn't exactly rocket science. 

I took in a deep breath before yanking the box closer to me, ready to open it. The box was nicely decorated, if it is what I think it is then Alora has impeccable taste. 

I slipped the lid of the box off and the first thing on top of the box was a letter, addressed to me. The letter was in her handwriting, I had an idea what this was. Ripping it open, I began to read it,

Otter,

Surprise! 

Dear God that sounded so cringe. Just ignore I even wrote that haha. Okay, I don't exactly know how to tell you this. 

Well, I can't say I'm happy about your marriage because I'm not. Astoria seems like a em unique woman and I wish you both the best. This is hard for me, believe me. Truth is I don't wish you all the best but you can't really blame me, I don't think I ever will be. 

What I really wanted to talk to you about is something I hope you will understand. 

During our graduation, I had sex with Atlas. I don't regret it but I did have sex with him, I can already imagine your face hah. 

Sorry, jokes aside I did have sex with him. 

But the problem is, I'm pregnant. 

I had a test done and the baby is yours, Draco. Believe it or not, I am very happy about that, it means marriage or not we will still be in each other's lives. I thought you should know. Unfortunately, Leona and I will not be attending your wedding but yeah. 

Please write back,

Alora. 

I felt a little tense reading that letter, I wanted to fuck up Atlas' face for even touching her but it's not like I could've. Moving the letter aside, I looked through the other things. 

A chuckle escaped my lips as there was an onesie for a baby boy, I assume is Leona's doing. There was DNA testing which states the baby is mine indeed so there is that. 

There was a paper which was folded neatly on top of all the other things, I opened it up and my heart stopped slightly. Astoria mentioned how she lost the baby but my heart broke. 

The paper was a death certificate, she had a Miscarriage. My heart ached slightly as I tried to imagine the pain she went through, it wasn't fair on her. 

I put the things behind and noticed there was another piece of parchment in the box. It was another letter addressed to me but it didn't seem like she was going to send it. 

Draco,

I know you probably don't care considering you sent my letter back without opening it. Well, I was pregnant and the baby was yours, a boy. I was going to name it Scorpius Cole, yes Cole. 

It's been approximately 13 hours since I miscarried and I don't even know why I am telling you. It's not really like you care but I would love it if I could at least talk to you. 

Congratulations on the wedding!

I will be at the hospital for another 24 hours. After that I will be packing my things and heading off, I can not stay in England any longer. If you choose to come then feel free but other than that you will never see me again. 

I hope you have an amazing marriage and that your kids grow up to be amazing people Draco. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you but I wish you and Astoria the best. 

Alora. 

I didn't know what else to do other than grab my coat and head over to her house. There were a lot of things I needed answered and I don't know what else to do. 

I walk downstairs and was stopped by my parents, walking into the living room I can see they have parchments spread out on the table. 

"Mother! Father!" I nod my head, putting my coat on. 

"Draco...now that Astoria has passed away, we're going to need to find you a new-" Father began but I cut him off with a laugh, he can't be serious. 

"I don't have time for your bullshit, spare me the details," I snapped before running out of the house.

-

Eight bloody times. Eight times I've been knocking on Leona's fucking door and no answer. It's not like she's out, "Alora open the fucking door!"

As I held my fist ready to knock again, the door opened and Alora came into view. "What do you want?" She asked in a hushed tone, wrapping herself in a blanket. 

"May I come in?" I asked. She opened the door wider for me to enter and as soon as I entered, sweat began to overtake me. 

Fucking hell this room was hot as fuck. 

"I came here to talk about the 'b' word," I said, I didn't want to trigger her or anything. 

She snorted slightly which held a confused look on my face. "The 'B' word? Draco, I'm a grown woman. You can say baby," she said, sitting down on the couch opposite me. 

"Right. Well, I read the two letters in the box," I told her. She rose her brows, "I know."

I parted my lips to say something but she held her hand out, silencing me. "Look, Draco. If someone sent me a box with two letters addressed to me I would read them too. So, why don't we cut the small talk and get to the real talk? Why did you leave the other day?"

I stared at her astonished really, she's changed a lot since I last saw her and I couldn't help but be intimidated slightly. "I was overwhelmed by the fact you didn't tell me you fucked my best friend and about our baby dying," I explained. 

"Well, I did in the letter that your wife messed with. Second, I had every right to not tell you. I thought you didn't care, I wrote that letter out of guilt and overwhelming emotions. To be fair I didn't really care if you knew or not by then," she said, shifting her gaze to the floor. 

I took in a deep breath, "How did you do it? How did you live with the pain?" I didn't want to see her cry by frankly I felt the need to know. 

"I packed my shit and left, Draco. The man I loved was gone, my child was gone, my own best friend was gone, I seriously had no one," she explained, trying to keep it together. 

"Wait, what happened with Leona?" I thought they lost contact, I never expected her to stop being best friends with her. 

She fiddled with her fingers as she began to explain, "The day of your wedding I miscarried. I begged Leona not to go but she went anyway, it was petty really. I got over it long ago."

"That's funny because she threw cake on Astoria and I at our wedding," I said which made her eyes widen at me. 

She couldn't help but giggle slightly, "Well, you sure as hell both deserved it." I nodded my head, knowing she was right. 

We did deserve it. I deserved it. 

We sat in silence for a good twenty minutes, neither of us having anything to say. I parted my lips to speak before she stood up, clearing her throat, "I should get to bed. I've been up all day and Leona's going to be home late."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll bring your box back for you tomo-" I began but she stopped me, shaking her head, "No need."

I sent her a smile and she began walking up to the stairs, "Night, Draco." I smiled, nodding my head in return as she walked up, shutting her door behind her. 

"Night, love."

-

Draco,

I wanted to start off by saying thank you. Thank you for sticking by me through this, I know neither of us wanted our lives to go on this way. You honestly don't realize how thankful I am that you were somewhat by my side knowing I couldn't be with Marcus. 

Speaking of Marcus, I want you to tell him. I want you to write to him letting him know I'm dead and that I always will love him. In our dresser, I hid a letter addressed to him. Please, I want you to owl it to him so he knows. 

I don't have much time but I wanted to tell you that Alora was pregnant with your child three years ago. She miscarried so don't go looking for the kid. I know this because she wrote to you about it back then but being the selfish woman I once was I decided to send the letter back to her, I'm so sorry Draco. 

It won't make much of a difference probably but she had a test done to make sure who the father was. It was down to you and Atlas. I know, shocking. 

I hope one day you can be with her again, Draco. I couldn't be with the love of my life but you can, you both still have time. 

Thank you for sticking through this with me. I'll be watching over you in hell unless I ended up in the good side then I'll be watching the 'Alora and Draco show' with your unborn son. 

Take care, Draco. 

Astoria.


	37. Positive

*Two Weeks Later*

It's been two weeks since Draco came over and talked to me about everything. He hasn't come once after that and I was pretty thankful, I wouldn't even know what to say to him. 

Leona and I have been doing a lot of crafting over the week, decided on knitting these really weird scarves for one another. It was Astoria's funeral a few days ago, she thought it would take my mind off of it. 

Theo and Atlas have still been at it, Atlas stayed in America since their fight and I miss him so much. Theo comes over here and there but the ministry has been working with him and Pansy non-stop. 

I was in the living room, reading a book on the sofa as I waited for Leona or someone to come. I was flipping the page of the book when I felt bile rise up in my throat, out of nowhere I suddenly had the urge to throw up last nights dinner. 

Rushing to the bathroom, I yank open the door and hurl in the toilet. I hated throwing up, it left an uneasy taste in my mouth, and my stomach needed time to return to normal - not pleasant. 

Once I was done, I opened the cabinet doors to see if Leona had any mouthwash left. My eye caught the pack of tampons in the corner and my hands began to shake. No...

I ran to the front door and opened it, searching for an Auror in sight. I saw someone in the corner who I couldn't quite put a finger on who it was, "Excuse me!" I yelled, trying to gain his attention. 

Once the Auror was in sight, I recognised him to be Harry, thankfully. "Alora, everything okay?" He asked, looking around for any signs of distress.

"Eh no, no. I was actually wondering if you could do me a favour," my voice came out shy. This wasn't something you'd ask someone you barely knew to buy for you. 

He nodded his head, allowing me to proceed. "Do you mind getting me a pregnancy test? Please?" I asked, rubbing my elbow, something I did when I was shy. 

"Eh- isn't Leona a healer? I'm sure she ca-" He began but I interrupted him by shaking my head vigorously, "I don't want her to know. Please? You can find them in one of the muggle corner shops."

He scratched the back of his head, "Alright. Let me let one of the Auror's know. I'll be back in 10 minutes." I thanked him and went back inside, locking the doors. 

I sat on the edge of the couch, tapping my leg impatiently as I awaited Harry's return. I couldn't be, there couldn't be. Nothing happens during one night, it just isn't fucking possible. 

I paced around the room until I heard a knock on the door. Without looking through the peephole, I yanked the door opened to see Harry holding the box in his hand. As he parted his lips to say something, I snatched the box out of his hand, mumbling a thank you before slamming the door and running to the bathroom. 

There were three tests in here and I was determined to use every fucking one. My hands shook as I began to pee on the sticks. Once that was complete, I placed them on my nightstand and began pacing the room until three minutes were up. 

I couldn't be...

Do I even deserve a second chance?

When has anything in my life ever gone right?

I sat on the floor, leaning against my bed as I waited for the clock to hit three minutes. I jumped slightly at the ding and my heart began to race like no other. Using my shaky hands, I slowly picked up the sticks and opened my eyes to see POSITIVE written across all three. 

My eyes began tearing as I didn't know how to feel, a sob ejected my mouth and I quickly wiped away the tears. 

I jumped slightly as I heard the creak of the door opening from downstairs. "Leona?" I shout. When I got no answer I tried again, "Pansy?" Nothing. 

I sighed, holding the stick in my hand I walked downstairs to see the door wide open. My palms began to clam as I aimed to head back upstairs, locking my bedroom door but I couldn't move. 

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and saw Draco come inside the house. My shoulders relaxed slightly, "Draco! Fucking hell, you scared me." 

He began to nod his head and cackle, my smile disappeared and before I knew it I felt something metal hit the back of my head. 

That's when everything went black. 

-

Narrators P.O.V.

Leona sat in her office, begging for the clock to fast forward to three hours later so she can go home. She loved her job but hated the fact that she had to actually fill out the dead's paperwork. They're dead why should they need paperwork done, she thought to herself constantly. 

As she was beginning to doze off, the door to her office opened and in walked a frowning blonde. "May I help you, Malfoy?" She asked, glaring at the boy as she just wanted her soft bed. 

"I need help," he sighed, falling onto her seat. 

She groaned, gesturing for him to make himself at home in a sarcastic manner. She wasn't the type of girl to constantly talk about feelings, especially with Draco Malfoy, the bricked boy. 

"Make it quick," Leona snapped, taking off her glasses. 

"Well, I've been avoiding Alora," Draco blurted, deciding it was best to let it out. 

Leona blinked at him, no emotion visible across her face. That was until she began to gasp, looking around her and slamming her hands on the desk. "Are you serious? No, Draco. Don't lie to me," she gasped. 

Draco rolled his eyes, not bothered by her sarcastic remarks. "I don't want her to think she's alone, you get me?" Draco said, helping himself to Leona's muggle sweets. 

Once she slapped his hands away, she shook her head, "No, I don't 'get you'. She's been alone for three years, trust me, she's not alone anymore." He sighed and parted his lips to speak before an unusual sound began buzzing. 

"Is that your vibrator or-" Draco began but Leona rolled her eyes, opening her desk drawer and taking out her muggle device which Theo introduced her to. 

She flipped open the thing and held it to her ear, Draco was mesmerised but impatiently waiting. 

"What? Oh my- I'm on my way," she quickly said, her tone slightly starting to worry Draco. 

Once she finished her call, she stood up and dragged Draco. "Alora, she's not home and the door was found opened," she quickly stated and Draco's eyes widened. 

Without waiting to listen, he followed Leona.

Once Leona arrived at their apartment, she ran up to the Auror's that were standing around. "Can someone tell me where the fuck my best friend is?" She began to yell. 

Pansy held her as Leona began shaking slightly, Theo stood by them as he and Pansy were directed to be here. 

"The Auror's said she didn't leave the house, they were awoken all together in the parking lot," the head of Auror's department stated. 

"Well, who the bloody hell took her?" Draco asked, anger rising up. 

The head shrugged his shoulders and Leona was about to go off before he handed something to her, "One of the Auror's found this on the floor."

Leona took it and her eyes widened, she shakingly handed it to Draco and his breath hitched for a moment. "T-This could b-be from," he began but was interrupted by Harry who joined in. 

"She asked me to go buy them for her, we found two more in her room," he explained. 

Leona, Draco and Theo shared a look of worrisome knowing wherever and whoever the hell took Alora, she was in danger. 

They both were.


	38. Darkness

Everywhere surrounding her was black. She could barely see anything and when she could it was due to the sun that was minimally shining through the window, other than that she could not see.

The walls were cracked with blood all over them, making her wonder if this is the same place. The same place she was, the same place her father was or the same place all of their other victims were. 

The only noise she could hear was the thumping of the heavy boots pacing up the stairs, they did a lot of pacing. The only noise she could hear was the thumping of the heavy boots walking up and down the stairs to where she was held. 

Her arms were all chained and she had magic holding her back. There was no one to talk to other than the fetus growing inside of her but how long before they begin to leave her too. 

Her hair was scruffy, she smelt awful, her clothes were ripped and there was blood dripping down her body every single day. 

It was times like these she wished she finished the job all those years ago.

She flinched as she heard the heavy boots thumping down the stairs and the door creaking open, the same person walking towards her. 

"Eat!" The person snapped, placing the metal tray down before her; the person was the only person here that hasn't abused or tortured her. 

"Eat, Cole!" The person snapped, she was a woman. 

When Alora didn't move, the woman sat in front of her, lifting her face up by her chin. "Look, if you don't want the beast inside of you to die then eat the bloody food," she said in a calming yet demanding voice. 

Alora's legs were chained yet her hands were free- shakingly she picked up the spoon and ate the porridge. Porridge - it's all they'd ever feed her along with broccoli, she hated broccoli.

"Edward will be down soon to speak with you, prepare yourself," the woman sighed and Alora heard her footsteps descending back upstairs. 

A tear strolled down her face as she thought about Edward, the same man who abused her as a little girl. She doesn't know what he wants with her, why he's after her. 

The man was cruel, vicious and an awful person. 

Once she finished her porridge, she leaned against the wall thinking about how long she's been stuck in here. Her stomach began to grow so she knows it's been at least over a month or so but she has a gut feeling it's been longer. 

The second the sun settled down, Alora jolted up at the noise of the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. The door was opened and slowly, she could make out his figure walking closer. 

"Lumos!" She heard him whisper and the room lit up, showing him in front of her. 

He grinned as he walked closer to her, kneeling down in front of her. "Hello, Alora," he whispered, making her shiver at his voice. 

"10 years, 10 years since you're insufferable father let you go. Three since they managed to find him," he explained. 

He began stroking her cheekbone to which Alora moved her head, he let go and stood up, pacing around the room. "I hear congratulations are in order," he raised his voice, pointing to her stomach. 

She clutched her stomach as she feared not for herself but for the foetus growing inside of her. "What do you want from me?" She managed to ask.

Edward's brows rose at the sound of her voice, she hadn't spoken at all during the time she's been here. When she was a little girl all she would do is cry.

"I'm glad you asked, my sweet Alora. I need access to your family vault," he said as he made his way back to her. 

She let out a choked laugh, "You're daft if you think I'll let you." He rolled his tongue on the inside of his cheek before slapping Alora across the cheek. 

"And you're daft if you think you're leaving here, alive," he spat and walked out, slamming the door behind her. 

-

Leona's P.O.V.

It's been three fucking months and no one's bloody found her. No one even knows where the fuck she is.

Harry, Ron, Atlas, Draco, Theo, Pansy and I are all sat in my living room. We've been meeting weekly as we all are trying to figure out where the hell Alora could be, no one's figured out a thing. 

"We need to find her, gather your shit faster," Draco yelled at the four ministry workers who have been trying their best. 

"Guys, has anyone tried speaking to her father?" I asked, wondering if it's worth a shot. 

Atlas snorted as he looked up at me, "Leona, her dad's been in a psych ward for three years. He hasn't spoken a word since they found him." 

"It's our only chance, maybe if he hears about-" 

Atlas shook his head, stopping me mid-sentence, "No. Alora told him about her pregnancy, her miscarriage, her successes and life yet he didn't wake. Trust me, he's useless."

Harry rubbed his chin, deep in thought as if he wanted to say something. "Spit it out, Potter. What is it?" I snapped, rolling my eyes. 

"Her father might work. If he hears about his daughter being kidnapped yet again he might make some sort of communication," he said, standing up to pace the room.

"Where is he located?" Draco asked, mainly looking at Atlas as he's visited him before. 

Atlas rubbed his templed before snapping his fingers, "Some psych ward near Alora's apartment. I'll go see if I can-" 

Before Atlas could finish Draco stood up, "I'm coming. Let's go." I grabbed hold of his wrist, "Draco, I don't thin-"

He shrugged me off, ignoring me and it took everything in me to not lose my temper. He went to the floo with Atlas leaving the rest of us to do nothing but wait. 

"Do you think she's dead?" We all turned to look at Theo who had tears brimming the edge of his eyes. Before anyone could lash out at him, I walked over to him pulling him into a hug knowing he's just terrified.


	39. Chatter

Draco's P.O.V.

"What do you mean family only?" I shouted at the woman who was staring at me blankly. 

Atlas and I arrived in America, the psych ward that supposedly kept Alora's father in. The lady at the desk isn't letting us through since we're not family and I was too close to losing my fucking patience. 

"Sir, family only. I don't know how much clearer I have to be," she huffed, rolling her eyes.

I was about to say something before Atlas shoved me back. "It's urgent, his daughter has been kidnapped and we need to talk to him," Atlas urged, fluffing his hair around. 

"Then come with a warrant," the woman shot us a fake-smile. 

"You know me, oh my- I've come here with Alora before. You know, the actress who you asked her to sign your bloody back. Alora fucking Cole," Atlas said.

The woman rubbed her chin before shaking her head. I let out a loud groan and grabbed Atlas, "No use, she isn't going to let us through."

"We can use magic?" He questions slightly, thinking if it's a good idea. "You idiot, this place is warded with magic, go fucking ahead," I snapped. 

Times like these I wished I had my father here. He got around good ways or bad ways he still managed to get his way around things. 

I began pacing slightly as I tried to think of a way to get in there but nothing. Atlas and I's heads jolted up as we heard someone clearing their throat.

"Atlas, oh hello dear," she gasped, pulling him in for a hug. 

It was Alora's mother. She's definitely changed over the years, the bags under her eyes have grown a lot since the last time I saw her. 

"Have you found her?" She whimpered slightly, still holding onto Atlas for support. 

Atlas shook his head, "No. But we think- uh Draco and I." Atlas motioned towards me and I walked towards them, waving at her mother. 

"Oh. It's you," she glared at me. My eyes widened slightly, last time I checked I helped the woman with her freedom. 

"Long story he didn't abandon her over little S, his deranged wife stole the letter," Atlas quickly stated which made the woman's eyes pop. 

She parted her lips to say something but Atlas shook her, "Anyways. We need to speak to Mark, we think it may help."

She looked between Atlas and I before nodding her head, signaling for us to follow her. "Since when are you so close to her mum?" I asked so only he could hear. 

"Since I became close with her," he rolled his eyes. 

I ignored his sudden tone and followed the two to the end of the hallway. She opened the door and led us inside, using her shaky hands to point at a man on the bed. 

My nerves kicked in slightly, he looked dead. If it wasn't for his steady up and down movements which signalled he was alive, I really would believe he was dead. 

"Eh- Hello, Mark. I don't know if you remember me but I came here once with Alora," Atlas began, looking at me to which I shrugged my shoulders. 

"So eh- how've you been?" He asked, scratching his head. 

I let out a huff before shoving the boy behind me and sitting on the bed. "Hi, the name's Malfoy. I'm going to quit the small talk and get down to business," I began. Atlas and Alora's mother was looking at me with a weird expression which I shrugged off 

"Your daughter, Alora, those people that left you like this, they have kidnapped her again. S-She's in danger and we need your help, please," I let out.

He didn't move, his eyes focused on the wall behind me. I ran a hand through my hair, reminding myself to beat the crap out of him until he manages to find his fucking voice. 

"We need you to tell us something, anything. We don't even know if she's in the country," I sighed.

Nothing. 

I rolled my tongue on the inside of my cheek before grabbing his collar, "Please! She could be seriously hurt, don't you get that?" I felt Atlas holding me back, pushing me off the bed.

"Mate, stop," he motioned his hand to her mother who was tearing up. 

I rubbed my temples before something within me snapped. I walked back to the bed but Atlas stopped me. "Please? I'll be calm," I whispered and he moved out the way. 

Sitting on the bed, I took the man's hands in my own and took in a deep breath, "She's got a child inside of her. My child. If you can hear me, please help me. If you know something that can help us find them before it's too late then please."

I felt the tears brimming at the edge of my eyes, ignoring the gasp that ejected out of her mother's mouth considering she didn't hear the news. 

When he didn't say anything, I let go of his hand and stood up. "Let's go," I told Atlas and he nodded his head. 

Before I could walk away, I felt the man grasp my hand - gasping as if to speak. 

"S-Spain!" 

The three of us in the room were taken back by this, Alora's mother ran to his side as she was on the verge of a breakdown. "Baby, Spain? Spain what?" She asked.

The man squeezed my hand once more. "B-Bar," he gasped one last time before letting go of me. 

Leaving the man and walking over to Theo, he looked deep in thought. "He's trying to tell us she's in Barcelona, what else can 'Bar' and 'Spain' mean?" He asked rhetorically. 

"Thank you," I pressed my hand on her mother's shoulder as I sent her a smile. 

She grabbed hold of my hand, "If she is with child, please just find her." I nodded my head and ran out with Theo, knowing we had some sort of lead. 

-

Narrator's P.O.V.

"Crucio!" 

"Crucio!" 

That was the third time this week that she'd been hit with the cruciatus curse and Alora could barely feel her fingers. She cried out as Edward tortured the poor girl, she wasn't a foreigner to this spell but it's been a while. 

"Edward! Enough, if the child dies so does she," the woman yelled. 

The screaming stopped but the pain still lingered in Alora's body. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe and all she was thinking about is if her child is okay. 

"Fine. I want some sort of fucking answer out of her," he snapped and walked out, the slamming of the door making Alora flinch. 

The woman wiped her tears before falling down next to Alora. Helping her up, Alora learned it was okay to trust this lady, she didn't seem evil. 

She took a potion out of her pocket and opened it, "Please, drink this. It's for your child." Alora nodded her head before taking the potion and drinking it. 

"If you can say anything to save yourself, just tell me," the woman sighed. 

Alora shook her head, refusing to let out the information about her family's vault which still confused her. Since she was told about all of this, she's been trying to connect the dots about why Edward would want it. 

"At least tell me if it's at a bank or secret place. It's something that would get him to stop," the woman pleaded. 

Alora looked into her eyes to see that the woman was scarred, she was definitely scarred. Biting back the tears, Alora leaned against the wall, her hands rubbing the belly that kept growing. 

"It's in a bank." The woman nodded her head and stood up, walking towards the door to leave. 

Alora sat there, staring at the ground. She thought it'd be the best way to remain sane, focus on a spot and think about every single thing in her life. 

She thought about her parents. 

She thought about her friends. 

She thought about her unborn child. 

She thought about her job. 

She thought about her kind-hearted neighbour.

She even thought about Draco.


	40. Months of Nothing

Draco's P.O.V.

It's been four fucking months and nothing. 

Four Months. 

I alongside the Aurors, Atlas and Leona have been searching non-stop for her. We've been searching all around Spain but nothing, I'm not giving up. 

We were all sat in Leona's living room as we talked over a new strategy. "Our best move is to check the Wizarding sites, question people," Harry said, thanking Leona for the tea. 

"It's a waste of time," I blurted which caused everyone to sigh at my comment. 

Rolling my eyes, I paid no attention to them. My thoughts were consumed on how she was if they were feeding her, torturing her, killing my-our child. Everything consumed my mind and I just wanted to find her, it was killing me inside. 

"Nott, we're going to search once more," I snapped, standing up and grabbing my coat. 

"Which one?" Theo asked, merlin I forgot the imp was here.

I rubbed my temples, "I don't fucking care. You can both come." They glared at each other but doing as I said, clearly knowing Alora's life was more important than their petty fight. 

"Leona, where the fuck is the portkey?" I asked, impatiently biting my nails as she quickly ran to her coat. 

She threw me the portkey and without saying a word, I grabbed the insufferable twins and activated the portkey. The next thing I knew, we were in Spain.

-

"Malfoy, don't you think it's enough for today? We've been to 78 fucking houses," Theo groaned, falling behind as he whined and whined and whined. 

"This is the last house on the block, come on," I said as I walked towards the porch. 

"Don't mind him, mate. Always was the slowest," Atlas chuckled, hitting my back to which I shot him a glare. 

I heard Theo scoff as if he was offended, it's not like Atlas was lying. "I have you know, I am fast. You can ask my girlfriend," he huffed. 

"You disgusting prat I-" 

"Will the both of you shut the fuck up?" I yelled, interrupting the two. 

They glared at each other before rolling their eyes. Once arriving at the last door, I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come out. 

Reaching to ring it again, the door suddenly opens and a woman comes out. "Hola, Como Puedo ayudarte?" The woman asked, sending the three of us a smile. 

"Ola! No espeako English," Theo said slowly, stretching out his words. 

The woman blinked at us before chuckling slightly, "You must be from England." I nodded slightly before parting my lips to speak slightly before she interrupted me. 

"How can I help you, fine gentlemen?" She beamed, flattening out her dress.

"We're taken," Theo giggled, pointing between himself and Atlas. "He's complicated, we're flattered really bu-" 

I shoved my hand into Theo's stomach before glaring at him, "Show her the damn picture." He rolls his eyes and takes out a photo of Alora and shows it to the woman. 

"Do you know her? She's been missing for a long time," Atlas quickly says. 

The woman shakes her head, handing us the picture back, "Let me check with my husband." We nod our head and she turns back inside. "Edward!" 

A few seconds later, a tall man comes into view. His bros rose as he saw me but they quickly diminished as he plastered a smile on his face, "What is this?"

"Someone dear to them has been missing. We haven't seen her, si?" The woman asks her husband as she shows him the photo of the young girl. 

The man, Edward, rubs his chin slightly before shaking his head. "I'm afraid not, sir. Is she important to you?" He asks, narrowing his eyes. 

"No shit, sherlock. Why would we be wasting our fucking time if she wasn't," I snapped, snatching the photo back. 

Atlas chuckled, shoving in front of me as he claps his hands, "Thank you, sorry for disturbing your evening." The happy couple nods their head before closing the door and we walk out. 

"Dude, keep your chill. It's not their fault," Atlas sighs, shoving past his brother to get to me.

"Fuck off," I scoffed, yanking the portkey out and going home. 

-

Alora's P.O.V.

My bones were numb. My hands were iced. My head ached. My mouth was dry. My feet were disgusting. My head itched. My whole body felt weak. 

The only upside in this all was the kicking I felt almost an hour ago in my stomach, my top priority was keeping he/she alive. I didn't give a fuck what happened to me anymore. 

My eyes were drifting off to sleep when the door downstairs yanked open making me jolt up. I squinted my eyes to see Edward storming towards me. Before I could say anything he yanked me by my hair, pulling my head up to face him. 

Using his left hand he slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt, the feeling was normal to me by now. He chuckled to himself before letting me go, dropping himself onto the wall next to me. 

"You know, Alora. Your albino boyfriend finally visited," he chuckled. 

My heart skipped a beat as I instantly knew who he was talking about. He was actually looking for me...

"He looked awful. For someone who has a shit tone of money, the bastard does not seem happy. Yet again I guess his happiness is right below my eyes," he dragged on. 

I coughed up some blood, choking slightly as my eyes widened, an uneasy sensation tingling in my stomach. "The second that baby is out of you, I will not hesitate to kill you. Well not until you take me to the Cole Vault," he said. 

Gathering all the courage I had left, I let out a scoff, "Y-You fucking w-wish." His head snapped in my direction and he began nodding his head, biting the inside of his cheeks. 

"Crucio!"

I let out a high-pitch scream as I didn't prepare for another one of his torturous spells. The tears strolled down my face as I couldn't feel the living being inside of me kicking, praying to Merlin that it's still beating inside. 

"I'll be back tomorrow," he scoffed and walked towards the door. 

My eyesight grew weaker over the months but I could make out the kind figure by the door. "5 minutes," he snarled and the woman nodded. 

She closed the door before walking towards me, laying a tray down and sitting down. "Your boyfriend, he seems really worried," she sighed, lifting my chin up to clean my face with a cloth. 

"H-He's not my b-b-boyfriend," I managed to choke out. 

"Sorry," she whispered. I didn't say anything else, instead watched her as she cleaned me up. She gave me the potion to drink, the same potion I have been getting every day. 

She placed the tray of food beside me and got up, "I'll leave you to it." 

"W-Wait!" I exclaimed, extending my arm out to her. 

Her eyes widen slightly but she bows down to meet my height. "C-Can you check?" I ask, pointing to my stomach as I didn't have the strength yet to form proper words. 

"Of course," she smiles and takes out her wand. 

She casts her wand over my stomach and just above her wand a white light appears, the rhythm of a beating sound which soothed my worries began to harmonise. A smile crept onto my face as I listened to the beating. 

Once she was satisfied, she got up and began to leave. "Thank you," I whispered, not thinking she could hear me. 

But little did I know she heard and was grateful she could make a smile appear on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Spanish isn't that great lol, sorry.


	41. Blood

Draco's P.O.V.

*8 Months passed since Alora's kidnapping*

"We've looked everywhere, are you sure Mr. Cole said 'Barcelona, Spain'?" Potter asked, looking over some papers. 

"Are you doubting my hearing, Potter? I told you what I fucking heard," I snapped, standing up. 

8 months in there and my nerves have been kicking in a lot faster, I barely sleep. I don't think I can sleep until I know she's safe, she's safe and I know where she is. 

"I'll send another round of Auror's to have another look," the Weasel said as he stood up. 

"I'll come." I stood up but Leona pushed me back down onto her sofa, "No. You need rest, you're sleep-deprived. You can look for her after."

I parted my lips to speak but she shook her head and put a blanket over me. "We'll wake you if anything happens, just rest and then we can all go look," she said softly and I nodded my head. 

I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to keep looking. I didn't think it'd be fair of me to sleep knowing she's probably out there not getting any sleep herself, I feel selfish. 

As everyone left the room, my thoughts began to vanish and I slowly drifted off into deep sleep. 

-

"Wake up! Wake up!" I could hear muffled noises but decided not to pay any attention to it. 

"DRACO FERRET LUCIUS MALFOY!" 

I fell off the couch as someone's high-pitched screaming brought me back to reality. Rubbing my head in pain, I sat up to see Leona, Pansy, Theo and Atlas standing in front of me crossing their arms as they stared at me. 

"Good, you're awake," Leona smiled, pulling me onto the sofa. 

I wasn't a morning person but I assume she's found something, no other reason as to why she would wake me up. I hate being woken up. 

"I assume you found something?" I asked, needing some sort of clarification before getting my hopes up. 

They all nodded their heads in sync which frightened me slightly. "With the help of Atlas, we went to their house and used the Nott library. They have every book there," Leona explained. 

"Anyways, we found a book of this ancient blood work people used to do to find someone. If we use a blood relative of Alora's, I can most likely track her down. Genius," Leona finished, patting herself on the back. 

My eyes widened slightly as more hope began to wash over my body. "We can't go all the way to bloody America, it's going to take ages," I said, relaxing my shoulders. 

"Draco, buddy, you underestimate us. Her cousin lives down the block," Atlas smirked, high-fiving Pansy.

I rubbed my temples before nodding my head, "Let's go then." They all grinned like idiots as they stood up, I just hope this works because I don't want to begin to think what would happen when Alora has to give birth. 

-

Surprisingly the journey to the other Cole's house was not far off. The five of us stood at the entrance of their door, waiting for someone to open it. There was a high-pitch scream, sounded like a child, and we all cringed slightly. 

The door opened and a frustrated, familiar-looking guy walked out. "Leona! Are you here with news or what?" He asked quite aggressively. 

"Uh no- we think you may be able to help us find her," she explained. 

His eyes glistened and he made way for us to enter his house. "Excuse the mess, my wife is at work and well eh I'm stuck with my three-year-old," he apologised. 

Leona dismissed it and let him know it's alright. I sat on one of his sofa's and helped myself to the raisins he set up, I can't even remember the last time I ate. 

"So you need my blood? I mean yeah but how- MALFOY!" I turned my attention to the other Cole who looked disgusted. 

"What? I'm hungry." He shook his head and began laughing, "My son ate those and spat them out."

My eyes immediately widened and I spat out the raisins, cleaning my tongue as I did so. "Could've at least put a fucking warning label," I snapped, taking three mints out of my pocket. 

Once they went back into the conversation, I changed my focus onto them. "I know what I'm doing, please. It's our last shot," Leona pleaded.

"Fine. If I die, make sure my son doesn't touch my collectibles," he huffed.

"Sometimes I question how she's related to him," Atlas sighed, Theo and I nodding our head in agreement. 

The other Cole came back into the living room with a knife he handed to Leona. She smirked as she played around with it, all of us shouting as she single-handedly nearly stabbed someone. 

She extracted some blood off of his palm and began pouring it onto a map of Barcelona she found last time she was in Spain. "I'm going to need quiet," she instructed, looking at Theo, Atlas and I. 

We threw our hands in surrender and she rolled her eyes, taking her wand out. She began singing some incantation as she waved her wand in a circular motion above the map. 

I rose my brows at the boys and they shrugged, just as confused. When I looked at Pansy she looked equally as confused which didn't shock me there. 

"GOT IT!" She suddenly yelled, snapping all of us out of our thoughts. 

I instantly jumped out of the sofa and fell next to Leona. "The blood stopped here, this is where she is," she chuckled, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. 

"The fuck are we waiting for then," Theo let out, walking towards the door.

Leaving the other Cole behind, we ran out of the door. I felt a little bad, not giving him a thanks as we practically used his flesh but he'll understand.


	42. Edward

Narrator's P.O.V.

The five friends, Harry and Ron along with the Aurors included, walked down the road, Leona clutching onto the map with her life knowing this is the only source of where their best friend is hidden. 

"Are we sure that thing is right?" One of the Aurors asked as he walked closer towards Leona who shot him a glare. 

Before she could respond, Draco spoke up. "I hope you realise if we weren't legally obligated to call your useless asses we would've gone on our own. Shut the fuck up and let her find my girl- my friend," he spat.

The Auror rolled his eyes before leaving the girl alone. "Okay eh- walk down the street then one more right and we should be there," Leona shouted. 

"Draco, haven't we been here before?" Theo asked, glancing between his brother and Draco. 

Draco rose his brows, "No shit. We've been everywhere." Theo didn't say anything but he had a gut feeling that they have indeed been down this road before. 

After walking down the street and making one final right, Leona stopped. "It's that one," she said, pointing to an oddly familiar house. 

"That can't be right," Draco chuckled, "Theo, Atlas and I have already been here and the couple that lives there knew nothing."

Leona looked at the blonde and rose her brows, "My magic led us here." She turned around and faced the Aurors who seemed to be taking a breather against the wall, "If you idiots are done being lazy fucks I'd really appreciate if you raid that house and get me my heavily pregnant best friend back."

The Aurors immediately rose and nodded their heads. Harry and Ron walked in front, "You guys will need to wait here." 

"To hell, I'm coming," Draco scoffed, shoving past. 

"Malfoy, they already know what you and those two look like. If, hopefully, Alora is in there then you two can't be seen," Ron sighed. 

Draco sneered but went at leaned against a wall. "Well go on," he motioned to the house and the Aurors rolled their eyes before walking towards the house. 

-

Alora's P.O.V.

"I don't fucking know anything," I screamed. 

After being stuck here for eight fucking months I've finally managed to gain my voice back. I don't know what they're after or why my family's vault is involved but I don't care. I just want to go home.

My stomach is as big as a fucking air balloon and I'm more surprised than relieved to know my baby is still alive. The amount of torture and curses I get thrown at me, this baby should've died. But the fact that it's alive, it's given me hope. 

"Eleanor! ELEANOR!" He screamed.

I've come to learn that the kind soul that helps me is indeed his wife but a part of me fears that she's forced into all of this. What kind of wife helps their husband's prisoner.

"Yes, darling?" She smiled, walking inside the cellar. 

"Plan my bag. We're going on a trip," he said, not keeping his eyes off of me. 

I scoffed, "If you think I'm coming anywhere with you then you're-"

Just as I tried to stand up for myself, a jet of red light came from his wand and I couldn't help but scream. "Shut up!" He sneered, turning his attention back to his wife. 

I tried to listen in on their conversation but my coughs interrupted them. I felt his disgusting hands on my hair, yanking me up, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Choosing to ignore him was a huge mistake. He used his right hand to slap my right side making me wince in pain as a few tears strolled down my face. 

"I asked you a fucking question," he yelled, his hold on my hair getting tighter. 

I choked up some blood as I could barely speak. He scoffed before letting go of me and I collided on the floor. 

"Edward, please stop. She's not in any state fo-" I couldn't hear anything else as my head began pounding, my eyes watering. I could barely hear my own whimpers as I clutched onto my head.

"Foraminis!" 

A high-pitched scream ejected from my lips as I clutched my stomach, he did something. 

-

Draco's P.O.V.

I fiddled with my fingers as the Aurors walked towards the house door. If I was an Auror she would've been found by now, all of them useless. 

A high-pitched scream snapped me out of my thoughts, my feet instantly on the ground as I ran to my friends. 

"That had to be her," I said, my voice cracking. 

Our heads turned to the Aurors who instantly ran at the door. "Fuck this!" I yelled and followed them, I knew everyone behind me was following too. 

"Open the fucking door!" I snapped at one of them who was standing there like a useless cow. 

He looked back and glared, banging on the door. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I snapped and took out my wand. 

"Malfoy, no!" Potter said sternly, eyeing me. 

I sneered at him before he took his own wand out and pointed it at the door, "Stand back!"

"Bombarda Maxima!"

The door blew up and we all ran inside. I suddenly couldn't hear anything, my heart beginning to pound hard. 

"Where the fuck are they?" I asked, looking around the house. 

"Atlas, Leona, upstairs," Theo said and dragged the two upstairs with him as they searched the rooms. 

The Aurors had their wands pointed in case of anything and I stood by Pansy. "Do you know where she could be?" I asked her and she shook her head. 

"They aren't upstairs," Atlas said as he ran down with Theo and Leona. 

"Guys, is there a cellar? Or dungeon?" Leona suddenly asked, looking at Harry and Ron who were listening in on our conversation. 

"Well there is no one here but I'll get my men to check," Harry immediately said before running off to the other Aurors. 

I ran a hand through my hair as I thought about where the fuck she could be. "We all heard her, right? I'm not hearing things?" I asked, needing clarification. 

"Yes but I-"

Just as Theo was answering Draco there was yet another high-pitched scream but this time it was louder.

The group looked around at each other knowing something bad was definitely happening to her.


	43. Dead or Alive

Narrator's P.O.V.

"Edward, she's going to die if we don't get the baby out," Eleanor whimpered, holding onto Alora who was chained onto a bed. 

Edward grunted before taking out his wand, "Get that damned thing out. I'll handle them." He dashed for the cella door and made his way up. 

Once he was upstairs, he was met by a familiar face he once encountered when visiting his office. "Mr. Malfoy, we meet again," he smirked. 

"Where the fuck is she?" Draco yelled, his wand out. 

At this point, Theo, Atlas, Leona and Pansy reached Edward and Draco's encountered, all of their wands out at the ready. "Oh, you mean your whore? She's giving birth to I believe your kid, or is yours? He said, moving his wand between Atlas and Draco. 

Draco charged for the man but was stunned back. "Ah-Ah-Ah. If any of you throw a spell my way I will make sure both Alora and that dammned child are dead," he shouted.

The five lowered their wands causing Edward to smirk as was pleased with himself. "Drop your wands!" He exclaimed, his wand still pointing at them all. 

Draco looked to Pansy who nodded her head. They all placed their wands on the floor and Edward chuckled to himself before picking them up. 

Edward cast a rope spell around each of their hands and legs to make sure they wouldn't escape or reach Alora. 

"Oh shit!" Ron exclaimed, running into the living room with Harry and the other Aurors. "Welcome," Edward chuckled before casting a rope spell on them all before picking up their wands. 

"NO!" Alora's screams echoed to the living room where Draco flinched. 

"Birthing a kid is always the hardest," Edward sarcastically frowned. 

Leona choked on a sob before getting his attention. "Please. Let me at least help her give birth to her child," she pleaded. 

Edward rose his brows and scoffed, "No chance!" He turned around to walk away.

"You want her alive don't you?" Leona shouted to which he stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around raising his brows, motioning for her to go on. 

"I'm a healer. I can deliver her baby without any harm coming to either of them, please. She's my best friend," she pleaded, her eyes burning with her tears. 

Edward rubbed his temples as he tried to focus but Alora's screams were unable to give him his concentration. "Fine!" He walked over and removed the ropes.

"Try anything and that baby is dead," he spat. 

She nodded her head, feeling quite intimidated by a man she didn't even know. She looked to Draco who nodded his head, he didn't care that he wasn't with her but he didn't want anything happening to her. 

"Thank you," she whispered and was being dragged away by the man. His grip on her arm was tight but he opened the door and walked down the stairs. 

Eleanor's head whipped once the door opened and she was startled to see someone else behind him. "Go!" He snapped at Leona and she ran to Alora. 

"Oh, baby. I'm here," she cried out and Alora's eyes widened as she saw her best friend. She hasn't seen anyone other than Eleanor and Edward and she wanted to cry even more.

"I need my wand!" Leona demanded as she faced the man. "No."

"Edward, go upstairs. I'll make sure she doesn't pull anything," Eleanor said with a calming voice and her husband scoffed before running upstairs. 

Leona looked at the woman and rose a brow. She was startled once she pulled her wand out and handed it to her, "Just hurry."

Leona took the wand and faced Alora. Her heart sunk as she finally had the chance to take in her appearance properly. "How is she even giving birth? She should have a few weeks minimum left," Leona said, looking at the woman as she removed Alora's jeans. 

"Edward- he did some spell, I don't know what. She just started screaming and yelling her water broke," she softly stated. 

Leona grunted before nodding her head. "Babe. Spread your legs. Come on, I know you remember how," Leona ordered and Alora nodded her head doing as she said. 

"Do you have a-" Before she could finish Eleanor accio'd some sort of basket which flew into her hand. "I feared you wouldn't get here in time so I had a basket made in case I had to do this myself," she explained. 

Leona didn't say anything except taking the basket and scrummaging through it. She took out a towel and gave it to Eleanor, "Once I get the baby out you need to wrap it."

"Alora, can you speak?" She asked her as she widened Alora's legs further. Alora hummed in response. "No, words."

"Y-Yes!" She exclaimed as she squealed from the pain. 

"I'm going to put a numbing spell on you, okay? It won't do much but it will help," Leona said and Alora mumbled an okay. 

Using the wand Eleanor gave her, she cast a numbing spell from her legs all the way to the top of her head. Alora calmed down the slightest but was still in agonising pain. 

"Okay, babe you got to push the demon out," Leona stated and Alora took in a deep breath before letting out a scream as she pushed. 

Leona sighed, staring down between Alora's legs as she awaited a baby. "Come on," she pushed and Alora began screaming again. 

Moments go by before the baby came out and Leona smiled as a tear strolled down her cheek. Using her wand, she cut the umbilical cord and handed the sweet baby girl to Eleanor. 

"What is it?" Alora asked, panting in between breaths. 

"A girl," Eleanor smiled, cooing at the baby. 

Leona cast a spell on the baby and she instantly stopped crying but went to sleep. "I need to take her upstairs," Leona sighed.

"No. Please, he'll kill her," Alora cried out. 

"Alora, he wants you. If I take her upstairs he'll come back down. I need a way to get everyone out," she sighed. 

She didn't want to leave her best friend like this but she had no other option. Alora nodded her head and looked at her baby girl in awe as Leona bent forward. Once she placed a kiss on her head she told Leona to go. 

Leona took the wand to give it back to Eleanor but she shook her head. "Release your friends," she smiled and Leona thanked her. 

Leona carefully opened the door and made sure to hide the wand in her boobs, a trick she learnt in Hogwarts. 

She opened the door and walked into the living room where everyone's heads snapped. "Alora's downstairs, you want her not the baby," Leona quickly said, shielding the baby away from the man. 

He scoffed and shoved passed her. "Leona!" Draco exclaimed and she rolled her eyes. "You can awe your girl later, it's time to save her beautiful mother," Leona cooed at the baby. 

"Girl? Mate, you owe me 10 galleons," Theo snapped at Atlas. "What? No, that's definitely a boy. Malfoy's sperm definitely made a boy," Atlas groaned. 

Everyone glared at them and they shut up instantly. Leona took the wand out and with a wave of her hands, everyone was free. "How'd you do that?" Harry asked, rubbing his wrists. 

"The man's wife gave me her wand. Now go," she whisper-shouted and they ran. 

Draco stood there staring at the baby in Leona's hand. "Are you daft? Go you, idiot, she's safe with me," Leona sighed and Draco nodded his head before running down for Alora. 

"Come my precious, we need to keep you safe," Leona whispered as she walked upstairs, aiming to find somewhere to hide.


	44. Stabbed

Alora's P.O.V.

"Drink this, it should help you heal faster," Eleanor said as she handed me a vial. I thanked her and chugged it down.

I was tired. Hungry. In pain.

My heart keeps pounding in my chest as I worry for the safety of my child. I don't know what's happening, I don't know if I will die but I need to know she's safe.

Just as I finished the door burst open and I flinched as I saw Edward walking up towards me. "Darling, she shouldn't be-"

He pushed his wife out of the way as he grabbed hold of my arm, "We're going." I tried to escape his grip but my body was too weak.

As he pulled me up, I couldn't walk any further. My knees gave up and I fell down but he pulled me back up. "Stand, bitch," he spat and I glared at him.

As his grip on my arm tightened, there were instant footsteps rushing down and I looked up and wanted to burst into tears. "Let go of her," Atlas shouted, his wand pointing towards us.

They were all here.

"That slimy bitch," Edward muttered under his breath.

"Merlin! You look like hell, Alora," Theo exclaimed and everyone shouted at him.

He's not wrong, I forgot what I bloody look like.

Just as Edward was about to lose his patience, there was one more footstep running down the stairs. My heart stopped as Draco had his wand out, pushing past everyone to get to me.

"Stand back!" Edward yelled and I felt his wand on my throat.

Draco stopped in his tracks but didn't lower his wand. "She's already weak, I could kill her with a grab of the throat," he smirked, his hand caressing my neck.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Draco spat, staring coldly at the man.

"If you leave now and I get what I want, I'll spare her. I'll spare you, idiots, too," he replied.

Edward chuckled as he began walking, moving me around with him. "D-Draco, do as he says," I choked, barely being able to breathe.

"Fuck no! This idiot is going to fucking kill you the second he gets what he wants," he yelled, pointing his wand around in the air.

"He's bluffing. Without me, he-he can't g-get to the v-vault," I stuttered, Edward's grip on my neck getting stronger.

Draco scoffed, "I don't care. He's not going to touch you." Edward rolled his eyes as he began to yawn, everyone staring at him with confusion glistening in their eyes.

"A-Atlas, please," I looked to Atlas who looked terrified at my sight. "I'm with Draco on this one. If you die, whose house will I sleepover at?" Atlas frowned.

"ATLAS!"

I chuckled slightly before coughing again and again. "Just d-do as h-he says. H-He'll hurt y-you if you d-don't."

Harry and Ron came into view along with a few other people whom I didn't know. "Put her down and drop your wand," Harry demanded.

"I'd love to but I need her. Would've been dead if she weren't pregnant," he spat. "Let me guess, blondie locks here?" He pointed his wand to Draco.

I rolled my eyes as I was beginning to get tired. As Edward was bickering with Harry and Draco, I felt someone's flesh brush my hand.

I flinched the slightest bit but then I felt someone put something in my hand. Then I remembered how he pushed his wife aside. Fiddling around with the hard object, I made it out to be a knife.

"Draco, it's okay. H-He won't hurt me," I snapped, their attention all focusing on me.

"Are fucking demented? He has a wand to your throat," Draco shouted.

"He's not wrong. Blondie locks is right for once," Edward chuckled, pointing his wand harder into my throat.

I giggled. A giggle escaped my lips and they all looked at me as if I really have gone mad, I wouldn't put it past me.

"I mean, you won't hurt me because-" I grabbed the knife hard and plunged it into his stomach before I fell down onto the floor.

"I win, m-motherf-fucker," I screamed, coughing in between words.

I could barely hear anything around me as I felt strong arms wrap around me. "Pansy, help me carry her." The faint voice of Draco Malfoy echoed through my mind as I felt myself shutting down.

"Is she dying?"

"Shut the fuck up, no!"

"Draco, I think she's dying. OH MY GOD!

"Theo shut the fuck up!"

"Pansy!"

-

Leona's P.O.V.

"You're such an obedient baby. Yes, you are."

I sat in one of the rooms, holding baby Malfoy in my hands as I talked to her. This is what my life has come to, instead of saving my best friend I'm talking to her newborn baby.

"I wonder what you can do," I said as I looked at the baby.

I shrugged the thought off and looked around the room, it was the biggest room and it had the most things so I thought I'd keep myself company in here.

"You know, my name is Leona. I'm the aunt that you'll probably come to for shagging tips."

The baby stirred slightly and I smirked, this baby will be the death of Draco.

Sighing, I place the baby down on the bed as I go and look around. This place was huge, I'd have to tell Pansy about moving in here. I heard distant shouting and I prayed that they were getting her out of there.

"Oh my! Malfoy junior, look. They have the nice shit," I gasped.

I was by the makeup table, looking at the jewels and perfume laid out. It looked hella expensive but I grabbed a few bits and bobs, stuffing them into my bra.

"Leona!"

I heard Theo's voice from downstairs and I grabbed the baby, walking down the stairs with my wand in hand.

"What the fuck happened?" I whisper-shouted, seeing Alora's unconscious body on the floor.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's, she passed out," Atlas said as he, Draco and Theo were holding her.

She's not heavy...

"Okay eh- I'm kind of," I looked down at the baby as my hands were tied. "Give her to me," Draco said.

"You're holding her. Pansy hold her," I sighed.

Draco's face twitched as the baby whimpered slightly as I gave her to Pansy. "If you drop her, I swear to-"

"Calm your shit. I won't," Pansy snapped.

Rolling my eyes, I grab hold of Pansy and go over to my friends. "We'll meet you there, we need to take care of this," Ron said from behind me.

I took out the portkey and transported us back to England.


	45. St. Mungo's 2.0

Alora's P.O.V.

I slowly awoke as there was a flashing light in my eyes. Memories resurface in my head and I slowly sit up, terrified of what Edward might do. 

"Sleeping beauty is awake." I sit up to see Leona standing with a light over me. 

"Am I dead?" I asked. 

She chuckles slightly as she sat on my bed in front of me. "No babe, you're not. You're safe, you're in st. Mungos," she said. 

I looked around to see that I was indeed in St. Mungos. "How did I get here?" 

"Well, you see. We - Draco, me, Pansy, Theo and Atlas - alongside the Aurors worked together to find you. Once we did, you gave birth and passed out. I brought you here," she explained. 

My eyes widened slightly as I look around but don't see a baby anywhere. Panic washes over me as I sit up but she pushes me back down, "Relax. She's with Draco."

"Draco? Why isn't she here?" I asked quietly, a little upset he took my daughter. 

"Because you wouldn't wake up. But don't worry, she's safe. They're both at my house," she reassured me. 

I took in a deep breath, nodding my head. "When-?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes. Let's get you checked," she smiled at me. 

"How long have I been out for?" I asked as Leona lifted my dress robe up. 

"You've been passed out for a week," she chuckled and my eyes widened. 

A whole fucking week. 

A few minutes go by as Leona examines me and makes sure I'm healthy. As she was scanning my body, the door opened and I could hear Pansy and Draco's voices. 

"Oh shit! Alora!" I heard Draco's panicky voice as his footsteps rushed over to me. 

Leona helped me sit up and the next thing I knew I was being squashed by a ferret-looking blonde. "Hello," I squeaked, pushing him off slightly. 

"How are you? Oh my god, you haven't even me-"

"Draco, I'm okay. Leona says I'm good," I smile, gesturing to Leona who's busy going over my charts. 

He exhales, relaxing a little. "Oh, you should meet someone," he smiles and motions for Pansy to come over. 

"She isn't named but eh here," Pansy says as she hands me a small baby. 

My hands shake slightly as I hold her in my arms and a few tears stroll down my face. "Why isn't s-she named?" I asked as I looked at Draco. 

"Waited for you. She's really quiet hasn't annoyed anyone yet," he smiled back. 

Pansy scoffed, sitting on my bed, "Theo and Atlas have been staying with us for a while. I don't even think Draco's had more time with his daughter than those to have."

A chuckle escaped my lips as I looked at the sleeping child in my arms. "Here," I said and handed her back to Pansy. 

The two looked at me weirdly as Pansy took her from my arms. "Leona, where is my bag?" I asked, knowing she's definitely brought it for me. 

"Here. I didn't touch anything," she said, handing me my bag full of clothes and things. 

"I-I need a minute alone please," I whispered and the three of them nodded their heads. 

Draco grabbed hold of my hand as he brushed his thumb over it, "Want her to stay?" I shook my head and he sighed but left along with the other two. 

I broke down slightly as I clutched my bag but quickly wiped the tears away. I swore to never use magic anymore and I stand by that but I need to get out of here and fast. 

Rummaging through my things, I finally find my purse. There was nothing in it except a broken key that I had made at the wizarding market in America. If I twist it, it should transport me back home and that's exactly where I plan on going. 

I hop off the bed and wobble but manage to gain my balance back. I change into a pair of sweats and a hoodie and take out a piece of parchment. 

I'm going home. 

\- Alora

I don't want them sending a search party for me so that should do. I look around the hospital room one last time and take out the portkey.

One twist and I found myself in my apartment back in New York. 

-

Leona's P.O.V.

"Did she seem off?" Pansy asked as she cooed at the baby in her arms. 

"Yeah, when she held her she seemed too off," Draco sighed, drinking his coffee. 

I rubbed my temples and checked the time. "It's been 10 minutes, let me go check on her," I said and they nodded their heads as they watched me walk back into Alora's room. 

I opened the door only to see that she's not in her bed anymore and her bags gone. Running back outside, I see Draco and Pansy in mid-conversation. They finally look up when they see my distressed face. 

"She's gone!" I exclaimed. 

The two-run back into her room with me and notice she really is gone. "Hang on, she left a note," Draco said as he handed me it. 

"Is she at my house?" I asked the two. 

"Don't think so. Do you think she's back in New York?" Pansy asked, placing the baby somewhere as she came to us. 

I shrugged my shoulders, "Probably. But she doesn't have her wand."

I stared at the paper as I examined it. Her bag was missing so I know she went on her own but without a portkey it isn't possible to travel all the way to America. 

"Let's ask Atlas," Draco sighed and the two of us agreed.


	46. Together

Draco's P.O.V.

"What do you mean she said she went home?" Atlas asked, rubbing his temples as he handed back Leona the note. 

We shrugged our shoulders, "She said she went home. We assume she meant to New York but we don't even know where she lives."

"I guess I can take you guys there," Atlas sighed as he stood up from the couch. 

We nodded our heads and he headed upstairs to find a portkey he had. "Are you going to take the baby with you?" Leona asked me as she sat down. 

"Yeah, I have a feeling I know why Alora's acting like this," I replied. 

It's true, I did. I just want to talk to her before I overestimate everything, she's the strongest person I know and if a baby, her baby, scares her then I don't know. 

"Got it! Uh- how many am I taking?" Atlas asked, eyeing all of us. 

"Just me you and Leona should be fine," I said and he shrugged his shoulders. 

Leona held onto the baby as she grabbed my arm. Atlas looped an arm around mine and he twisted the portkey taking us to New york. 

I landed a little rocky as we fell somewhere outside. "Where the hell are we?" I asked, looking around us. 

The area was a lovely place, it looked brand new. The building before us was tall and looked highly expensive which was definitely my type. 

"This is Alora's apartment," Atlas said, both Leona and I gaped at the building before us. 

"She lives here?!" I yelled.

"Oh shut it! You could buy the building if you wanted," Atlas sarcastically dropped but he wasn't joking. I really could. 

We entered the building and both Leona and I gaped at the inside. It was bloody amazing.

After taking an elevator very high up, Atlas stopped in front of a door. "Do you want to-" I nodded my head and took the baby from Leona's hands.

"We'll wait down there," she whispered and I watched them walk down. 

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on her door. 

Alora's P.O.V.

There was a knock on my door which surprised me. I was in the middle of watching a movie as I opened my mail, there was a ton. 

Wrapping myself in my blanket, I waddle to the door and my eyes widen as Draco stood there holding our daughter. "What do you want?" I asked, holding onto the door. 

"May I come in? She weighs a ton," he huffed and I rolled my eyes before opening the door. 

Once he placed the baby down, he took a seat on my couch and awed my house. "Nice place. Could've invited me you know," he jokes. 

"Ha-Ha, so funny."

After a two minute silence, I break it as I go over to sit with him. "What do you want, Draco?" I asked him. 

"You said you came back home, why did you leave?" He said, leaning on my couch. 

I shrugged my shoulders as I stared at the baby who was sleeping on my sofa. "I'm not safe for her," I whispered which took him by surprise a little. 

"Alora that's rubbish!" He exclaimed.

"Is it? Even if Edward is in Azkaban his people are still out there, she isn't safe around me," I raised my voice slightly, pointing at the sleeping baby. 

Draco grabbed hold of my hands and pulled me into him, hugging me. That one touch was enough for me to cry, "I don't want anything to h-happen to her."

"Nothing will. She's safe with the both of us," he whispered as he held me tightly. 

Pulling away, I wipe my eyes and stare at him. "She doesn't even have a name," I chuckled and he joined in, "Oh yeah. Anything in mind?"

I looked at her before nodding my head. "When I was stuck down there I had nothing to do. So I came up with the name Helia. It means sun in Greek," I explained. 

"I love it!" He exclaimed and I relaxed as he agreed. 

We both looked at her in awe for a while, I didn't even realise he was still holding my hand. It felt comforting. 

"Go bring her," he said and I looked at him, cocking a brow. 

Before I could object he pushed me off the couch and towards where she was. "Won't she cry?" I asked in disbelief as I hovered over the little girl. 

"You're her mother, I don't think so," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes. 

Carefully, I slipped my hands under the delicate being and picked her up. She flinched slightly but soon gave in to me and I walked her over to my couch. 

"She is precious," he whispered as he stroked her cheek. 

I nodded my head and looked at my daughter, "Helia Malfoy, I'll be damned if anything happened to you."

The End


End file.
